


Twice Smut One-Shots

by twixmomo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Hand Jobs, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Thighjobs, Threesome - F/F/M, Tit-fucking, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 58,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixmomo/pseuds/twixmomo
Summary: A collection of random Twice X male reader smut one-shots so I can work on my writing and focus on different members and ideas, also a poor excuse to satisfy my kinks.





	1. Nayeon's Lips

Nayeon had invited you for dinner, she wanted to show off how much she had learned in just a few short weeks, she desperately needed to cleanse her reputation of being the worst cook in Twice. 

A simple Kimchi Jigae rests on the kitchen table, surrounded by a cornucopia of sides, each one to your liking and two half-full glasses of red wine. She's nervous as you take your first bite, she's already in her own head with the thought that's she's messed everything up.

"How is it?"

"It's really good, wow. You actually made this?"

"Yes, of course, I'm actually shocked myself. It came out nice didn't it? The recipe wasn't that hard, it was just a matter of following each steps throughly."

You help her clean up the dishes, as the two of you make your way to the living room. Nayeon wraps her arms around your neck and starts to kiss you, your lips press against each other as the cherry taste of her lipstick fills your senses. You cup the side of her cheek as your tongues clash , she slightly bites your lower lip, almost enough to draw blood.

Nayeon breaks the kiss abruptly, unbuttoning your shirt and pushes your shoulders down gently, watching you fall to the couch behind you. She has lust in her eyes as she takes position on her knees, unbuckling your belt and discarding your pants and boxers.

Normally Nayeon took her time with you, teasing and exploring every inch of you, but it had been days since she had blown you and she was eager to choke on your dick.

Moving her head to your lower regions, Nayeon's lips surround your head as she buries you into her mouth, sucking forcefully and gagging herself a little as she tries to take all of your hard cock.

It had been far too long since you found yourself in the back of Nayeon's throat, the girl was bobbing her head up and down your cock with purpose, intent on emptying you. Nayeon gave the best head out of all the Twice members, she knew her way around a cock and everything she did to you felt celestial.

Nayeon's eyes stare up at you as she takes you all the way into her throat, her lips pressed down firmly against your base as she stays there motionless for a moment. She glides her wet mouth back up to your tip, moving back down and slamming hard onto the base of your shaft, devouring all of you. You involuntarily tilt your head back, Nayeon's mouth felt so unreal wrapped around you, her lips were plump and juicy, they were made for sucking cock.

Nayeon sticks her tongue out and slaps the tip of your cock on it a few times, rubbing the underside and swirling around the edge of your tip. Meeting your eyes again, she shoves your cock back in her mouth and resumes deepthroating, moving faster, plunging you into the depths of her throat, sending sparks around your body.

"Fuck... that feels so good."

Wanting to feel more intimate, Nayeon suddenly grasps your wrist, lifting your hand up and placing it firmly on the back of her head. This intensified your pleasure, and you somehow felt your erection grow even more. You begin to fuck her face, swinging your hips back and forth, pistoning her mouth with your cock penetrating deep into her throat. The gulping sounds emitting from her mouth turn you on even more, you pump into her faster and deeper, not letting up as saliva submerges your cock.

Your hand falls to your side as you release your cock out from her silky lips, a loud gasp escapes her mouth as she tries to catch her breath. She lowers herself eye level to your aching balls, her tongue explores them with broad strokes as she takes one into her mouth, caressing the other while giving equal attention. Slender dainty fingers grip you with Nayeon's free hand and stroke tightly, your cock gliding through her hand like silk.

She returns you to her mouth, pressing her hands into your thighs, desperately wanting you as deep as possible. Nayeon jerks her head up and down, well aware that you can't possibly last much longer. Your balls feel tight, with a few more bobs of Nayeon's warm mouth you feel everything go black, you grab the back of Nayeon's head firmly as you explode.

"Oh my god...I'm gonna cum."

The tension in your balls escapes, as your cock pulses and viscous hot cum flows into Nayeon's awaiting mouth, sending numerous streams flooding deep into her throat. She tries to swallow it all, but the buildup of not releasing for almost a week is too much as the hot liquid overflows her mouth and drips down onto her chest, coating her cleavage. You gyrate your hips slowly, the intensity of your orgasm hitting you hard as you grip the back of her head even tighter.

You release your grasp, signaling to her that you have nothing else left to give. Nayeon gulps, removing your softening staff from her lips and displays her empty tongue, verifying she has swallowed every drop of your load that she was able to contain. She runs a finger down her chest collecting the leftover gooey mess, finishing what she started.

Nayeon licks her lips.

"You taste good."


	2. Sana's Hands

It was Sana’s idea to use coconut oil instead of lube. She knew too much about these types of things, insisting that it would feel better, or at least different. 

 

Sana cautioned it was messy as hell, but you needed to change the sheets anyways and you didn’t mind messy. She already had a container of it in the bathroom, normally using it to soften her hair, but she knew it was good for other...uses. 

 

She joins your naked body on the bed, dipping two fingers into the open jar, scooping out a generous amount of coconut oil and lathering it all over your hardened cock, using both hands to properly slick you up. 

 

The oil was a bit thick in its original form, but the friction of her hands rubbing all over you was enough to change its form into something resembling an actual liquid. 

 

Your cock feels actually drenched, the coconut oil felt much thicker than the lube she usually used, but still felt good nonetheless. Sana takes her palm and rolls it around your tip, massaging the sides of your head before forming a fist around your shaft, gripping your cock and spiraling it slowly, almost painfully slow. 

 

She wanted to take her time with you, not wanting just to get you off, but to give you an experience. 

 

Her touch felt blissful, Sana always knew what she was doing, what spots to hit, she knew everything about your cock and what to do to really make you overload with ecstasy. If she really wanted she would edge you for hours, and she has, making your cock swollen and red as you beg to cum, but that would have to wait for a different time. 

 

Sana’s strokes quicken, putting more pressure against your cock as she pumps the first half of your shaft, her eyes locked on yours as you writhe in pleasure. 

 

She slides her hand up and down your length, pausing when she reaches your hilt, bringing her hand back up over your tip. The friction and pumping of her delicate fingers made you eyes glaze over. Sana giggles, content with the job she was doing. 

 

“Does that feel good?” she asks and stares up at you with a sultry look in her eyes, you’re too intoxicated with pleasure to speak, but you manage to get out a quick nod as you almost black out for a second.

 

You feel blessed that you were endowed enough for her to maneuver both hands around you, feeling different points of pleasure at different spots. Sana adds more oil to your cock, and the two of her warm hands simultaneously piston your cock, twisting in the same direction taking the entire length of your hardness. 

 

Your moans grow deeper with every stroke, as Sana senses the peak of your climax approaching and increases the strength and pace of her strokes, badly wanting to empty you as she anticipates your release. 

 

“Cum for me.”

 

A pleading tone in her voice, three of your favorite words spoken were all you needed, as it tips you over the edge, making you erupt. 

 

Your cock pulsates in Sana’s hand, the tip of your cock spurts out endless streams of thick gooey cum, the hot fluid envelopes her hand as she slows down her motion. After she feels your orgasm has almost subsided, she rubs small circles on the underside of your head with her thumb, making your whole body jerk with sensitivity.

 

“Fuck…” You finally manage to find words again. 

 

She takes the back of her hand to her mouth, licking the semen off her fingers and cleaning off the rest. She licks her lips, approving of your taste. 

 

“That was incredible, Sana.”


	3. Mina's Ass

Mina’s underwear was draped around her ankles, her yellow plaid skirt bunched up around her hips, her hands are pressed up against a cold table while her body is bent over.

 

Mina is a proper lady. She’s elegant, shy, and pure as the night sky, but she has needs, and those need to be fulfilled. There's a desperate, pleading tone in her voice, letting you know she wants you, she needs you to devour her.

 

“You can’t have my pussy...I want to save my virginity... but you can take my ass.” The words hit sharply, filling you with emotions both of frustration and delight.

 

Mina bends at a ninety degree angle, gripping the edge of the table. You drop to your knees behind her, pressing a hand on each firm cheek, and slide your tongue into her asshole, circling around her entrance, letting her settle in to the feel of something completely foreign. 

 

“Fuck.” 

 

A subtle moan comes out of Mina’s mouth, you push your tongue further in the depths of her asshole, tasting the most intimate part of her body, as you watch her squirm. You tongued her like it was your last meal on earth, licking in aimless directions, thoroughly exploring her asshole. If you wanted you could eat her asshole all day, savoring the sweet delicacy, but Mina is getting impatient. 

 

“I want you inside me. Now.”

 

Wetting the tip of your finger with an abundant amount of lube, you take your middle finger and slowly press against her asshole, spreading liquid inside her slot, as her tight walls constrict around your finger. You jam in a little futher, until the knuckle of your finger disappears, gently rocking your finger back and forth.

 

“Oh my god...that feels good.” Mina’s voice soft and airy, her head drops down into the table. 

 

Assured that Mina has been properly prepped, you release your finger and center your hard cock against the entryway of her firm ass, meeting your tip with the brim of her asshole as you slowly nudge forward.

 

The tightness of her hole surprises you, even after all that prep you struggle just to get your tip in, her walls oppose you but eventually surrender as you finally penetrate her. Mina cries out, the new sensation takes her by surprise as does the pain, but she fights through it and thirsts for you to continue.There was a sense of honor in being the first person to infiltrate her body, even if it meant you were missing out on the main course. 

 

You drive your cock further, pulling out once it reaches past your head, not wanting her first experience to be any more painful than necessary.

 

“No, don’t stop. I want you deeper. Please, I can take it. “

 

The lust in her voice made you wonder if her virginity was just a facade, her pure and innocent image was completely gone and replaced by the hunger of an animal. Her words briefly stun you, as your hard cock repositions into her tight cavern, expanding her asshole as you begin to fill her deeper and deeper. 

 

Anal-ling Mina was one hell of an experience, you feel like life has rewarded you for something you’ve done previously. The sensations of her tight hole were unlike anything you’ve ever felt, her walls squeezed around your cock like a vice, refusing to let go. 

 

Your thrusts amplify, pumping in and out of her warmth as she envelopes you, the tight feel and heat of her asshole stretches around your hard cock to accommodate your length. After what feels like hours, you reach the end of her as you are able to finally fill her completely, impaling your dick fully inside her. 

 

Mina struggles with your cock being fully sheathed inside her, but she adjusts her position, while you continue to piston her tight asshole hard, bottoming out as her moans turn into screams and she grips the edge of the table harder.

 

An unwelcome tightness in your stomach annoys you, as you're not ready to orgasm yet. It can’t possibly have been that long since you first penetrated her, but anyone who was balls deep inside Mina’s tight little asshole wouldn’t be be lasting much longer either. 

 

You reluctantly pull out from her clenched asshole, removing your hand and letting your shaft hover over her plump ass, shooting small, quick spurt out of your cock, less intense but still thick enough to make her ass cheeks glow. It wasn’t remotely satisfying as a full orgasm, but it was what you needed to regain your stamina. 

 

Still needing a moment to recover you stand motionless, Mina uses the brief interruption and reaches back, rubbing your cum into her firm, tight ass cheeks, bringing your arousal level back up as you prepare for round two. 

 

You stand her upright, guiding her to the bed as she steps out of her underwear and crawls on top, positioning on all fours. You have a better idea though, and push the small of her back gently down into the bed until she's flat on her stomach, wanting to take her in a prone position. 

 

You lay down on top of her, grabbing her ass cheeks and spreading them slightly, widening her asshole as you dip your cock back into her tight canal. Mina feels fully adjusted to your length now, her ass offers almost zero resistance as you extend your shaft into her, pounding her at full speed as Mina comes unglued. 

 

“Oh god.. you’re so deep. Fuck my ass hard, I want you to ruin me. “

 

Those words light a fire inside as you fill Mina to the hilt and fuck the girl unrelentlessly, grabbing a handful of her skirt and scrunching it up as you continue pistoning her tight asshole as hard as you can, loud, sinful screams escape her mouth and fill the room. Mina was going to have trouble walking later.

 

Your second climax approaches, but this time you embrace it as you continue drilling Mina's opening, intent on leaving your cream in her. 

 

“Fuck, I'm getting close. Where do you want me to-.”

 

She cuts you off, “I want it in me, cum deep inside my ass. Please. I want you to flood my body. “

 

Between Mina's outbursts of pleasure, and the sensation of her asshole wrapped tightly around your cock, everything completely overwhelms you, pushing you to the edge. 

 

“Fuck.. Mina, I'm gonna cum so hard...”

 

You squeeze her ass cheeks hard, thrusting a few final times as the pressure in your balls overloads and you erupt. 

 

Your cock pulsates as your balls drain into her, hot, thick cum escapes from your hole into her tight, open asshole, a ceaseless stream of white fluid coats her walls as you hold onto her cheeks, squeezing hard as you try and ride out your orgasm. Gasping hard and trying to catch your breath, you collapse against her, your sweat ridden bodies cling together. 

 

You lay there for what feels like forever, no idea how much time has passed, but you eventually pull out, your cock still throbbing, as a fountain of semen leaks out of her ass, soaking the sheets underneath. 

 

“That felt, so, fucking good. I’m going to need you to do that more often. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this, if you liked this please let me know!


	4. Jihyo's Warmth

Jihyo is wasting no time undressing you, in one sweeping motion your top had already come off in a flash, pants and boxers were quick to follow. The two of you were in the same room that was just used for Twice’s Vlive, sitting on one of the black couches in the room, almost guilty that you were about to defile it. 

 

Admiring her body for an instant, you unbutton her shirt, draping it off her sexy tanned shoulders as it gravitates towards the ground, freeing her. Jihyo’s body was perfect, you dive into the pair of luscious breasts in front of you, caressing each one as you take her left breast in your mouth, evoking a dull moan, as your tongue wanders along the hard nipple, giving light flicks as you pinch her other breast. 

 

She stands up and turns around, unzipping her jeans as she slowly peels them off her body, the lack of underwear arouses you as does the sight of her newly exposed flesh. 

 

Jihyo kneels before you and strokes your cock to maximum length, her tongue swirls and flicks around your tip as she prepares to taste you. Lust forms in her eyes as they meet yours, taking your hard cock into her mouth and wrapping her lips around your head tightly, taking her time to savor you as your body jerks. Pleasure surges in your bones as her throat inches further and further down your shaft, meeting your halfway point as you squirm, wrecked by all different senses. 

The idea of a gag reflex did not exist for Jihyo, she takes in more of your length until she reaches the hilt, penetrating the back of her throat. She bobs her head up and down, swirling her tongue on the underside of your cock, saliva coating your cock more and more with every pass as a soft moan comes out of your mouth.

 

“Fuck..that feels so good...don’t stop,“ your voice becomes a whisper as your bathe in exhilaration.

 

Her gaze never leaves you, she pushes back locks of brown hair, uncovering a sensual look in her eyes as she enjoys blowing you. She loved being in control, elated with the sound of your moans, a rush of sensations overwhelms you as your head involuntarily tilts back, sinking into the couch. 

 

Jihyo sucked your cock with purpose, wanting to see you come undone and it took everything in your power to not bust in her mouth, basking in the intensity and warmth of her throat. 

 

Her motion slows down, as she notices you can’t keep your eyes off of her naked chest, she wants to indulge you. She grabs your hands and interlocks them with hers, guiding them to the curves of her chest, pushing them against her firm breasts as you feel every part of her flesh. Jihyo places your hard cock in between her tits, interlocking her fingers so you don’t slip out, creating a wall to penetrate with your slippery shaft as it disappears deep into her cleavage.

 

Her soft and supple breasts create a friction over your cock as they wrap around you, bouncing up and down as Jihyo’s dreamy eyes stare at you, watching the ecstasy in your eyes. Not wanting you to boil over, she halts, opening her mouth and a commanding tone comes out. 

 

“Taste me. “

 

Jihyo positions herself at the head of the couch, resting on the armrest and spreads her legs wide for you as you move up close to her, marking both her thighs with soft kisses and tracing figure eights into her skin with one finger. Warming her up slowly, you drift your finger further up her crotch, grazing the outskirts of her heat, teasing her as she jolts and her back arches up slightly.

 

Establishing you’ve teased her enough, you plunge a finger into her depths, entering her warmth as her body twitches. Satisfied that you were pleasing her, you add a second finger, rocking both back and forth, as she moans, tilting her head back. You find a steady rhythm as her walls tighten around you, filling your fingers to the hilt, curving them as you thrust further as Jihyo cries out, begging to be satiated. 

 

You pull out of her hesitantly, bringing both fingers to your lips as you taste her, savouring the succulent juices.

 

Lust overcomes you, a wanton to devour her, taste every inch of her skin as you bury your face in between her thighs, bringing your tongue to the lowermost part of her inner lips and flicking up and down, she gasps loudly as you savor her sweetness. 

 

You reach her clit, swirling around with your tongue, watching as Jihyo’s face shudders with bliss, her gasps are needy and shallow, and her body is twitching wildly.

 

Jihyo is close, you can tell by the way her hips move and how her breath sounds, you quicken your pace and eat her out frantically, infatuated with her taste and hell-bent on giving her an orgasm. 

 

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

 

One final lick was all it took as you glide your tongue all the way from the bottom of her entrance to the top with a loud slurp, as she melts into the couch. 

 

“Fuck!” Jihyo cums hard, she holds onto your head with both hands and bucks her hips wildly, trying to anchor herself as her juices gush out of her essence and coat your face. 

 

Jihyo is so pretty when she orgasms, her eyes glaze over as she tries to remember where she is, grinding your face slower and slower as her whole body trembles. She's barely able to speak as she comes down from her high, her arousal level approaches its, peak as she’s starved for your cock.

 

“I want you inside me. Give it to me. Give me every inch of you.”

 

Still recovering she gingerly gets up, still shaking slightly from her orgasm and faces the end of the couch, bent over and hands and knees and grabs the armrest, pushing her ass towards the air. You position yourself behind her hips, lining up your hard cock with the center of her slit as you insert your head slowly, her moisture overtaking your cock as she gasps.

 

Jihyo was tight, it always took a few thrusts to enter her, but her post-orgasm wetness made penetration much easier. You take it easy at first, giving short, slow thrusts that allowed you to control the pace. 

 

You accelerate your thrusts as you push your cock deeper, moving halfway past your head, and stretching her out as you pull out to your tip and then ram back down, delving into her wet walls as her warmth squeezes around you. 

 

“God...you’re so fucking tight Jihyo. “

 

You have to remember to pace yourself. You could pin her body into the couch easily, ramming senselessly and emptying into her within minutes, but neither one of you wanted that. Jihyo was a busy girl, so chances like this didn’t come as often as you liked. 

 

Caressing your hands around her body, you grab both hips and press hard, leaving light marks and pulling her body back towards you, penetrating further into her warmth until you can almost bottom her out. 

 

Jihyo’s moans become louder, more pleading, more desperate. 

 

“Fuck me harder. I want all of you, fuck me hard until you destroy me”

 

The yearning in her words unleashes something inside, you slam your cock deep into her tight pussy, squeezing her hips tighter as you fully impale her, pounding into her with a frenzy, 

 

“Holy fucking shit you’re so deep in me.” 

 

She buries her head into the armrest and grips it tight with both hands, crying out in joy as you slam into her unrelentlessly, burying your cock to the hilt and pistoning her harder and harder. 

 

“Fuck..fuck! That feels so fucking good!”

 

You feel her walls constrict more and her becoming body wetter by the second, her second climax approaching. 

 

“Oh my god...I’m gonna cum again...don’t fucking stop.”

 

A tidal wave of pleasure and sensations take over as her second orgasm approaches, hitting her harder than the first one, her walls squeezing even tighter around your cock overflowing with fluids, slowing down your thrusts letting her ride out her orgasm. 

 

The view in front of you front of you was something, her tight ass jiggling everytime you smacked into her from behind, you were regretting not being able to see those round breasts of hers, bouncing in all their glory.

 

You bend yourself towards her neck, whispering softly in her ear, “Come ride me.”

 

She pulls herself forward, releasing your cock from her grip, as you sit down in the center of the couch and Jihyo mounts you. Taking your hard cock in her hand, she rubs her opening with your tip, already drenched from her second orgasm as she pushes it inside her walls, adjusting for a moment before slamming down hard her with her muscular thighs. 

 

You both take in a breath at the same time, she reaches forward and press her hands on your chest, taking you all the way to the hilt, she rides you, embedding your cock deep inside her.

 

“Fuck, Jihyo, if you keep riding me like that i’m gonna fucking cum. “

 

“That’s the plan."

 

Almost on cue, you feel a tightness in your balls, overwhelmed by it all, her flesh wrapped around you as her breasts bounced, the sweat misting around her tight abs, everything hits you at once as you explode. 

 

“Fuck...Jihyo… I’m cumming.”

 

Your body tenses up as your orgasm hits with a fury. You cum hard into her, filling up her walls with hot, sticky cum as your cock convulses. You wish you could thrust into her forever, but the sensitivity of your orgasm defeats you from doing so. 

 

Jihyo grinds your body to a standstill, as she senses you've been completely drained. She dismounts from your still throbbing cock, careful not to hurt you, as hot white fluid spills out of her onto your cock and dripping onto the couch. 

 

Your cock is hyper sensitive now, but Jihyo licks up and down your shaft trying to clean up every drop, sucking your head one final time, sending shivers as you ache. 

 

“We should clean this couch shouldn’t we? I would hate to have the girls sit in our filth.”

 

A/N: This took a lot longer to write than I expected and I wasn’t as satisfied with this one, but hopefully it turned out okay. If you have any comments, suggestions, or constructive criticism please let me know~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a lot longer to write than I expected and I wasn’t as satisfied with this one, but hopefully it turned out okay. If you have any comments, suggestions, or constructive criticism please let me know~


	5. Momo's Abs

It was already late in the afternoon, Momo needed to be at dance practice in twenty minutes, but the two of you were horny as fuck. Her apartment was only minutes away by subway, giving ample time for both of you to have a quick fuck before she heads to work. 

 

Momo keys in the number on the automated door panel and the two of you rush inside, making out while scurrying to the bedroom, hurling your bag on the ground and shedding off your shirt, followed by pants and underwear in the same motion, kicking them off in such a fury that you’re completely unaware of where they landed.

 

There’s no time for foreplay outside of a few kisses on Momo's neck, you throw her on the bed, still in her sports bra, stripping her leggings off and tossing them as they fall to the floor. Momo’s lower body is now free and exposed, draped in a thick-strapped, striped thong with a dark purple tint, helping accentuate her toned and shapely legs. 

 

Momo spreads her legs for you, you don’t bother removing her underwear, instead pulling it to the side, granting access to that beautiful, shaved entrance of hers, already glistening with moisture as she runs a finger in between her wetness.

 

She’s really not in need of preparation, her walls are dripping already, but you can’t help yourself as two fingers meet in between her thighs and rub over her silky lower lips, gathering slick on your fingertips.

 

Her stomach feels warm to the touch as you glide a hand over, grabbing your dick and gently slapping her midriff a few times, it feels so nice to rub your tip around her hard, sculpted abs. You maneuver your cock to her slit, already feel the heat emanating, as you align your hard cock with her opening, pressing slowly into her at first as she tightens around you, then crashing deep inside her. 

 

“Fuck!”

 

You thrust deep in her, filling her fully to the hilt. “Are you okay?” you ask, Momo was used to being stretched out by your dick, but you still wanted to make sure you weren’t hurting her, especially since you were already balls deep inside her. 

 

“God, yes. I’ve never been better.”

 

Momo is always so tight, so warm, so welcoming. Her walls feel so soft wrapped around your cock, the silky touch of her body always sends shivers through your own, the sensations surrounding your body have you in a daze, you have to take a breath in to gather yourself. 

 

Your hips smack onto her creamy skin, she takes your cock so well, reaching her hands forward to meet yours as they interlock, squeezing tightly but not enough to hurt as you drive into her as deep as you can.

 

Momo’s body really was a work of art, you admire every inch of it as you tighten both hands around the back of her thighs, pulling her legs towards you as her feet hover in the air, trying to somehow embed yourself deeper inside her body. Momo lifts her arms up over her head and moans loudly, her breath is shaking and she’s trying not to lose it, biting her lip as her head sinks in the pillows. 

 

“Fuck me harder.”

 

The girl is not messing around, even if she had the time she doesn’t want a long, drawn out session, she wants to be ravaged until she cums all over your cock. 

 

The threat of a time limit did make things exciting, you usually liked to take your time with her, but now you were fucking her with such force and speed, almost possessed as you pound into her pussy as fast as possible as if racing towards a finish line. 

 

“I’m..I’m close..” her voice is low, aching, she was quickly becoming unraveled.

 

You move your hands to her slim waist, and hold tight, pistoning into her, staring into her eyes as they begin to glaze over, she’s overcome with pleasure and becoming delirious as her stomach tightens. 

 

“Fuck! I’m cumming!” Momo cries out, trying to grab anything nearby she can, desperately clinging to the sheets with both hands.

 

Momo was so gorgeous when she came. The intoxicated look on her face as her high takes over, her body jerks and back arches, her walls constrict tightly around you as a pool of wetness surrounds your cock, overflowing and spilling through the sheets as you slow your thrusts down to help her settle down. 

 

Just as soon as her orgasm subsides you feel yours begin, a tightness in your lower body brings you closer the edge as you slam into her hot willing body, needing to find a release.

 

Momo was on the pill, and as much as you wanted to spill into her, cleaning herself up would take too long and make her late. You pull out of her pussy and stroke your cock over her body, aiming towards those beautifully sculpted rock hard abs of hers, already misting with sweat and making them your target.

 

The view of a sweaty, exposed Momo made your body shudder, it only takes a few strokes before you reach the breaking point.

 

“Oh my god, Momo...I'm gonna cum.”

 

Your cock pulsates as you shoot thick streams of hot sticky semen across her stomach, painting her abs with a huge load of cum that surrounds her navel, glazing her midriff. 

 

Momo caresses all over her body with her hands, rubbing your cum into her skin, making her abs shimmer in the light. You crash beside her, trying to catch your breath. 

 

She checks the clock, rinses herself off in the bathroom and puts her leggings back on. Trying to recover still, a bout of frustration kicks in, were it not for her damned job you’d spend the whole day buried inside her.

 

She exits the bathroom and gives you a quick peck on the cheek, heading for the door. 

 

“Thanks, babe.”

 

Momo was going to be glowing for the rest of the day.

 

A/N: Still experimenting with length, feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, or constructive criticism.


	6. Tzuyu's Thighs

Its early in the morning, far too early.

You were driving Chou Tzuyu to a fanmeeting in Busan, it was somewhere around 6 am in the morning and the sun wouldn’t be up for another hour. Traffic was light thankfully, ensuring it would be a rather pleasant, if not long ride.

Tzuyu is barefoot and resting her long tanned legs up on the dashboard, distracting the hell out of you, but you tried your best to ignore the view and keep your eyes on the road.

There's a good two hours left, and Tzuyu is becoming restless, out of the blue she suddenly has an idea.

A loud sigh comes out of her mouth, “Babe, I’m bored.”

“I'm going crazy myself, don’t you have anything you can play on your phone?”

“I’ve played everything already, it’s all I do while waiting for rehearsals. If only there was something we could do to pass the time.”

“What.. what do you have in mind..” You asked her with a concerned tone, knowing full well she was up to no good.

Tzuyu reaches over with her hand and feels your crotch through your pants, an erection starts to form.

“Tzuyu, what are you doing, I’m-”

She cuts you off, “I’m finding a way to occupy my time, and that’s going to be by sucking your cock. It’ll be fine, it’s still dark out and there’s barely anybody on the road. Just keep your eyes forward.”

“Christ. You’re crazy.” you speak out with a nervous laugh in your voice.

“I know, and that’s why you like me.”

She unfastens your pants, sliding them down with your boxers just past your knees, freeing your now hardened cock. She holds your cock up with one hand teases the head with one finger, gliding it around your tip, as she wraps her slim soft fingers around you and begins to pump your shaft slowly. Her tongue replaces her hand, giving long flicks of her tongue against the underside of your head, swirling around as you spasm. Her tongue paints your shaft with broad strokes, gliding up and down your entire length, slicking your cock in her saliva, until she reaches your head again.  
.  
“Fuck..Tzuyu..”

She’s not satisfied by her mouth being empty, she meets her lips to the head of your cock and parts them, wrapping around your hardness and taking your entire length into the back of her throat. Tzuyu showed no mercy, even in your current situation, she wasn’t going to go easy on you, she wanted you to squirm, to lose yourself in the ecstasy, to make her know how good she made you feel. She fills her throat up with your hard cock, pistoning her throat up and down unrelentlessly, slamming down hard once she reaches your base, resting your cock deep in the end of her throat.

A gasp escapes your mouth as your body shudders, you grip the steering wheel tightly, trying your hardest fo focus on keeping the car steady, watching as the occasionally car zips by, oblivious to the fact that you’re getting blown by one of the most gorgeous Twice members.

Tzuyu takes a moment to come up for air, “Does that feel good?”

A deep exhale escapes your mouth, words don’t exist at the moment as you barely manage to give a light nod. You’re scared to look down at her, not wanting to take your eyes off the road for a second, knowing the scene below you would overload your senses.

You feel yourself getting close, and as much you wanted to fill her throat with cum, you really couldn’t handle having an orgasm in the middle of a fucking highway. An exit ramp pops up in your peripheral vision, you're very grateful and you immediately take it.

She takes this as a cue to stop, and removes your cock from her mouth as you breathe a sigh of relief.

“What, was this too much to handle?’ She says with a smirk, wiping saliva off her lips with her hand.

“No..I-I’d.. just prefer to not be in a crash with my pants around my ankles. “

“Oh fine, you’re no fun. Let’s find somewhere to pull over so you can fuck me.”

A sea of industrial looking buildings surround you, you try to find anywhere that looks like it would be devoid of people. Without you noticing, Tzuyu reaches under her skirt and pulls down a pair of lacy orange panties, tossing them onto the dashboard as it catches your eye.

“Tzuyu, what the-”

“Just getting comfortable, I don't know how long it'll be before you find something so I thought maybe I'd touch myself,“ a grin overtakes her face as her hands travel down to her crotch.

Tzuyu takes two fingers between her thighs and grazes her folds, quickly finding her clit and rubbing circles, teasing and warming herself up. She doesn’t waste time and quickly inserts both fingers into her heat, curling them and rocking them back and forth rapidly as a pool of wetness starts to form, sinking her head back into the headrest as soft gasps leave her mouth,

You’ve become speechless, the sounds of Tzuyu fingering herself in the seat next to you broke your brain. Her fingers pick up the pace, coating herself in her juices as her moans become more intense.

“You better not cum yet, that’s my job. “

“What if I do? Are you going to punish me?” Her voice becomes sultry.

“Maybe I will. Just you wait.”

Wanting to call your bluff, Tzuyu’s orgasm hits, and she cums hard, her body violently jerks, her back arches and she digs her toes into the floor mat, juices flood from her pussy and spill underneath, drenching the seat.

“Oh fuck…”

She slowly rubs out her orgasm, bringing her fingers to her mouth and sucks them seductively, tasting herself and savoring every drop

This girl is going to be the death of you.

Just in time you find an alley, surrounded by mostly abandoned looking buildings, it seemed as good as any place to stop. The car comes to a halt, as you cut the engine, the two of your simultaneously unbuckle your seatbelts. 

“Alright you fucking tease, get over here and ride my dick.”

You tilt the seat back, as she carefully climbs over the armrest and mounts you, grinding her now soaked pussy over your dick. She grabs your cock and lines it up with her slit, lowering herself gradually, then slamming all the to your hilt, filling her tight pussy with your length.

It was a bit awkward fucking her in the front seat, and you're glad she was wearing a skirt that allowed easy access to her body. Part of you couldn’t believe the sinful act the two of you were committing, you eyes dart around to make sure nobody shows up.

“Relax babe, it's still super early and we're basically in the middle of nowhere. Just sit back and let me fuck you. Tzuyu impales herself onto your cock, riding you hard and fast, moaning out as you’re consumed by her warmth and wetness. You reach under her skirt and grasp your hands around her ass cheeks, pulling yourself deeper into her, as her thighs slam into you as she gasps deeply.

She rides you towards your orgasm, the buildup from her blowjob really did a number on you, you don’t have much more left and she can tell.

“Cum inside me.”

She bounces on your cock a few more times, you couldn’t take it any more and give her what she desperately wants.

“Fuck, Tzuyu, I’m gonna cum.”

You grab her hips as hot, sticky cum floods inside her tight pussy, coating her walls as you fill her with as much of your fluid as your body will let you. Your orgasm finally subsides, your body still shaking, and you stare up at her, still in awe of what has happened.

“Wow..we just did that...somebody could have seen us.”

“That’s what made it so hot. Now let’s get going, we don’t want to be late.”

* * *

It’s late at night before the two of you finally return to your apartment, the days events had occupied an entire day. Tzuyu’s apartment was being renovated for the week so she was staying with you, you’re both relaxing on the couch, partaking in a bottle of expensive red wine.

“I need to shower but...do you wanna fuck before? If not I’ll just use the vibrate feature on the showerhead.” The girl seemed to be insatiable, her youth meant she somehow was constantly horny just as much as you were.

“Don’t you think you’ve touched yourself enough for today? Besides it’s my turn now,” you laugh out loud, surprised by how her sex drive seemed to never turn off.

“That’s what I thought. Come take me… but this time I want you in my ass.”

Fucking hell Chou Tzuyu.

She puts down her glass of wine, stands up and strips for you, her clothes crash in a pile on the floor. Her tongue runs over the side of her mouth and she bites her lip, she motions with one finger to follow her as she heads to the bedroom, her beautiful ass and hips swaying with every step.  
You rapidly remove your clothes and add them to the pile, entering the bedroom as a naked Tzuyu is already on all fours on top of the bed, your cock now rock hard.

You grab a bottle of lube from on top the dresser, and as you begin to flip the lid up she stops you.

“Wait.”

She crawls to the bedside table, opens the drawer and pulls out a pair of purple fuzzy leather handcuffs and puts them in your hand.

“Here. You said you were going to punish me. So do it. “

Your mind shorts out for a second as you stand there dumbfounded.

“Where did you even get these?”

“I have my ways, I thought you might like them. Now shut up and tie me up. I want my ass filled.“

Tzuyu bends over in the middle of the bed as you give her what she deserves. You bring both of her arms behind her, criss crossing her hands and slipping each delicate wrist inside a cuff, tying each strap down and locking them in place.

“Not too tight?”

“No, it's fine, they feel comfortable.”

“Good, let me know if I need to take them off at any point.”

“You won’t.”

You position yourself behind her bent body as you take a hand and glide it over her right cheek, giving a hard slap, Tzuyu gasps at the suddenness. A second slap comes quick, just as hard, as she cries out for more.

“Harder. I know you can do better than that. Punish me.“

Not wanting to deny her request you slap the flesh of her cheek with more force, the sound reverberates around the room as her tanned cheek begins to sting and turn red. Tzuyu can handle the pain, in fact she loves it, she gets off on it, you give rough hits in succession of three, slapping her warm ass with impact as the muscular cheek gives a jiggle with each hit, the imprint of your hand clearly starting to form as her breath mutters.

“Enough. Give me your cock, I want my ass fucked. “

Returning to the bottle of lube, you squeeze a generous amount onto her ass, using your thumb to circle around the outside of her asshole as her walls fill with slippery liquid. A second dollop of lube appears in the same spot, you take both hands and spread it across every surface of her now red-painted ass, rubbing it in and thoroughly coating both cheeks, making them glimmer. Your thumb resumes its position inside her hole, inserting deep, rocking back and forth.

You position yourself behind Tzuyu, lining up your cock with her entrance, pressing against the brim of her asshole as you slowly insert the tip inside, watching as your head disappears as if being swallowed. Tzuyu is incredibly tight, her ass resists you at first, before you manage to move further past the tip of your cock, her asshole widens more to welcome you further inside as you penetrate deeper.

“Fuck.. that’s good, fuck me harder, I want my ass filled.”

Tzuyu was no stranger to anal sex, the two of you had it on a fairly frequent basis, she loved it just as much as you did. Her experience made it that much easier to fuck her ass, it doesn’t take much before your cock reaches past her opening, stretching her asshole out around you and embedding further into her walls, almost reaching the end of her.

Your thrusts increase in speed, the volume of her moans skyrockets, and you are able to finally reach the final depths of her tight asshole as she begs for more.

“Harder. Fuck my tight asshole, give me a proper punishment. I want my body ruined.“

You place your hands on each cheek and give long, deep thrusts, penetrating her hot asshole all the way to to the hilt, pulling out to your tip and then ramming back into her again, pistoning in and out hard, making her yell out.

It felt so, so, fucking good being buried in her tight asshole, with each subsequent thrust she squeezes your cock hard, her handcuffed wrists heightened your arousal to the maximum level. You grab the chain of her handcuffs and pull her body back towards you, penetrating her deeper, your hard cock fully impales her walls as you fuck her with such force that your balls begin to slap against her wettened pussy.

Tzuyu was losing it. The moaning escaping her mouth quickly transformed into screaming, the pleasure was overloading her. You pound into her asshole with such strength, such velocity, giving her the punishment she deserves. Tzuyu can handle it, she'll take anything you give her and more, she wants to be absolutely broken.

The lack of anything to grasp onto while being cuffed overwhelms her, her asshole being completely full makes her body melt and gives her no choice but to bite the sheet underneath.

“Still okay?”

“Of course.”

Both your bodies are dripping with sweat, you cling to her skin after each thrust, moving your right hand to her neck, applying light pressure as your wrap around the front of her throat. Tzuyu loved being choked, the sudden lack of oxygen drives her wild as her breathing gets shallow and her asshole constricts somehow tighter around your cock.

You were losing yourself being burrowed in her ass, you weren’t going to last much longer as you feel a pressure building that can only be released by her wanton body. You squeeze her hips hard and really give in to her, fucking her with full, deep thrusts that send you barreling towards point of no return.

A few more pumps inside her is all you need as you pull out of her clenched asshole, freeing from its grip as you shoot hot, sticky cum all over her entire ass, thick streams land everywhere, marking her as her asscheeks shine.

“Maybe I should misbehave more. I like being punished.” Tzuyu looks back and smiles.

You uncuff her and the two of you collapse.

 

 

 

* * *

You wake up to something warm and wet on you, completely unaware of the time, but slowly rise and realize what’s happening. The sheets have been pulled off you, replaced by the warmth of Tzuyu’s still naked body, her pussy grinding back and forth on your crotch.

“I have to go to work soon...but I wanted to give you a little present before I do. “

Tzuyu lays flat on top of you, staring into your eyes with lust, knees bent, wanting to give you something special. She spreads your legs, grabs your cock, already hard from the morning, and places it in between her thighs as she wraps them around you, squeezing tight and creating friction as she slides her delicious body back and forth.

“Holy fuck, Tzuyu.”

“I've never done this before, but I know how much you love my thighs. Does it feel good?”

You feel lightheaded as you answer, words seem difficult in the moment.

“It-it feels incredible.”

The new sensations overtake you by surprise, her thick thighs feel pillowy soft and warm as they grip your cock tighter, her eyes never leaving yours. With every push of her thighs you graze over her folds and feel her moisture, the slickness from her warmth helps to lubricate your cock in between her soft, supple thighs.

You let her do all the work, and she’s happy to, you’re completely spent from the previous two sessions. She grinds her whole body against yours, her breasts press against your chest as you run your hands over the entirely of her back, before letting them resting on her lower half, almost hugging her. Tzuyu pivots her hips, changing direction slightly, her thighs own your dick and refuse to let go until she was done with you.

“Fuck, Tzuyu, I’m already getting close.”

Her thighs engulf your cock, picking up speed as she brings her head to the curve of your neck, whispering softly in your ear.

“Cum for me.”

You do as told, the warmth of her breath was enough to overtake you as you burst. Tzuyu watches your face as you orgasm, you shoot what feels like the biggest load of your life, spurting thick, white, hot cum all over her thighs, glazing every inch of her skin as your body convulses.

“That felt..amazing,. I’m gonna need you to do that again sometime. “

“Of course, whenever you want.”


	7. Three Is Better Than One

It’s dark, it’s too loud, and there are way too many people in the restaurant you’re in, sitting across from you is the Japanese line of Twice - Mina, Momo, and Sana. The four of you are indulging in a bottle of expensive Saké that was way past your budget, but you were celebrating, you can worry later.

 

“We’re going to be busy pretty soon, we should do it sooner rather than later.” Mina says and takes another sip, you’re not entirely sure what she’s talking about.

 

“I don’t know, are we even sure he can handle all of us at once? One touch at the same time and he might just pass out, “ Momo looks at you with that cute laugh of hers..

 

“Oh please, I think it’s the three of you that can’t handle what I can dish out.”

 

Sana finishes her glass and and slams it on the table, a smirk appears across her face. “Is that so? Maybe we should take you up on that offer, do you really think you can break us? We’ll see.”

 

It’s nearly midnight as you all enter your apartment, the four of you make your way to the bedroom, as Sana becomes in charge of stripping you, she pulls your shirt over your head, hooking into your waistband and yanking down your pants and boxers. Mina and Momo are too busy making out , but stop to undress each other, as Sana does the same with her own clothes until a massive pile of clothes appears that gets kicked out of the.way

 

The three gorgeous women take a kneeling position in front of the bed, lining all in a row, wearing absolutely nothing but black chokers.

 

Mina seemed to be in control of the situation, “Let's see whatyou can do, . Don’t go easy.”

 

You’re already rock hard at the sight in front of you as you move towards Momo, she looks the most appetizing. Your cock meets her mouth, parting her red colored lips with your head as you dive into her mouth gradually, Momo presses her thick full lips around you, squeezing tight as you slide in further, widening her mouth as she takes in more of your length. You bring a hand to the back of head, and and guide her mouth further down your shaft, warming up her throat, and gently removing your cock. .

 

“Tap my thigh a few times or something if you need me to stop.”

 

“We’ll be fine. “ Mina says, seemingly speaking for the entire J-line.

 

Sana speaks up, “She’s right, now you better really give her that cock baby, fuck that pretty whore mouth of hers."

 

The vulgarity of Sana’s words was surprising to you, but also set the tone of the night. It let you know how far you could take things.

 

You push your hips forward and embed more of your cock into her mouth, pulling out and ramming back in, within a few seconds your cock is all the way in the back of her throat, you give her a moment to adjust as her plump lips press against the base of your shaft.

 

Her lips feel way too good wrapped around your hard cock as you bring a second hand to the back of her head and begin to piston her mouth, adding more force and speed, fucking her face roughly as saliva starts to drip out of her mouth, coating her chin.

 

At the end of one of your roughest thrusts, you hold her head against your base squeezing ever so tightly, you’re not letting go as Momo really tries her hardest not to gag, her eyes start to water, but she’s convinced she can take it as you finally let up, pulling out of her mouth as she gasps and breathes heavily.

 

“You take his cock so well Momo don’t you? Look at how messy you are already. Let me show you how it’s done though.” Mina says, a real confidence in her voice.

 

It was Mina’s turn to be fucked, the ponytail she was sporting looked very inviting, as you enter her mouth, just as with Momo you start out slow, giving her time to adjust to your length, as you pull out slowly.

 

“I want more. Give me every inch of that cock, shove it down my throat and make me gag.”

 

Momo helps out, taking the back of Mina’s head and guiding it further down your cock. You grab Mina’s ponytail, using it as a handle, as you begin fill her mouth up with hard cock, thrusting in and out, being even rougher as you were with Momo.

 

It’s Momo’s turn to be in charge now, “You better fuck her throat hard baby, fuck her harder than you did me, make sure she fucking gags on your dick.”

 

You really didn’t think Momo had those words in her, they drive your arousal up the wall as you really lay in to Mina, giving her mouth full, deep thrusts that hit the back of her throat every time, pistoning her mouth as forceful and fast as you possible can, she does actually start to gag, you await for the taps on your thighs, but they never come as you continue trying to ruin her.

 

Mina’s face is an absolute mess, saliva is everywhere, her watery eyes have caused her mascara to completely run down her cheeks, her lipstick no longer exists except for being smeared past the tip of your cock. 

 

Meanwhile Sana is getting impatient, she's whining and wants a turn to be throated, she’s practically begging for your cock, she really wants to be filled up to the brim, she wants to feel your entire length inside her mouth, and wants to be completely used.

 

You pull your cock out of Mina and into Sana’s welcoming mouth, as with the other two you wrap both hands around the back of her head, turning her mouth into a tool for your pleasure, as you throatfuck her at full speed as wet, obscene, slurping sounds come out of her mouth.

 

Momo and Mina are on each side of Sana, watching carefully.

 

“Take his cock Sana, take it you slut, take it all the way down your throat. Fuck her mouth harder baby, she can handle it, make her choke on that dick.”

 

The obscenity of Mina turns you on more than you thought it would. You do what Mina asks of, fucking Sana's face rougher than the other, making her the third girl to form tears in her eyes and making her mascara run. You increase force and fuck Sana's wet, warm mouth harder, impaling her throat with your hard cock again and again, she equally gags a bit but Mina was right, Sana can handle it, if she needed to she could tap your thigh at any point to get you to stop, but she wasn’t going to.

 

You exit Sana's mouth as she gasps, giving her a chance to breathe and recover as you alternate between the mouths of Mina and Momo, deepthroating each one back and forth as both of their saliva lathers your cock.

 

You're getting close, it's impossible to decide which of the three gorgeous Japanese women you want to empty into, you create your own version of Russian roulette, fucking each of their faces five times before moving to the next. Five thrusts into Momo's warm mouth, five thrusts into Mina's throat, and five into Sana's, starting over again but reversing the order.

 

You shorten each girls turn to three times, thrusting hard into Sana’s mouth and then Momo's, moving quickly to dip into Mina's mouth as she becomes the winner, you cum unexpectedly and grab the back of her head tightly with both hands as you shoot thick, hot semen all the way into the back of her throat, the volume makes her gag at first but she manages to gain her composure as you fill her mouth completely with cum, draining your balls, only until you are absolutely sure you have nothing left to give her do you release your death grip.

 

Not wanting to be selfish, Mina cups Momo's face as the oldest of the three opens wide, sharing your still hot load and spitting it into her mouth, she swirls it around and repeats the process with Sana, ensuring all three girls have a taste of your sticky delicacy before she returns the cum to its original owner, spitting back in Mina's mouth who finally swallows it down her throat with one big gulp

 

“Yummy.”

 

Just when you begin to recover and your cock starts to soften, all three girls kneel back in front of you.

 

“We're not done with you yet,’ Sana says, as she seductively bites her lip.

 

Mina takes the left side of your balls into her mouth, while Momo takes the right, sucking intensely and sloppily as your erection reforms almost immediately. You feel completely drained, but a triple blowjob was enough to make your stamina rise again for as many more rounds as you needed. Sana shoves your cock back into her mouth, giving you the sloppiest of blowjobs, taking your hilt all the way down into the back of her throat, bobbing again and again with an ultra-fast tempo before she looks up at you, giving a sign for you to take control again.

 

You fill up Sana’s wet warm mouth faster and faster, not letting up as saliva continues to overflows out of her mouth, dripping down on her chest.

 

Not before long you feel a second orgasm forming, you pull out of Sana’s mouth as she gasps, you stroke your cock in front of her pretty face slowly as your release is imminent, holding her head steady with your left hand as multiple streams of hot cum hit her face everywhere, both cheeks, around her chin, her lips, sticking to Sana’s face as she’s completely coated in your cum. She sucks your no throbbing and hyper-sensitive cock, as she finally releases you. Mina and Momo come over to clean her up, the two girls alternate kissing Sana as your cum transfers from her lips transfers to theirs, they both lick cum off her face, doing their best to not miss a drop.

 

Your erection never loses strength after the show you’ve just witnessed, Momo now wants you to herself now and kneels before you, opening her mouth wide, making herself ready and willing for you.

 

“Give her that cock baby, fuck her slutty little mouth with your cock until you cum in it.“ Mina says, a lower tone in her voice but no less demanding. 

 

Sana grabs a lipstick from ontop reapplying it to Momo's lips as the ready girl gives a loud smack. 

 

Your cock re-inserts past her freshly colored lips and you begin to pump her face again at full velocity, you don’t intent to let up until you’re satiated and your cum is down her throat. You’re not going to last much longer as you push in and out of Momo’s tight wet mouth, staring into her eyes, her face is an absolutely mess just like the other two, her lipstick was already smeared again, the sight was incredibly arousing and before you have a chance to prepare your third orgasm of the night hits just as hard as the first two, and you erupt a final time.

 

Just as you did with Mina, you hold the back of Momo’s head tight, shooting hot, sticky cum into the warmth of her mouth, filling up her throat with as much cum as your body is able to release, gradually thrusting less and less as your orgasm subsides.

 

Momo is greedy however, and doesn’t want to share your load, she plays around with your cum in her mouth for a bit before taking two gulps, sticking her tongue out and proving that she has indeed swallowed it all.

 

“Holy...shit.”

 

You feel like you could pass out at any second, you’re still not sure how you had the stamina to give each girl her own load, you look down to see each J-line member completely spent, Momo, Sana, and Mina are a disheveled mess, they look completely broken.

 

Mina breaks the silence. “I guess you are capable. That was..fun, we’ll have to do this again when we have time.”


	8. Chaeyoung's Slick

Chaeyoung was cuddling next to you in bed, she had insisted on watching some French hipster art indie film that couldn’t decide whether it wanted to be in black and white or color, you were barely paying attention, instead focused on the curves on her body.

“Are you that bored babe? It’s not that bad is it?” Chaeyoung asks, slightly worried but with a laughter in her voice. .

“It’s fine, I’m just… not in the mood to read subtitles.”

“Maybe this will help. “ she says, reaching over grabbing a handful of your crotch.

“Hey, I can at least give it a shot.”

“I’m not stopping you, just enhancing your experience, keep watching.”

“You really expect me to pay attention to this when you’re making me hard?” You tell her as a grin washes over your face.

“Oh fine, we’ll finish it later then.“

Chaeyoung rolls over on top of you, placing both hands on both of your shoulders as she leans in and kisses you, her lips press against yours as the sweet taste of cherry hits you. She pulls on the collar of your shirt, “Get rid of this.”

You do as told and pull your shirt over your head as she simultaneously does the same, throwing her black and white striped shirt on the floor and quickly unhooking her lavender bra, uncovering her small, but cute yet perky breasts. As soon as your shirt is off so are her pants, leaving her in a matching lacey pair of lavender underwear with a bow in the center.

Chaeyoung begins to kiss your chest, inching further down your body and dragging her nails lightly down your stomach until her hands meet the button of your pants, she makes quick work of unfastening them and drags both pants and boxers down, releasing your hardened cock from the shackles of clothing.

She was always surprised by the size of your cock, she had taken it before many times, but it still slightly intimidated her. She lies flat on her stomach in front of your crotch, bare feet in the air and parts your legs. Chaeyoung takes your cock in one dainty hand and wraps around it with her soft fingers, stroking softly, ensuring your full hardness until her tongue touches the base of your shaft, slowly gliding up forward and then back down, wanting to tease you at first and not quite touching your head yet.

She holds your cock up and rests both hands at the base, pressing her lips deeply against the side of your shaft and slowly gliding up and down. Her wet tongue finally makes it to the tip of your cock, she swirls circles around, painting around your slit and sending shivers up your spine.

She grows tired of her mouth being empty, Chaeyoung brings her lips to your hard cock and wraps them around your swollen head, pressing tightly and fondling your balls at the same time. She begins her assault on your senses as she sucks your cock slowly, deliberately, taking her time with you and wanting to watch you lose yourself as she bobs her head up and down.

Chaeyoung gave really, really good head, the other girls taught her well, letting her practice on various dildos they had lying around. Those thick plump lips of hers felt heavenly draped around your cock. It wasn’t often that you got to experience such a long, drawn out blowjob, usually your time with Chae was short as she was often busy with schedules, you were both thankful to have a day off at the same time. 

She gives your cock a break as she takes your left ball into her mouth, sucking it intensely, making deep slurping sounds as she jerks off your cock, moving to your right ball and repeating the process, then alternating between the two.

Chaeyoung puts a hand on your left thigh and tries to take more of you into her small mouth, she really struggles a bit as she pulls away. Her gag reflex had lessened with every blowjob she gave, but she still had trouble with your entire length.

“You don’t have to take it all babe, it’s fine if-”

Chaeyoung interrupts you, “I can do it baby, please, I want to. Let me try and take it all.”

You're not about to to deny one of the hottest requests anyone has given you, you watch again as she slowly tries to deepthroat you, coaching her through the experience.

“Take it slow if you need to baby, don't take any more than you feel comfortable with.”

She tries again and makes it past your shaft to the halfway point before she has to come back up, she takes a moment to recover but she's absolutely determined to take it all, nothing will stop her at this point.

Once again she takes your cock into her mouth, inching further and further towards the bottom of your base, she's not quite there yet but god does it still feel so good.

“That's it baby, you can do it, you're almost there.”

Chae needs one more break, she knows she can do it and was really, really trying her hardest, the praise from you was really helping motivate her, she knew she could do it.

As if something had come unleashed, she slides her lips down the entirety of your cock, finally reaching the end of your base with her throat, she stays there for as long as she can before releasing you and needing to catch her breath.

“Holy shit, you did it baby, I'm so proud of you!”

Chaeyoung is over the moon with accomplishment. “Does it feel good? Does it feel good now that I can take you fully into the back of my throat?” She barely gives you a chance to recover, wanting to show off her new founded ability, she takes your hard cock down into the back of her throat, deepthroating you nice and slowly.

“God, Chae, that feels so good, if you keep at that I’m gonna cum inside that pretty mouth. “

If she heard you she didn’t care, Chaeyoung was on a mission, and that was to thoroughly drain your balls inside her. You try and hold out as long as you can, but her new deepthroating skills throw you over the edge, it’s just way too much to handle.

“Oh my god, Chae, I’m gonna fucking cum.”

You sink into the bed as the tightness in your balls releases and you erupt, thick hot semen flows out of your tip, filling up her open, warm mouth, and shooting deep into her throat, she never takes her eyes off you as your orgasm mercifully slows down to a halt. Your load was a bit too much for Chaeyoung, she rushes to swallows it all to prevent herself from choking as she releases you from her grip.

"Fuck, that felt so good. You're incredible at that."

Chaeyoung gives you a few moments to recover, and then licks her lips.

"Come taste me now."

Chaeyoung lays back on the bed, resting her head against the pillows, she bites her lip hard and makes a “come here” motion with her finger, wanting you to completely own her.

You lay down on top of her, staring into her eyes as you feel completely lost in them, your lips meet hers as you cup the right side of her face with one hand, she wraps both hands around the nape of your neck as the two of you engage in lustful, full kisses, savoring one another as both of your tongues play around with each other. Chaeyoung is surprisingly rougher than you, she bites your lower lip hard, almost enough to leave blood.

You break the kiss and move your mouth towards the left side of her inviting neck, aggressively sucking and kissing at her soft milky skin, the other Twice members will get mad at you for leaving a mark on her, but you really don’t care, you need to let her know she’s yours. Your head lowers down to her chest, her breasts were smaller than the rest of the members, but no less desirable. You take her right nipple into your mouth, already hard and sensitive as you roll your tongue around it, taking your other hand and pinching her left nipple and she cries out. You paint wild strokes over each and every part of her nipple, alternating between left and right breasts until you've had your fill.

Moving ever so slowly, you lead a trail of kisses down her lower body, halting at her stomach and making sure you mark every part of her firm abs with your lips.

You dig your fingers in the waistband of her underwear, paying attention to the wet spot in the center of her crotch, as you pull her garment slowly down her muscular legs and over her feet before it joins the pile of clothes already on the ground.

Finally you make your way to that delicious area in between her thighs, just past her trimmed bush, as your tongue escapes from your mouth to her lower lips and darts around her folds. Chaeyoung’s nectar collects on your tongue, she tastes delicious, a pleasant bittersweet taste that you just can’t get enough of, a mixture of musk and strawberries. If it wasn’t for her busy schedules you would eat her pussy out for hours every single day and never, ever get tired of it. 

Your tongue forms figure-eights around her wetness, she squirms and moans as you make your way to her hardened clit, swirling around it before taking it into your mouth and suckling on it, driving Chaeyoung absolutely wild as she grabs a handful of hair roughly, trying to anchor herself in anyway possible.

“Fu-fuck! That feels so good, keep doing that.“

You suck and release her clit several times, staring into her eyes as Chaeyoung’s hips buck and her moans become louder and louder with each release, she grabs the back of your head and wraps her right foot around her your neck, pushing you down into her and borderline suffocating you with her pussy.

You explore every inch of her with your tongue, eating her out sloppily, rubbing circles around her clit with your thumb, Chaeyoung wants to cum badly, but suddenly stops you and pushes your face away.

“Just use your fingers now, I wanna cum on them. Don’t stop until I tell you to. ”

Chaeyoung spreads her legs wide for you as you bring your middle finger to her warmth and caress the edge of her folds, gathering moisture around your fingertips as you slip inside her gently, her walls tighten around your digit as it disappears inside her.

Your ring finger joins, expanding her pussy slightly, filling both fingers to the hilt, unrelentlessly fingerfucking her as she becomes wetter and wetter. Your fingers dip in faster, you manage to find her G-spot, as she throws her head back.

“Oh fuck! Right there baby, that’s it, don’t stop.“

“Wouldn’t dream of it. “

That familiar feeling was starting to boil inside Chaeyoung’s stomach, but this time it had a different variation from her regular orgasms, she's unsure what is happening to her body but before she has any time to process it suddenly overtakes her.

“Wait- baby, I think i’m going to-”

As soon as those words leave her mouth, a thin, clear liquid suddenly gushes out of her heat as her entire body violently jerks.

“Holy shit,” Chaeyoung manages to blurt out, completely taken by surprise.

Chaeyoung squirts, and she squirts a lot. Her body is trembling, your pace slows down dramatically as you try your hardest to help her come down from what was one of the most intense orgasms she’s ever had in her life, she looks like she’s in another world, completely out.

“Wow. Just wow. I had no idea you were a squirter Chae. Have you done that before?”

“I-I’ve only done it once, Nayeon made me do it before. I guess you both know what spots to hit. Keep going.”

“These sheets are going to be messy though.”

“Not as much as me. I’ll buy you new ones. Now keep going.”

The floodgates, quite literally have been opened, after the first time Chaeyoung just can’t stop squirting, your fingers keep moving quickly inside her, making wet squish sounds as she squirts again and again and again, her sweet juices continue to flow everywhere, you’ve lost track at this point it doesn't seem like she's ever going to stop.

Chaeyoung is extremely sensitive and crying, she just can’t stop orgasming but she still desperately needs more, at this point she’s completely lost all control of her body, and feels embarrassed that she’s completely ruined your sheets, but she doesn't want you to let up until she just can’t take it anymore.

“You look really blissed out babe. Should I keep going?,” you look at her to watch her reaction and keep your voice low.

“Yes, just..just a little bit longer. It feels so good. Make me do it one more time. “

You rock those same two fingers deep inside her pussy, the speed and intensity of her being fingered really did a number on her, and once again Chaeyoung squirts, not as intense, not as gushing but still enough to feel good and have her moan at the pleasure.

“Okay..you can stop. You’re really, really good at that. “

You slowly remove your fingers from her soaked, tight walls, she’s so sensitive that when you pull out that she almost cums again around nothing, she lets out a deep breath as you bring your drenched fingers to her lips, she sucks her own sweet juices off of them seductively.

“Come fuck me now.”

Grabbing her waist, you gently pull her body back towards the edge of the bed, spreading her legs wide as the juicy fruit in between her thighs awaits. You carefully line up your hard cock with Chaeyoung’s slick, tight pussy, propelling yourself gently inside her warmth, a soft moan escapes her mouth as her walls immediately constrict around your shaft.

Chaeyoung was tight, very tight, but she was still dripping wet, making penetration fairly easy, you use your hips to drive your cock further into her welcoming pussy, pushing past your head as her walls swallow you up, lathering your hardness with slick. Your cock ends up halfway inside her warm depths, you let her adjust to being filled more before you pull back out.

You really enjoyed rough sex with the other members, but Chaeyoung was delicate, as much as you wouldn’t have minded pounding her tight little pussy until she screams, your cock was really big for her body and you didn’t want to hurt her.

Chaeyoung gives the go ahead to keep going, you reinsert yourself back in to her entrance, impaling your cock deeper and deeper inside her, until you finally bottom her out as she whines a bit.

“You okay baby?”

“Yes, I-I think so, it feels so good, you’re just, really, really big.”

You slightly pick up speed, giving full thrusts in and out of her tight pussy, filling her to the hilt over and over, as the volume of Chaeyoung’s moans gets louder by the second.

Wanting to feel her even deeper, you bring her legs together, lifting her knees up towards her chin and her feet hovering almost directly above her head, she gasps at the new angle, becoming undone by being filled so fully.

“Fuck, baby, that's good, you’re so deep in me.”

You're able to penetrate her very deeply now, filling her balls deep and it becomes just too much for her again as she suddenly squirts all over your cock with such intensity that it forces you to pull out.

“God, Chae that’s so fucking hot.”

She looks thrilled with your approval, grinning ear to ear, you give her ample time to recover and embed your cock back inside her, when an idea pops into your head.

“Okay, my turn to try something.”

She looks a bit unsure but trusting, you scoop both asscheeks and start to lift her up off the bed, she senses what you’re doing and wraps her arms around your neck as you pick her entire body and carry her, still embedded into her pussy.

Your hands move to her hips as you continue to thrust into her tightness, you couldn’t be as deep inside her as you liked, but if you wanted to you could carry Chaeyoung all over the apartment and fuck her everywhere. Chaeyoung loved the spontaneity of the new position, she hugs around your neck tighter, wanting you to thrust in her more.

It was a very tiring position, even as light as her body was you need to place her back down onto the pillows, taking her again into missionary position.

You pin her arms down over her head, staring into her eyes deeply as you fuck her wet, warm pussy deeply, watching as she writhes in pleasure, she looks so unbelievable hot in the moment, you wish could be inside her forever.

Your orgasm begins to creep up on you as your thrusts quicken in pace, you bury your head into her neck, Chaeyoung catches on quickly and wraps her legs around you, the muscles in her legs allow her to grip your body tightly, even if you wanted to pull out she wasn’t going to let you.

Chaeyoung whispers into your ear softly, “Cum inside me baby. Fill. Me. Up. “

Her words were like a gun going off, you try and hold out as long as you can but you immediately hit the point of no return and explode inside her, shooting hot, sticky cum deep inside her pussy, filling her walls up more with every pulse, you thrust slower and slower until you can barely move as your orgasm subsides.

“Fuck, that was so good, Chaeyoung. “

“You were amazing too, baby. I’m going to be sore in the morning, but it was so worth it. “


	9. Nayeon's Control

Nayeon and yourself are grabbing a bite at a secluded cafe, sharing a Korean shaved ice that was still too much for even both of you, talking about what she wants to do to you next. The subject of ropes and cuffs and handkerchiefs suddenly got brought up, she seemed to have way too much knowledge about these types of things. You’ve never been tied up before, but if there was anyone you trusted to do it it was Nayeon. 

 

On the trip back she explains what to expect, she talks about the color system, and has you pick out your safe word, something that will only be used between the two of you. 

 

Nayeon takes you into the bedroom of her apartment and has you lay down, she undresses herself and pins your arms over your head, grabbing a pair of cold, steel handcuffs and restraining both wrists to the metal headboard behind you, the sound of a click makes you nervous as she puts the key on top the bedside table for easy access. 

 

“Just relax, I’ll take good care of you, but you have to be good and not cum until I tell you to. Do you remember your safe word baby?” 

 

“Of course. ” 

 

She pulls at the fabric of your t-shirt, with an puzzled look in her eyes.

 

“How much do you like this shirt?”

 

“It’s just a shirt, I can get another one, why?” 

 

She doesn’t answer but quite literally rips it off of you, tearing it from the collar down until the seams split it in two, grabbing what was left of the material from behind your back and flinging it across the room. You’re quite impressed at her strength and equally turned on. 

 

Nayeon trails her fingers down your chest and stomach, digging her nails deep into your skin before removing your pants and boxers, freeing your erection from its fabric constraints. 

 

“Look at you, you're rock hard already and I’ve barely touched you. You're pathetic.”

 

“Spread your legs for me. Don't fucking move. ”

 

Nayeon already planned what she was going to do to you, she had borrowed Sana’s hitachi wand and picks it up off the bed next to her, turning it on at the lowest speed and presses it against the underside of the head of your cock, hovering it in place against your sweet spot as you shudder. 

 

“Holy fuck,” you cry out, slightly in shock at the sudden intensity. 

 

You’re overwhelmed at the intense vibrations, it’s unlike anything you’ve ever felt before, and just as you’re getting used to the sensation Nayeon ups the speed, causing your body to jerk violently. 

 

“Sensitive are we? I said not to move.” Nayeon says, almost in a mocking tone, she’s enjoying this way too much. She turns the wand on the highest setting, running it around your head as you moan loudly until precum starts to form over the wand, she notices and quickly powers it off. 

 

“Look at you, making a mess already. How pathetic. Do you need to cum already? You’re going to have to fucking wait.”

 

Nayeon places the device back on the bed and wraps her hand around your throat, pressing tightly, making sure you know she owns you. “You’re mine.” 

 

She straddles your crotch, grinding her pussy up and down your cock, you instinctively reach out to touch her but you can’t as your hands jerk back, you grow frustrated by the cold steel that surrounds your wrists.

 

“What’s wrong baby? Did you want to fuck me? You want this hard cock balls deep inside my tight pussy don’t you? Answer me.”

 

“Y-yes, Nayeon. Please.”

 

“That’s just too fucking bad, you’re not getting any of my pussy today. Don’t be greedy baby. “

 

Nayeon takes your cock with one hand, teasing you slowly, painfully slow. She brushes against your tip with her tongue one flick at a time, taking her sweet time before she touches your cock again, making you linger as long as she wants you to. In between drawn out swipes of her tongue she sporadically sucks your head, but only for a few seconds at at time, she’s absolutely torturing you, and she knows it, your head is quickly becoming swollen and purple. 

 

She spits on your cock until it's nice and wet, using each delicate hand to give your length one stroke at a time, you wait for her to find a rhythm but she never does, you're completely dying from not being touched properly. 

 

Nayeon could feel your desperation, she almost felt bad for you but her sadistic side takes over, she really gets off on teasing you and seeing you absolutely helpless made her dripping wet.

 

She takes a moment to look up at you, checking your status and making sure you're okay. 

 

“What color are we baby?” 

 

“Green.”

 

“Good. You’re doing so well baby, you’ve earned this.”

 

No sooner do those words hit your ears and Nayeon already has a mouthful of dick, she’s done being slow, she’s vigorously sucking your cock, fondling your balls with one hand while the other works your shaft in a twisting motion, the pleasure is so sudden and welcome, and you feel threatened by the familiar tight feeling in your balls. 

 

“Fuck, Nayeon, I'm getting close. Can I cum?” 

 

“No, I'm not done with you. You better not, or else I'll edge you for the rest of the entire day and leave you here without an orgasm for everyone to see. “

 

You knew she wasn't bluffing, the last time you came without permission she tortured you for hours, letting go of your cock at the last possible second and ruining every one of your orgasms, she made you cum so many times in succession that your cock was sore and your balls were swollen red and aching. 

 

You’re so built up, you try hard to focus on anything besides her tight warm mouth bobbing up and down frantically between your legs, she had you completely wrapped around her finger and wasn’t going to let you cum until you absolutely begged for it. 

 

“Fuck, holy shit. Please, N-Nayeon, I need to-”

 

She cuts you off, “Shut up. You should be thankful I’m going easy, you can handle it. My little fucktoy always does what I want don’t you?”

 

Your cock ends up embedded in her mouth again, she takes you mercilessly into the back of her throat again and again, you clench your fists hard and do everything in your power to prevent your orgasm from taking over. 

 

Nayeon grows tired of your begging and pleading, she’s finally had her fill of toying with you and opens her mouth and out comes the three words you’ve been desperately waiting to hear. 

 

“You can cum.”

 

A tidal wave of relief washes over you, Nayeon strokes your cock and aims it towards her face, almost instantly you erupt, your entire body convulses as a geyser of hot, sticky cum shoots from your tip, painting her face white. You lose track of how many times you spurt as your eyes involuntarily close, you force them open to see the pleasant sight of Nayeon’s face completely covered in your warmth, trying her best to help you come down from your high and comfort your still trembling body. 

 

Nayeon runs her hands over her face and does her best to collect your cum on her fingertips, bringing them to her mouth and tasting it, completely satisified with the taste. 

 

She grabs the key off the end table and jams it into your cuffs, unlocking them and masaging both of your wrists as she removes them. 

 

“Did I hurt you, are you okay baby? You’re still shaking.”

 

“No I-I’m fine, it was just, really really intense.” 

 

“Good, next time it’ll be my turn.”


	10. Momo's Practice Room

You make your way down a long, lit corridor and open the door to the second JYP dance studio on the right to see the sweaty body of Hirai Momo, she had just finished with an intense solo practice and was trying to cool down her body. Just moments ago she sent a message to meet her, saying it was “urgent”. 

 

“I’m here, you said you needed some help with something?”

 

“I can’t get this choreo down babe, I’ve been struggling for hours, maybe I need to take a break. Do you want to help me out?”

 

“Of course, what can I do?”

 

“I need you to fuck me. In my ass. Now. “

 

Momo leans against the red wall of the studio and bends over, your fingers dig into the waistband of her blue sweatpants and pull them down to her ankles, exposing her tight, perfectly round, muscular ass.

 

“No underwear today babe?”

 

“You know I don’t like wearing any, it just gets in the way. Besides it makes my ass look better in these pants without it.” 

 

You don’t have any lube with you, so you use the next best thing and spit on your cock to insert it in her ass, it’s a tight fit at first but with more saliva you easily penetrate her, Momo’s body doesn't offer any resistance as her tight asshole stretches out to welcome you inside, the pleasure causes her to whine as you fill her up completely.

 

“Fu-fuck! You're so big, it feels good. Fuck me harder baby, make me yours.”

 

You saw no point in locking the door, you didn't care who walked in to see you balls deep inside Momo’s tight firm ass, splayed out for everyone to see. You grab Momo’s hips and squeeze tight, hard enough to leave bruises. You don't let up and give a barrage of thrusts, constantly pistoning her hot asshole, fucking her ass so deep and hard she wasn’t going to be able to dance later, much less be able to walk. 

 

“I know you didn’t lock the door baby, that’s so fucking hot, anyone could walk in and see what you’re doing to me right now.“

 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you? I bet the thought of the other members walking in on us makes you dripping. Maybe we should invite them, have them all see our little show?”

 

Before Momo has a chance to answer you speed up your thrusts even more, finding a rhythm and ramming into her ass as fast and hard as possible, so much so that your balls begin to slap against her wet pussy. You take a glance to your right and look up at the wall of mirrors of reflecting the image of you embedded in Momo’s ass, pleased with the view of your sweat filled bodies clinging to one another. 

 

Momo desperately tries to hold her moans but she just can't, the intense pleasure of her being filled to the brim causes them to echo around the small room, anyone within earshot would be a fully aware of what was happening inside. 

 

“Do you like fucking my ass baby? It feels so good, keep fucking me as long as you can, I can’t wait to feel your hot load inside me. “

 

You reach forward and form a makeshift ponytail with her dark locks, gripping it firmly and pulling her hair back towards you, you really give it to Momo, drilling her tight ass with so much force that you just can’t take it anymore, you desperately need to drain your balls inside her, and mercifully your orgasm arrives.

 

All it took was a few more seconds of thrusting in and out of Momo’s ass before you explode inside her, filling her tight asshole full of thick, creamy cum. You slowly pull your cock out of her clenched hole and before your hot fluid can leak out, you pull her pants back up, giving a quick pat on her ass, leaving her to go about the rest of her day.


	11. Jeongyeon's Taxi Service

Yoo Jeongyeon was in an experimenting mood as of late, her newest kink was wanting to try roleplay, ever since the last music video, the thought of having a different persona was completely arousing to her. She borrow the same car and outfit from JYP management, they didn’t really ask why, it’s likely they weren’t going to reuse it anytime soon anyways. 

 

A makeshift red taxi cab pulls up to the curb, you head in the back seat and shut the door behind you.

 

“Where to?”

 

“Please Jeongyeon, have some manners, I’m a customer. Call me sir at least.”

 

Trying not to crack up, she puts a stoic look on her face and complies. 

 

“Sorry, sir. Where to, sir?” 

 

“Just drive around, it doesn’t matter where you take me. Try not to hit anything.” 

 

Her eyes subtly roll back as does as requested, making a few passes around the neighborhood, trying her best to get in character. 

 

The red cab comes to a halt as you end up right back at your living quarters, the car’s brakes squeak as Jeongyeon looks into the rearview mirror and speaks up.

 

“We’re here, sir. I got here as fast as I could safely.“

 

“Excellent, Jeongyeon. Would you like to come in for some coffee as my gratitude?”

 

“I’d like that sir, my shift is over anyways after this.”

 

The two of you make it inside, Jeongyeon takes her shoes off as you motion for her to sit down.

 

“Please have a seat, it’ll be ready in just a few minutes.”

 

“Thank you, sir. “

 

“You’re doing well Jeongyeon, keep going,” you whisper in her ear, flashing a smile at her. 

 

Maybe it was that she was enjoying everything too much, maybe her older actress sister had rubbed off on her, but she really was doing a good job of finding her role. Her constant use of the “sir” title was a nice touch, it brought forth a level of power and submissiveness that was intoxicating, every instance of the word that left her lips sent tingles through your body. 

 

You hear a loud ding from the electric kettle, signaling the hot water is ready. You head into the kitchen to grab two mugs, pouring the same amount of coffee in each one, as you hand Jeongyeon one. 

 

She takes a sip of the hot beverage, and lets out a sigh of delight. 

 

“This is really good sir, what is it?”

 

“It’s Columbian, I went there on vacation a few weeks ago and bought the biggest bag they would let me. It’ll probably last me the whole year.”

 

Jeongyeon finishes her cup, and puts it down on the coffee table in front of her.

 

“Can I make a request sir?”

 

“Of course, Jeongyeon.”

 

“I’d really like you to fuck me, sir. I hope that isn’t out of line.’

“Not at all, Jeongyeon. I thought you’d never ask.” 

 

The two of you walk to the bedroom, Jeongyeon in front, giving you a chance to glance at those long toned legs of hers.

 

Jeongyeon takes her chauffeur hat and throws it onto the dresser, running one hand through her light brown hair and ruffling it around with her fingers.

 

She cups the side of your neck and presses her lips to yours, her perfume intoxicates you as your tongues swirl around each other. 

 

Your shirt becomes burdensome, you quickly dispose of it as Jeongyeon sinks to her knees in front of you, unbuckling your belt hastily, before you know it your leftover articles of clothing are down to your ankles, you step out of them and kick them across the room, your cock no longer feels encumbered by the crutches of clothing.

 

Jeongyeon moves closer and rubs her hands up and down the side of your thighs, she’s borderline drooling at the sight of your hard cock in front of her. She takes it in one hand and wraps her fingers around it, stroking it nice and slowly. 

 

“You’re so big, sir.”

 

She doesn't waste any time and wraps her soft lips around your shaft, the warm magical feeling of her slippery mouth overtakes your senses, intense pleasure blankets your whole body as a long, deep moan escapes your mouth. 

 

“Does that feel good, sir?”

 

“It feels fucking incredible, keep doing that.”

 

“With pleasure, sir.”

 

Before you can even take your next breath, Jeongyeon has you fully in the back of her throat, your head tilts back instinctively as you close your eyes for a few brief seconds, taking it all in. She sucks your cock slowly, purposefully, and then quickly, she switches up the pace at seemingly random intervals, ensuring you don't know what to expect next other than intense, deep fulfilling pleasure, watching that pretty head of hers bobbing up and down between your crotch. 

 

She takes a brief pause from blowing you, pumping your shaft with both hands up and down, spiraling each one in opposite directions. Your hard cock makes its back way inside her mouth, one hand still stroking your length, while the other makes it way down and massages your balls, her wet tongue brushes along the underside of your tip

 

As good as everything felt, as gratifying as the view of her head bobbing up and down between your legs was still draped in that sexy chauffeur outfit, you needed to see that tight body of hers in all its glory. 

 

“I've had enough of these clothes. Take them off, in thirty seconds I want you naked and bent over the edge of the bed.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Moving against the clock Jeongyeon stands up and faces you, her pantsuit quickly comes off, her fingers frantically untie her tie and the shirt underneath disappears, with one hand she unsnaps her black bra, and tosses it in front of you. Her tits were nice and shapely, not big, but you certainly wouldn't call them small. 

 

A modest pair of matching black underwear left is the only thing preventing access to that beautiful pussy of hers, Jeongyeon was more discreet than the other girls when it came to underwear choices, almost never wearing a thong, instead opting for a simple bikini cut. 

 

Her fingers dig into the waistband of the black garment as she turns around and bends over, slowly peeling it off her hips gradually, exposing more and more of her firm ass and those succulent lower lips, the slightest patch of pubic hair was visible as her underwear hits the floor and vanishes with the rest of the discarded attire. 

 

“Do you like what you see, sir?” she asks as her body reaches forward and her hands lean on the edge of the mattress. 

 

“Absolutely. Your body is incredible, Jeongyeon. “

 

“Thank you, sir. Come give me a taste.”

 

You could have punished the girl for breaking character, generally you were the one who gave the orders but in the moment you didn’t care. You drop to your knees in front of her crotch, the sight of her splayed out, her delicious dripping pussy displayed right in front of you made your mouth water as you dive in.

 

Jeongyeon parts her legs to grant you full access to her body, you mark both sides of her thighs with soft, delicate kisses, she’s so sensitive that the slightest touch makes her tremble.

 

Grabbing onto her ass cheeks for balance, your tongue introduces itself to her entrance, flicking up and down carefully along her folds, painting soft strokes as you watch her reaction, making sure you were doing what she liked. 

 

You lick around every part of her lower lips, tasting the succulent flavor of her soft flesh, you find her hardened clit and suckle on it, burying your face in between her soft thighs and eat her pussy out like it was your last meal, savoring every sweet drop of nectar that releases. Jeongyeon moans breathlessly as she reaches back to grab a handful of your hair, doing whatever she can to anchor herself.

 

“Fuck, you're so good at that, sir.”

 

You bring a finger inside as her tight pussy constricts around it, rocking back and forth before finding a rhythm. A second digit joins and you curl both fingers, twisting them as you penetrate her unrelentingly, rubbing circles around her swollen clit with your thumb and not before long you hit her g-spot, her slick walls tighten around you firmly, signaling that she was close to orgasm. 

 

“C-can I-” She struggles to form a sentence, the bliss takes her over.

 

“Use your words, Jeongyeon. Tell me what you want.” 

 

“May I cum, sir?”

 

“Of course, Jeongyeon.”

 

The tight feeling in her abdomen releases as her orgasm hits her hard, her legs begin to buckle as her whole body jerks, she clenches the sheets hard in front of as sweet, succulent juices flow out, completely drenching your fingers. You slow down your pace to help her ride out out her high, slowly withdrawing your fingers, her sensitivity almost makes her cum again as you bring your fingers across your lips, slurping your fingertips and savoring the bittersweet flavor of her juice.

 

“Please fuck me now, sir. I want that cock of yours inside me.”

 

“Stay right there, Jeongyeon. “

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

You line up behind her, pushing down on her upper back as her body forms a ninety degree angle. Guiding your cock between her thighs, you center it up with her glistening lips as you press against her tight entrance, you thrust inside gently as your head penetrates Jeongyeon’s slick pussy, she instantly constricts around your cock as wetness fills around it. 

 

“Sink back onto me Jeongyeon, fuck yourself with my cock. “

 

“Gladly, sir.”

 

Her hips push against your body as she slinks back, enveloping her pussy around your hard cock, filling more of herself up with you, not before long she embeds your entire length inside her, filling to the hilt and gasping loudly. 

 

“Holy shit, you’re so fucking big, sir. You feel so good inside me, sir.”

 

You let her fuck you for a bit before regaining control, grabbing onto her waist and giving deep, gentle thrusts, fucking that wonderful body from behind.

 

She’s so tight, so wet, every thrust inside sends ecstasy throughout your whole body, making you more and more breathless, if you really wanted you could cum inside her right then and there, but you needed to prolong and savor every moment of pleasure. 

 

Your palms flatten against the small of her back, digging your nails in and trail their way upwards just above her shoulder blades, squeezing the area outside of her neck and pulling her body back slightly towards you, allowing you to penetrate deeper, continuously thrusting in and out of her tight, wet hole, finding the perfect rhythm. 

 

Your right hand lets go and drops from her shoulder and maneuvers to her chest, grabbing a handful of her right breast and squeezing, rolling her hard nipple in between your fingers, the sensitivity makes her clench around your cock tighter. 

 

“Fuck, that's so good. You're gonna make me cum again, sir. May I?”

 

“No, not yet, don’t be greedy, Jeongyeon. You can cum when I say you can. “

 

The rejection makes her whine, she's so aroused, so sensitive, so completely dripping and becoming wetter with every thrust, but she wants to do everything in her power to please you. You give one more long, deep, filling thrust before pulling out of her as she whimpers. 

 

“Lay down in front of me, Jeongyeon. Wanna see that pretty face of yours when you cum.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Jeongyeon takes a seat on the bed and scoots back, lining her hips up with the edge of the bed, laying flat on her back and spreading her legs, moving her long legs back towards her, hovering just above her stomach.

 

You reinsert your hard cock deep inside her entrance, simultaneously both letting out a gasp, you can feel the heat radiating from her center, both of you teeter on the edge of orgasm, but you need just a little bit more of that tight pussy, need to feel her wrapped tight around your cock, and most importantly you need to make her cum again.

 

You rest your hands on her knees and thrust into her deeply, your body slapping against her warm skin, she constricts again around your cock as your balls smack into her at the end of every thrust, she can’t take much more, pretty soon she was going to cum whether you let her or not, the least you could do was let her know she’s earned her release.

 

“Okay, Jeongyeon, you've been patient enough. Cum for me. Cum all over my cock. “

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

Those words send a surge of relief, her walls clamp down around your cock, wetness pools around you as her hips buck and her moans grow the loudest they’ve been all night, you slowly bring your thrusts to a halt, helping her ride out her second orgasm of the night. 

 

The force of her orgasm sends you spirling towards the edge of your own, you regrettably pull out of her tight hole, as you feel close, very close. 

 

“Get on your knees. Open your mouth for me Jeongyeon.” 

 

“Yes, sir.” 

 

She kneels in front of you, her hands to her side, she opens her mouth wide and sticks her tongue out, eagerly awaiting your hot load. 

 

You give your cock a few more strokes and without warning, you hit the point of no return. 

 

“Fuck, I'm cumming. Don't move.”

 

Your left hand holds the back of her head to brace yourself as your right one continues to stroke your cock, within seconds you erupt, shooting continuous streams of thick hot semen onto her warm tongue, you do your best to contain it all in her mouth, but a few spurts paint the sides of her mouth with white, sticky, cum.

 

She gulps your load down her throat, licking her lips before showing you her open mouth and tongue, proving that she has indeed swallowed every single drop. 

 

"Was it everything you wanted, Jeongyeon?"

 

"Of course, " she replies, dropping the sir moniker finally.

 

"Let's try something different next time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to locke_ for this idea. Thanks for reading, please leave any comments or suggestions as always. Happy Thanksgiving to all the American readers. <3


	12. Dahyun's Lesson

“Tokyo's really pretty, isn't it unnie?” Dahyun asks Mina while staring at the nighttime skyline through the large hotel window.

“It is! Not as pretty as you though,“ Mina replies, remote in hand, scanning through the Netflix menus, trying to find something new to watch.

Dahyun groans at the cheesiness and sticks her tongue out at her.

The two girls had sent you on a hunt for something to satisfy their hunger, it was past midnight so room service wasn’t an option anymore, and there weren’t a whole lot of places that delivered this late either.

“Shouldn't he be back by now? I'm starving,” Dahyun asks as her stomach growls, as if it was agreeing with her.

“He's not used to the street layout, it's much different than Seoul and he's not as confident in his Japanese as he should be, maybe he got lost. Let me message him and find out.“

Before Mina can unlock her phone a loud click signals your arrival as you enter the room with an assortment of food containers and cups.

“Sorry, I had to go to three different restaurants to find a place that carried watermelon juice for you Mina.“

“That was really nice of you, any kind of juice would had been fine baby, you didn't have to go to all the trouble. “

“It was worth the effort, I know how much you like it. Besides now I'll never forget how to ask for it in Japanese.”

“You're such a dork,” Mina says as she laughs, showing that cute gummy smile of hers as she grabs the cup and has her first sip of the sweet fruit beverage.

Minutes go by as empty styrofoam packaging and plasticware is sprawled out over the hotel room table, Mina gathers it all up and deposits it in the trash can, sitting back down and having another drink of her favorite fruit juice.

“That was really good. I think, maybe we should work some of that that food off now?”

You and Mina flash bedroom eyes at each other, Dahyun catches the not-so-subtle innuendo and the sexual tension that could be cut with a knife, deciding she's somehow overstayed her welcome, even though she was sharing half the room with her older Japanese member.

“I guess that's my cue to leave. I'll go see what Sana unnie is doing and leave you two alone. “

Mina laughs. “Already? You don't have to leave you know. In fact, you could even stay and… watch us if you wanted to to. Maybe, we could even teach you a thing or two?.”

Dahyun coughs and nearly chokes on her cola.

“Wait, what? Wouldn’t..that be weird? I-I wouldn’t I just get in the way?”

“No, of course not baby girl, the extra set of eyes is certainly most welcome. If you’re uncomfortable with it that’s totally fine, but I’m sure neither one of us would mind the addition of an audience. “

You nod your head in agreement, “Not at all. We’ll put on a show for you.”

“O-okay... if you insist.” Dahyun tries to not put her nerves out on display.

“We do.”

Dahyun makes her way to the leather chair in the corner right by the bed and plops down in it. Mina grabs you by the hand as you both approach the front of the bed just in front of her.

She cups the side of your cheek and kisses you softly, her lips smack against yours, the taste of watermelon juice still lingers and without warning she shoves her tongue in your mouth, wrestling around your own. Mina takes control and pushes you up against the hotel window, pressing your back into the cold translucent pane as Dahyun looks on.

Mina strips you of your shirt, throwing it beside Dahyun and kneels before you, unbuckling and unzipping your pants, making quick work of them and yanking them down to your ankles.

She rubs your hardening cock through the fabric of your black cotton boxers, desperate to free itself from the burdensome cloth. She digs her delicate fingers into the elastic waistband and pulls them off, freeing your now rock hard erection as it feels the cool air for the first time, you step out and kick both counterparts, sending them away.

Dahyun gasps at your size as Mina shoots a devilish grin at her, she brings her warm tongue to the base of your cock and edges upwards, giving slow, small flicks and lathering up your cock nicely, she reaches the head of your cock and swirls circles around it, brushing against your slit wildly.

She strokes your cock until convinced you’re fully erect, bringing it in into her slick mouth, wrapping her soft, plump lips around your head and squeezing tightly, you can’t help but notice that Dahyun can’t seem to keep her eyes off of your erection. 

“It’s okay to look, baby girl. His cock is really nice isn’t it? ” Mina asks the purple-headed girl with a smile on her face.

Dahyun nods, still too nervous to speak. Mina brings your cock back into her slick mouth, working your length with her hand, twisting around and stroking it as she brings her left hand to your balls and fondles them gently, Mina knew how much you loved ballplay, the sudden pleasure makes you gasp, the sensations were fierce and blissful, and there being a third body in the room enjoying the show only added to it.

Not before long your shaft hits the back of Mina’s throat with ease, she begins bobbing her head up and down as her saliva coats your cock, Dahyun was almost shocked at the natural ability Mina had able to fully take your cock inside her mouth and deepthroat you.

“Fuck, that’s so good Mina, don’t fucking stop.”

Mina’s blowjob is sloppy and wet, her tongue flicks around the underside of your head wildly, with every stroke of her mouth more and more ecstasy fills up your body, threatening to overload you. Under different circumstances she might have taken her time with you, making you squirm with anticipation and buildup but this time she wants to show off to Dahyun.

“You’re really good at that unnie.” Dahyun finally speaks up.

She’s unable to respond as she’s balls deep in your crotch, so you speak for her.

“Mina has had a… lot of practice. She really knows what she’s doing.”

Mina was terrific at sucking cock, she had picked up lots of experience in the past few months, blowing you in almost every possible location - hotel balconies, multiple cars, various bathrooms including the ones at JYP entertainment, the dressing room to her favorite lingerie store, the list goes on.

She even had the audacity to blow you in a public park down by the Han river late at night, you'd almost gotten caught by two middle-aged ladies out for an evening stroll, she had to do her best to convince them the reason your pants were down by your ankles was because you had just spilled hot coffee all over yourself, and were trying to soothe your legs with the pretend ointment she had stashed in her purse that was actually just Mina’s moisturizer. It was a good thing Mina acted as well as she gave head.

“Have you given a blowjob before Dahyun?” Mina asks as she pauses the magic she was performing between your legs.

“Uh, a few times, I don’t think I was very good at it though.“

“You can’t be that bad, come here and try. I’ll guide you through the process.”

“O-okay.”

Dahyun stands up and takes the position, kneeling in front of you as Mina scuttles next to her. She pulls her purple locks back and out of the way, granting you easier access to her mouth.

Mina instructs the girl, “Just start with the tip, baby girl. Use your tongue first.”

Dahyun does what she says and meets her tongue to your tip, slowly painting broad strokes around your swollen head, swirling around in random directions, watching as Mina looks on in approval. Her soft fingers take hold of your cock as she steers it into her mouth, sucking the tip of your cock ambitiously, trying her damndest to make you feel good.

Your breath shudders as she looks up at you doe-eyed. “Does that feel okay?”

“It feels really, really good, keep doing what you're doing.”

Dahyun reattaches your sensitive tip to her mouth with more force, her pace increases as she becomes more confident in what she's doing, eager to please you.

“You’re doing good Dahyun. Try to keep more eye contact,” Mina says, coaching her.

Her eyes meet yours, strands of purple hair fly wildly as she establishes a rhythm, bobbing her head up and down, mimicking what Mina was doing moments ago, for someone who didn’t seem to know what she was doing her blowjob felt amazing, those soft lips applying more and more pressure that send waves of pleasurable sensations throughout your body.

Dahyun’s mouth felt slightly different from Mina’s, her red lips weren’t as plump but they had a softer feel to them, her tongue was wetter, and the inside of her mouth felt just as warm and pleasurable, if not more so. Dahyun looked so, so pretty with your cock in her mouth, the pink and purple streaks of color in her hair really contrasted nicely with the pale tint of her skin.

Mina barges in and presses her tongue against the base of your cock, slicking up your shaft and sending new waves of sensations. Before you can even acknowledge her movements she dives face first into your balls, bringing each one into her mouth and slurping sloppily. Mina's hot breath on your balls was heavenly, it drove you crazy enough to want to finish on both of their pretty faces, but you exercised some self-control.

“God… that feels so good.”

The sight of the gorgeous women kneeling before you, tongues and mouths wrapped around every part of your shaft was a mind blowing feat that causes your head to unconsciously jerk back, the delight emanating over each and every part of your body was putting you in a daze, you need a moment to take it all in, as you weren’t sure when, if ever, you were going to have such a more perfect experience in your life.

Dahyun becomes more adventurous, and before you can blink more than just your head has moved past her lips, warmth surrounds your hard cock as more of it fills up her slippery mouth. Her mouth glides up and down, as Mina’s tongue wanders all over the base of your shaft. Before you know it Dahyun has taken you halfway, but she struggles a bit and has to back off, as a trail of spittle from your cock carries over and lands on her chin.

Mina looks at her concerned, “Don’t take more than you feel the need to baby girl. You don’t wanna gag yourself. “

“Okay. Am I doing okay so far, unnie?”

“You’re doing wonderful. Do you need a break? I’m fucking wet, and I need get fucked by that cock of his. ”

“He’s all yours, Mina unnie. “

The two girls stop their movements, allowing you to finally catch your breath.

“How do you want me baby?” Mina asks seductively, biting her lower lip.

“From behind, need to see that tight ass of yours while I fuck you. Dahyun, you can get on the bed too so you can get a closer look.”

“Oh, o-okay.”

“If you want, you don’t have to. But you’re going to miss out.”

Dahyun moves to climb on the bed, but Mina puts a hand on her shoulder and stops.

“Wait, Dahyun, come undress me first.”

She gulps and looks back at you, as if asking for your approval, you give a quick nod for her to go ahead.

Dahyun reaches up and unzips the dresses’ oddly placed front zipper, Mina helps out take each arm out of the straps before pulling it over her head.

Her hands tremble as she unbuttons each button, she tries to calm her nerves before exposing more and more of the older girl’s bare skin, she reaches the last button and removes it, unveiling it off her shoulders. The length of the shirt was long enough to cover up Mina’s lower body, and with its sudden disappearance Mina is left in nothing but a black lace bra and mint green underwear, the two colors paired up nicely against the creamy white tone of her body.

The younger woman in front of MIna is spending maybe a little too much time staring at her chest, ogling her as she reaches behind her the girls back, trying to unhook her bra, pulling at her straps everywhere but to no luck.

“Unnie, where is it?”

Mina laughs, “Sorry, it’s in the front.”

Still ogling Mina’s now exposed breasts, round and perky in shape, she looks away quickly as soon as Mina’s eyes meet hers, as if she had just been caught cheating on a test.

Mina's hands meet Dahyun's who brings them to her own breasts, using them to cup them, staring directly into her eyes.

“Do you like what you see? You’re practically drooling baby girl. It’s okay to stare, It would be rude of you not to. Have you ever undressed a woman before, Dahyun?”

She shakes her head no, still refusing to make eye contact.

“You’re cute when you’re nervous. Let’s get this pesky underwear off me now.”

Dahyun captures her fingers into Mina’s waistband, pulling the colorful garment down and off her hips, and dragging it away, uncovering her delectable shaved pussy as it makes way down her toned legs and hits her bare feet.

Mina’s naked body looked radiant in the light, her body was small but had the perfect amount of thickness in her legs and thighs, her breasts sat shapely on top her chest, perky and firm, not too big but not too small either. Her stomach was just magnificent and mouth-watering, you had indulged on several occasions in licking whipped cream off her tight abs, as well as other sugary ice cream toppings.

The two girls climb up on the bed, Dahyun sits on the pillows while Mina gets down on her hands and knees to face her, her feet are at the edge of the bed and her bare ass is facing you. She looks at you behind her and licks her lips.

“Fuck me baby.“

You stand behind her sprawled, naked body, taking a hand to her right cheek and giving a firm squeeze. Mina’s ass was honestly flawless, sculpted perfectly with just the right amount of curves, were Dahyun not here you most likely would have opted for anal sex instead, but that was probably too much for the mostly innocent girl to handle so soon.

You run a finger through the lips of Mina's pussy, collecting her slick and just as she said a few minutes ago she was already dripping. You tease Mina’s glistening lips with your cock in one hand, spreading them open with the other until you’re satisfied she’s wet enough to enter, with one grandiose movement you thrust deep inside her tight pussy as she cries out in pleasure.

“Fuck!”

Immediately you feel her walls clench around your cock, her lips squeeze tightly as her juices help lubricate your cock, you grab her narrow waist and impale yourself further and further, her pussy stretches out to accommodate your size until you bottom her out, pulling her body into yours with every thrust.

Meanwhile Dahyun feels anxious, a pool of wetness forms between her legs, threatening to ruin her underwear underneath.

You pick up the pace, giving deep, long thrusts inside Mina’s silken pussy, your balls smack onto her warm flesh with every thrust, filling her to the hilt. Mina’s normally soft, quiet voice was now booming, soft moans became loud ones, echoing around the surface of the expensive looking hotel room.

For a brief few seconds you actually forgot Dahyun was still there, the tightness of Mina’s wet cunt dominated your mind, it was the only thing you could process in the moment.

Dahyun savors the sight in front of her and bites the fingertip of her index finger, everything was a lot to take in for her. Mina was one of her closest friends and coworkers, she had seen her every single day for over three years, some of those times without clothing, but not like this. Here Mina was, naked and bent over in front of her, her face was contoured with pleasure and she was being fucked unrelentingly by someone who was equally close to her, if she had to admit it she was pretty fucking turned on right now.

Mina’s cries and moans break any tension Dahyun had building.

“God, that feels so good baby, you’re so fucking deep, Fuck! Pound that fucking cock in me, fuck me until I cum.”

You’re fully embedded inside Mina’s tight cunt now, every deep thrust inside her felt better than the last. You piston her tight hole with every inch of your cock, her walls were squeezing around you more and her breath was becoming more shallow by the second, you could tell she was getting close. Sweat begins to mist over Mina’s soft skin, the two of you are quickly becoming drenched in it, with every fluid movement of your hips your bodies meld together like gum.

You make eye contact with Dahyun before finding a good rhythm to fuck Mina with, you grab onto her soft, smooth shoulders for support and really pound her pussy, you feel her clench even tighter around your cock. Mina is so awash with pleasure that she buries her head into the sheets to try and dampen her moans but its seemingly fruitless, the pleasure just keeps building and building in her abdomen, boiling over past her breaking point.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck! I’m gonna fucking cum baby, I’m gonna fucking cum all over that cock.”

Mina succumbs to the pleasure as she cums hard, her orgasm hits with an intensity she wasn’t expecting, her hips buck as her whole body trembles, she grips the sheets with clenched fists tight, her dripping cunt pulses around you, becoming impossibly wet as she rides out her climax, you slow your thrusts down to almost to a stop, helping her catch her breath and recover.

Dahyun looks awestruck, the sight of a woman, even one she was deeply close to, losing herself and orgasming hard in front of her for the first time was a bit of a shock, she actually felt a tinge of jealousy and desperately wanted to experience that same euphoria.

Pretty soon she would get that chance.

“Fuck...baby…that was so good.” Mina’s voice relapses into a whisper again, she can barely move with bliss, much less speak.

“It’s time our Dahyun got some pleasure of her own don’t you think baby? Why don’t you have a seat for a change this time?”

You pull out of her slowly, as Mina’s tight, slick pussy lets go of your cock, you occupy the same chair that Dahyun was in earlier.

“Dahyun, come here, come lay in front of me, baby girl.”

“Y-yes, unnie.”

“We need to get rid of these annoying clothes.”

Mina moves quickly, seizing the bottom of her red striped top and lifting it up and over her head, exposing a light pink cotton bra, simple in nature. Mina pounces on the girl, diving into her mouth, surprising her with the sudden movement but she doesn’t resist. Both of their lips clash together as Mina cups her right cheek, tongues playing with each other unexpectedly, Mina is taken back a bit at the other girl matching her levels of passion.

Dahyun wanted to be touched more than she thought, even if she would never admit it. Mina breaks the kiss and moves her lips down to the left side of her neck, kissing every spot, placing soft, gentle pecks before diving in, nipping and suckling at the bare skin, intent on marking her and turning her skin a beautiful shade of dark red.

She reaches behind Dahyun to undo her clasp, using one hand and refusing to stray from her neck, she sheds the garment off her body, throwing it halfway across the room.

As if she tasked with a mission to have Dahyun completely naked, Mina makes quick work of her plaid skirt, unzipping the metal zipper pressed against her right thigh, yanking it off her and tossing it, landing almost in the same spot as the discarded bra. Underneath was a matching set of underwear, the only difference was the wet spot that had soaked through the front part of the fabric.

"Look at you baby girl, you made a mess didn't you?"

 

Dahyun doesn't say anything as her face turns crimson red.

Mina presses her palms flat on Dahyun’s stomach, trailing her delicate hands upwards across the smooth, pale skin, making way to her small, yet infinitely perky breasts and cupping them, kneading each one before walking her fingertips to the center of her mounds and playing with her sensitive nipples, pinching them lightly, causing the girl on her back to gasp.

Continuing her ambush on the pale girl’s chest, Mina kisses the area just below her neck, right under her collarbone, before bringing her mouth to Dahyun’s left breast, flicking strokes with her tongue against the sensitive nub, swirling around it and suckling it. She advances to the other one, never leaving her hand from the former, fingertips still rolling the spit-drenched nipple in between, as she indulges in tasting her other bud, slicking it up just as much as the other one, causing her body to twitch.

Mina inches slowly down Dahyun’s body, leaving a path of kisses on her stomach, pressing her lips firmly enough to leave a light outline of pink lipstick. She reaches the mecca of her body, hooking fingers in the waistband of her cute pink underwear, hauling them off her hips and dragging them down her legs, relieving her of the garment as she flings them at you like a slingshot, landing squarely in your lap.

Dahyun's naked body was utterly gorgeous, paleness blanketed her soft skin from head to toe.

“Are you ready?”

“I-I think so.”

“Keep your legs open for me.”

A devilish smile washes over Mina, she stares intently into Dahyun’s pretty eyes before opening her mouth again.

“You’re all mine, baby girl. I’m going to ruin you.”

Before diving into the feast between Dahyun's thighs, Mina ties her hair up in a makeshift ponytail, keeping her hair out of her eyes. She tries to calm the girl down by rubbing her warm, milky white thighs, she could sense the nervousness.

Dahyun wasn't a virgin, she had sex before but it wasn’t a pleasant experience, he was rough and cold, he didn’t give a shit about her needs, not even bothering to eat her out, and certainly didn't make her cum.

"Just tell me what you like baby girl, I'll do whatever you want."

"I-I don't know unnie, I've never even touched myself before." Dahyun's voice was weak and shaky, her lips were quivering.

"Okay then, just tell me what feels good, and I'll keep doing it to you," Mina says in that soft, quiet sultry voice of hers, smirking ear to ear.

Settling into position, Mina nudges Dahyun's body, rotating slightly to ensure you have the perfect view, you sit back in your chair and relax, eagerly awaiting the masterpiece that was about to take place for your eyes only.

Mina marks her inner thighs gently with kisses, warming her up, she's already so sensitive that her body jerks. She runs her hands through Dahyun's dark pubic hair before cupping her arms under her thighs and pulling her closer.

Mina brings the middle finger of one hand and teases it up and down her slit, gathering the slick that forms suddenly. She gently introduces the same finger inside her warm entrance, feeling the resistance of her tight walls as they constrict around Mina’s digit, as if she was being pulled in and not letting go. Mina looks at you, content with what she finds.

“She’s so fucking tight baby, she’s going to feel so good when you fuck her. I’ve barely touched her and she’s already drenched. “

She brings her ring finger to meet with the former, driving further into Dahyun’s tight pussy, her juices help lubricate MIna’s slim fingers, assisting her to thrust in past her knuckles.

“How does that feel baby girl, are you okay?”

Dahyun’s breath is becoming shallow, “It feels really good unnie, keep going.“

The two fingers slipped inside Dahyun push in deeper, until Mina fills up her pussy to the hilt, rocking back and forth, finding a rhythm, Mina fingers the girl aggressively, not intending to stop anytime soon as they curl and twist inside with every flick of her wrist, she begins to moan softly, taking in each and every sensation.

“Look at her baby, she’s so fucking wet, she’s going to be nice and ready for that cock once I get through with her. “

MIna was through with foreplay, and wants to desperately taste Dahyun, she dives in between her creamy thighs, using her tongue to give her pussy a long, satisfying lick from bottom to top, hovering on her clit for a few seconds before making her way back down.

She replicates the move again, and again, and again, tasting her juices on her taste buds, satisfied with the sounds coming out of Dahyun’s mouth, implying she must be doing something right. 

For the first few minutes Dahyun is completely speechless. Mina buries her face deep in between her succulent thighs and begins to eat her pussy out wildly, with the lust and hunger of a wild animal, it was like she had something to prove, that she was an expert at giving oral sex to both genders. Even as Mina was face first buried in Dahyun’s crotch she still somehow managed to look elegant.

Dahyun’s whole body shudders, the pleasure Mina was giving her below was unlike anything she had felt before, with every touch of Mina’s wet, warm tongue, she loses herself more and more, trying her hardest not to be overcome with the constant sensations surrounding her body.

A particularly loud, messy slurp comes out of Mina’s mouth, making Dahyun squirm even more.

“God, Dahyun, you’re so fucking delicious, I should have done this a long time ago.”

Mina gives her mouth a rest, finding Dahyun’s hardened clit and capturing it with her thumb, pressing into it and rubbing up down first, then circling it, never once letting up on the pressure, the sensitivity completely drives her up the walls.

The sight in front of you really was something else, you take a few moments to yourself, the blood rushing to you loins incessantly ensured your erection would never cease until your future climax. Mina was doing her best to make sure Dahyun felt as good as possible, needing her to share the same pleasure she had just moments before, it was by far the most erotic thing you’ve ever laid eyes on.

“Do you want a taste baby? You should really taste this sweet pussy of hers, it’s so fucking good.”

“Of course, I’ve been waiting.“

You take up Mina’s previous position as she moves beside you, you give little time to recover before snatching Dahyun’s sensitive nub into your mouth finally, suckling and nuzzling on it, tasting her sweet nectar for the first time. She tastes tangy and sweet, a bit like the duality of pineapple.

Dahyun takes in the differences in technique, Mina ate pussy with a more gentle approach, savoring every lick and taking her time more, you opted for a more forthright method, you liked to dive right in, sloppily, both ways made Dahyun completely squirm.

What seems feels like seconds but in reality was minutes go by, just as you feel yourself finding a nice rhythm and really start to enjoy the taste and feel of Dahyun’s warm, wet pussy, you feel a soft hand on the side of your cheek, and Mina pushes your face away playfully.

“Ok, you've had enough baby, I wanna make her cum myself,“ Mina grins devilishly, unwillingly to share her with you.

“You're so greedy .”

“I know.”

Mina dives right back in to the treat between Dahyun’s legs, holding onto her thighs for dear life, downright devouring her pussy, suckling at her clit wantonly and slurping up every single drop of her sweet juices that leak out, not wanting any to go to waste.

“Fuck! Unnie!”

The sudden swear word takes you both by surprise, it wasn’t something Dahyun did often, if ever. Mina was intent on driving the girl to the edge, far past the brink, all the way to her first orgasm.

Dahyun abruptly feels a pressure creep into her abdomen, every second that goes by it grows stronger and stronger.

“Mina unnie, I-I, I-m, Mi-na...”

Dahyun has been reduced to a shaking, quivering mess, she’s coming apart, and can’t even form full words anymore.

“You're about to cum, baby girl. Just relax, and let it happen. It's going to feel real good.”

The pressure in Dahyun’s body completely boils over, her orgasm strikes like a whip, her hips buck wildly, she scrambles to cling onto the back of Mina’s head, closing her eyes as her whole body convulses as the euphoria takes over her whole body. Mina tries her best to help Dahyun ride out her orgasm as she keeps contact on her clit, bathed in her delectable juices all over, her face glistening as the luminescence hits.

“How was it baby girl?” Mina looks up and asks, lips and chin completely drenched as she watches Dahyun slowly catch her breath.

“Good...really good. You’re amazing, unnie.”

Mina turns to you, grasping to back of your head and kissing your lips deeply, the taste of Dahyun’s nectar still fully on her lips.

“She’s all yours baby. Come fuck her. “

Mina gets out of the way, as you move forward, caressing Dahyun’s thighs, aiming your hard cock towards that gorgeous, shimmering pussy of hers, running your tip over her clit before pressing against her welcoming lips, eagerly anticipating that first feeling of penetration.

With the gentlest movement you part her lower lips with the head of your cock, thrusting inside and feeling her warmth wrap around your shaft before your tip disappears inside her slick pussy, she jerks back in response, eliciting a sultry moan from her mouth. Her lips preemptively hug your dick tightly before they yield their grip, her juices dowse your shaft in them, allowing for additional penetration.

You enjoyed the subtle differences between each woman’s body, Mina was extremely wet, it didn’t take much before her body gave you easy access, whereas Dahyun was extremely tight, much tighter than other Twice members, so much so that it almost hurt yourself to penetrate her.

“Does it feel good, baby girl?” Does it feel good being fucked by that thick cock of his?” Mina asks, already knowing what the answer is.

“Fuck, it’s so good, unnie. I-I-”

“Tell him what you want him to do to you.”

“Fu-fuck me deeper. Much deeper. I can take it. “

“You heard her, baby. Fuck that tight little pussy of hers nice and deep.”

You do as told, thrusting far in the depths of her tight pussy, filling her with every inch your cock before you bottom out, pulling out all the way and thrusting deep back in, fluidly and in one movement, all the way to the hilt. She cries out at the sudden lack of emptiness, gripping the sheets as the pleasure hits her hard.

“Don’t stop. It feels, so, so good.”

Dahyun’s words are a mere whisper now, with each deep thrust she heads further along her second orgasm of the night. She lets herself go, wrapping her thigh around your waist, shedding off the timidness and full embracing the pleasure deep inside her.

The two of you become silent for the first time of the night, taking in each other’s pleasure, as both of you begin to feel close to climax. 

Mina, tired of being a passive participant, lunges for Dahyun’s neck again, moving her body at an angle as to not get in the way, plunging her mouth against the soft flesh on the girl’s right side this time, licking and suckling every spot, not as roughly, one love bite was plenty for the time being.

The soft lips pressed against her send her spiraling towards the peak of her pleasure, within moments everything crashes around her, she constricts around your cock tightly, flooding your cock with wetness as her body repeats the process.

“Fuck, I’m gonna, I’m gonna cum again!”

Her orgasm is more intense this time around, every part of her body spasms, her moans are no longer quiet but shrieking, luckily Mina is there to guide her through it, comforting her as she comes down from her high.

Her aftershocks still vibrate around your cock, quickly becoming the catalyst to your own orgasm, the pressure building in your balls was no longer possible to stop.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum, so, fucking hard.”

You pull out of Dahyun at the last possible second, her freshly fucked opening was shimmering and glossy with juices. Your cock unexpectedly winds up in Mina’s hand, she wanted to be the one who strokes you to release, keeping the running tally of two bodies she would deliver to orgasm that day as she aims your cock over Dahyun's body.

“Cum for us baby. Shoot that hot load all over her, you've earned it. “

What was two or three strokes later you erupt, thick white hot cum ejects from your cock, the first stream of creamy goodness lands between her tits, with the rest hitting her stomach, glazing her abdomen. With each spurt you feel relief, looking down at her midriff painted white, almost blending in with the color of her pale skin, Mina strokes you until the aftershocks in your body subside, allowing you to recover as you crash to the bed beside Dahyun.

Mina is not letting a drop of your sticky cum go to waste, licking it off from Dahyun's glimmering stomach and cleavage, gathering it all on her tongue before advancing towards her face, planting a deep kiss and sharing your hot cum with her before the two women lock eyes and both simultaneously swallow their portion.

“Teach me more things, unnie.”

“Whenever you want, baby girl. Next time I’ll show you how to eat pussy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this was a doozy to write. Not experienced at all at writing threesomes or girl/girl scenes, so this was pretty difficult to write, but I think it turned out okay. As always thanks for reading, and please leave comments, they make me feel good <3


	13. Nayeon's Ass Play

This meeting just won’t fucking end. 

 

This is the single thought that runs through Nayeon's mind, only an hour had passed even though it seemed like days, every second was excruciating to deal with. She tried her hardest not to twitch as she centers herself but to no avail, the black and purple jeweled anal plug that had been jammed by you, full of lube and rested snugly inside her ass before work was making her squirm.

 

With every sudden movement pleasurable shocks shoot up her spine, it certainly didn’t help that today of all days she decided to wear the tightest pair of striped pants that she owned.

 

She tries to settle herself into a comfortable position to sit where the plug didn’t push up against her sensitive nerves, but there just wasn’t one. Discretion was very important at this point, she was surrounded by other Twice members and JYP staff, going on in mind-numbingly detail about their final comeback of the year and plans for future award shows. 

 

“Are you okay unnie? You keep fidgeting,“ Jeongyeon asks, noticing her lack of ability to sit still.

 

“I-I’m fine, I’m just feeling a little weak, I think maybe I’m coming down with something.“

 

“Well, we’re almost done here, go get some rest. We can have the girls fill you in on what you missed,” says one of the newer managers she could never remember their name. Park something. Jong-hyuk? Joon-hyuk? Something with a hyuk. 

 

She apologizes and leaves with a polite bow, collecting her things and heading out the swanky meeting room.

 

Your phone buzzes, the words “Im Nayeon” popup on the screen, you slide the green icon over to the right and answer.

 

NY: _Get this fucking thing out of me, I need to come right this instant._

 

You: _Unless I’m misremembering, this was very much your idea, why are you whispering? If you need it out so badly use your safeword._

 

NY: _Because I’m still at work, listen you little shit - no, you’re right. Sorry, I’m just pent up. I’m heading over there to your building now, management thinks I’m sick so they gave me the day off. Meet me in conference room B._

 

You hang up and head over to the arranged destination, down the hall and one floor over, maneuvering the maze of walls and windows until you reach a large black door with the ever familiar JYP logo and the letter B etched below into the surface.

 

With a tug of the cold steel knob you open to door to the slim figured beauty waiting in front of you, dressed to the nines in black and white, perched on top the large round pine cherry table with legs crossed.

 

“About fucking time,” she says, a mischievous smile taking over her lips.

 

“I just saw you walk in from down the hall, you barely beat me here,“ you reply, moving close enough to her that you become deeply aware of her perfume, a mixture of jasmine and lilac.

 

“That's not important.”

 

“This really couldn’t wait until later? This room is reserved for 11 am you know, and I’d prefer to not get caught. “

 

“That’s in forty minutes, we have plenty of time. Besides, we both know neither one of us will last that long.“ She subconsciously sits back, pressing down on the plug that’s been driving her up the wall further against her hole.

 

“Ah!” 

 

“Sensitive are we? Have you been enjoying my little gift to you?” You loved seeing her like this, Nayeon was always the dominant one in your little arrangement, it was nice to turn the tables on her for once. 

 

“Just take it out already, I’ve been waiting all day to be fucked,” Nayeon says, a mixture of anger and whining in her voice. 

 

“A little bossy today aren’t we? You can wait a little more, not until I'm done with you. It’s not even noon, you can’t possibly have been waiting all day.”

 

“Do I need to fucking beg?” Nayeon asks, as if she were offering a proposal. 

 

“No, begging isn’t your style. Just be patient for me?. You’re cute when you’re all riled up.”

 

Nayeon lunges towards your face, smacking her lips against yours as her arms extend around your nape, pulling you closer. With one hand on her waist and the other one free, you reach down the back of her pants, through her panties and slide your fingers down the crack of her ass, finding the plug buried in her ass and press down on it, breaking the kiss with a soft moan as the sex toy pushes further into her plugged asshole. 

 

Nayeon twitches. “God, you’re really going to make me work for this aren’t you?” A look of frustration washes over Nayeon’s features. 

 

“Damn right I am. It’s more fun for me that way.”

 

The wandering hand exits her attire as you swivel her body around, she bends over and places hands and elbows down on the the hard wooden table, presenting herself to you along with the nicest view of her firm, round ass.

 

Both your hands magnetize to her asscheeks, massaging each one before your fingers find their way into the waistband of her both her pants and underwear, almost ripping it off as you drag both down her legs as they pile around her ankles. The breeze from the air conditioning hitting her bare skin makes her shiver. 

 

You do your best to take a snapshot of the moment, the pretty purple-jeweled plug snug deep inside Nayeon’s asshole sparkled in the light, she had never looked prettier. You draw the stopper of the toy back towards you slightly before letting go, providing the bent over girl false hope that she would finally get some relief, she squirms and slaps her palms against the table. 

 

Nayeon is getting impatient, as a last ditch effort she reaches between her legs to rub her clit, but you catch her wrist in time and pull it away from her body.

 

“What do you think you’re doing? If you keep it up I’m going to find a way to tie you to one of these chairs and leave you face down and bare-assed. I bet that would be such a lovely sight for anyone to walk into wouldn’t it?.” 

 

“Y-you wouldn’t.” Nayeon was trying to call your bluff, but she saw it in your eyes that you were dead serious.

 

“Try me.”

 

For her misdeed you give her right asscheek a hard open palmed swat, hard enough to sting and make Nayeon shriek. The warranted pain was unexpected but certainly not unwelcome to her. 

 

You take your sweet time removing the plug, drawing out very little at a time only to reinsert it back in, keeping constant pressure deep inside Nayeon’s stretched asshole. 

 

“God...please...just... fuck!” 

 

WIth one fluid moment you give Nayeon solace finally as you wrench the plug from her ass. She gasps at the sudden cold air hitting her hole. Her ass now firmly in plain view, empty for the first time in the morning, swollen and wet still with the sticky lubricant that’s been swimming around her most intimate spot for hours. 

 

You give Nayeon ample time to recover before circling around the puckered rim of her ass with a thumb, pushing in ever so slightly, feeling the insides of her warmth and slathering the already existent lube around her walls. 

 

Two fingers substitute your thumb, easily slipping inside her anal opening. Nayeon takes slow, deep breaths, trying to unclench her muscles, overjoyed at her ass finally being penetrated. 

 

The two digits move deep inside her hot asshole, all the way past the base of both fingers, nipping at her nerve endings.

 

“God, yes. Fucking ruin me.” Nayeon tries to secure herself to anything, pressing her palms flat into the wooden surface underneath. 

 

“Did you lock the door?” Nayeon asks, briefly panicked. 

 

“I.. I don't remember. I'll go check.”

 

“No, don't you dare fucking move. “

 

Your fingers fly inside her ass rapidly, upping the momentum with every thrust, curving them around with every exit and enter. Nayeon’s breathing grows louder, more stifled, the fingers dancing around in her hole feel so good against her sweet spots, the unrelenting pace makes her moan effortlessly.

 

“Don’t fucking stop. That feels good..so..fucking..good. Why are you so good at this?” The ferociousness of your fingers deep to the hilt inside her was wrecking her hard, she was close, _so_ close and needed to be pushed to the breaking point.

 

You withdraw your fingers abruptly, feeling the urge to taste Nayeon, you drop to your knees to get a better view, spreading her cheeks and start to tongue her ass, licking fast circles around her delicious strawberry flavored asshole.

 

Nayeon gasps at the new and very much welcome sensations. “Oh god, that’s it. Eat my ass, baby.” 

 

You place a hand on her left cheek to stabilize yourself, your other hand not preoccupied drops between her thighs, dragging against her slit and pressing firmly against her clit, rubbing circles in a figure eight formation.

 

Your nose nuzzles against her crack as you bury your face in her ass, your tongue moves wildly around her asshole as you keep up the pressure on her swollen clit, rubbing in every direction as you paint broad strokes with the muscle in your mouth, you begin to fuck her with your tongue, rocking back and forth before Nayeon completely falls apart. 

 

“Fuck- I... I wanna come.” Nayeon says as she buries her head in her palms. 

 

“Do you know how to ask nicely?” 

 

“Please..can I please come? I need to. I need to fucking come right now.”

 

“Then come. Come for me, baby. You've earned it.“

 

Nayeon does, and does so beautifully, her legs threaten to give out underneath as her whole body thrashes, hips jerking and her back arcs in ways you haven’t ever seen before. Her moans become unending as you help her ride out the aftershocks of what was a long, deeply fulfilling orgasm, fingers slowly ceasing to move and letting going of your control of her clit. 

 

Nayeon is breathing heavily, “That...was amazing. Those fingers of yours are fucking magical.” 

 

She looks up at the clock, only fifteen minutes have passed, both of you were ready for the main dish. 

 

“Good. Plenty of time to fuck me.”

 

Nayeon steps out of her clothes still wrapped her ankles and swings around to undress your lower half, feeling your crotch up before unbuckling your belt and your unbuttoning your pants, making quick work of the metal zipper, pulling both your trousers and boxers down as they drape around your ankles freeing your now rock-hard cock from its constraints. 

She gazes into your eyes, “Fuck my ass. Nice and deep now.”

 

You line up your shaft with the brim of her inviting hole, with one flowing motion you slowly push inside the ring of her ass, it doesn’t take much for her asshole to accept your cock, she was plenty stretched out already, willing and able to take you in. 

 

Nayeon purrs, “It feels good. I’ve been wanting this since you shoved that damn thing in me before you left.” 

 

You push in deeper, the gel helps to lubricate your cock deeper into her warm opening, not before long your shaft is halfway embedded in her slick anus. Nayeon tries to relax as you inch deeper, sliding your cock forward until you hit the end of her tight ass. 

 

Nayeon looks back over her shoulders. “Fast and deep baby. Really give it to me.” 

 

Your pace starts out slow and and quickens promptly, you begin to thrust deeply, filling her ass with every inch of your cock as your hips find a comfortable rhythm, smacking against her warm flesh as her cheeks jiggle. 

 

“Harder. Fuck me harder, baby. Make sure I can't walk straight tomorrow.” 

 

You give into her demands, pumping your shaft into her at a speed and force that causes her to cry out, the anal plug had really opened her up nicely, making her usually tight ass very easy to fuck. 

 

You lift her right leg up so her knee rests squarely on the table, allowing even deeper penetration. You pound Nayeon’s ass as hard as you can, so much so that your balls begin so slap against her wet pussy.

 

Nayeon is moaning intensely now, every thrust deep inside her warm hole hits every one of her sensitive nerves, she's becoming thoroughly wrecked with your hard cock. You try as much as you can to impale your thick cock inside her walls, Nayeon’s moans morph into screams, and you are very, very thankful that the meeting room you are in was equipped with soundproofing. 

 

A particular hard thrust shoots tingles up your spine, igniting the familiar pressure that begins to pool around your loins and abdomen, you feel yourself start to get close, you do what you can to keep it at bay but there’s just no taming it. 

 

“Nayeon, I-I’m going to come really fucking soon.”

 

“Good. I want your cum deep inside me. I need to hear how good it feels as you empty your balls in my ass. Come for me baby.” 

 

Those words were all you needed, they push you over the edge and you explode, you fill her asshole with hot, thick, sticky cum that coats her insides, every stream that releases from your throbbing cock causes your body to convulse, you struggle to catch your breath, you're so sensitive that you can barely move. 

 

You gradually withdraw your still pulsing cock from her ass, you watch as a thick stream of white cum slowly drips out of her asshole, painting her thighs and landing on the black marble tile underneath. 

 

“Holy, shit, Nayeon that felt so good.”

 

Nayeon grabs a few tissues to clean up your mess on the floor, tossing it in the trash and snatching the plug back from the table and placing it in its protective pouch, tucking it back into her purse. The two of you quickly get dressed, just in time to hear the click of the door being sprung open. 

 

A posse of suit-clad individuals walk in, confused at the occupation of the room.

 

"Oh, sorry, we didn't realize this was being used already. We have it reserved for this hour."

 

"Don't be, we were just leaving. It's all yours" Nayeon explains. 

 

She whispers into your ear lowly enough so only you can hear. "Thanks babe. I'm going to be sore all day thanks to you. Let me know when you need to go again."


	14. Mina's Mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slightly rougher in tone than I usually write, so heads up. The next full chapter should be out in a few days.

The door labeled “Twice” swings in front of you to the waiting room, various managers walk out, you politely greet one another and head inside. Mina is sitting on a cream leather couch playing her favorite mobile game and looks up. “Oh, hi baby. What are you doing here?”

“Could ask you the same. Don’t you have rehearsal? Where are the other members?”

“It got rescheduled, something about technical difficulties. The girls went out for a bite, but I’m not hungry. The only thing I’m craving is that _big cock_ of yours.“

“Horny already? You're insatiable. What do you want with it?” You ask her, your voice dripping with anticipation.

“I want you to fuck me with it. My face specifically. Rough. And I always get what I want.” Mina bites her lip to let you know she’s not playing around.

“That you do.” The words immediately send blood rushing to your loins, you unbuckle your pants and send them to the floor along with your boxers, draping them around your ankles, springing your rigid cock from its confinement.

Mina drools in delight of your unsheathed erection, “What are you waiting for? Lock the door and _fuck me_.” You rush to click the lock in place, stepping out of your clothes and kicking them away before making your back to the awaiting Japanese girl.

Running your hand through her soft, brown locks you grab a handful of her ponytail and literally drag her to her knees on the hard, wooden floor. Lining up behind her you unclasp her choker, almost ripping it off her neck as you grab both arms and bend them behind her, tying her wrists together with said choker.

Gazing at her pretty face for a moment you glide the tip of your dick over her face, giving her soft cheeks a few firm slaps with your hard cock. You navigate your length in front of her mouth, feeding her the hard cock that she desires, parting her glossy red lips as they instinctively wrap tightly around you.

You plunge your stiff cock far into her mouth until she almost meets the base, warming her throat up first with a few quick thrusts, fucking her face gently, palming the back of her head with one hand, guiding her further along until you hit the back of her throat.

“That’s it baby, take that cock. You’re such a good little cockslut.”

You begin to dominate Mina’s mouth, thrusting in and out with force, pulling her tight ponytail and using it as a handlebar, fucking her face with a quicker pace and more vigor. Warm saliva begins to pool in around her mouth, coating your cock in spit, Mina’s lack of a gag reflex was doing wonders in sending more pleasure through your body.

It feels good, _so, so good_ , having complete control of her mouth, using it as you will, fucking her face as rough and as fast as you have her pussy, sliding in and out, giving full, deep thrusts, using enough force that your balls begin to smack against her chin. Moans and slurps fill the room up, Mina's lipstick begins to rub off onto your shaft. mixing with the saliva already present.

You bring your other hand to the back of her head to join the party, gripping tightly as you piston your cock in and out of her wet, warm mouth, with every exit of your cock spittle becomes to form under her lips, glistening and sticking to her chin.

Every thrust into the back of her warm throat feels better than the last, you begin to feel a tightness in your nether regions, eagerly awaiting your incoming orgasm.

“Fuck, I’m _close_ Mina. So, fucking close. You're gonna have that load real soon.”

A few more thrusts inside her pretty mouth is all you need, you grip the back of her head tightly as you explode.

“Ahhh, I’m gonna fucking cum.”

Your orgasm strikes hard, sending your hot thick load deep down her throat, coating her insides with creamy cum, thrusting into her mouth until it becomes painful to, emptying everything you have into her.

“Swallow it all Mina. If you miss a drop I’ll leave you stripped naked against the couch still tied up. Be a good little whore for me and drink it all up.” You feel the hot liquid being swirled around with her tongue as it disappears, she does as told, swallowing around your cock, gulping down your huge load before releasing your shaft and displaying her tongue and now empty mouth, confirming that your semen was now on its way towards her stomach.

You reach around her back and remove the choker from her wrists and hand it to her. “You’re a mess, Mina. Clean up before somebody sees what I’ve done to you.”


	15. Jihyo's Happy Ending [AU]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat inspired by the massage scene in Twice's Private Life.

_“Free full body massage.”_

 

You’re not even sure what contest or giveaway you entered, but somehow you find yourself on the recipient of an invitation for a top tier massage treatment at the local spa that had just opened up a few blocks right outside your workplace.

 

You enter the door to what looks to be a rather large facility. You walk into to a rather luxurious lobby, glass tables and fancy chairs everywhere, a price menu listing different skin treatments and various types of baths that you'd never heard of nor would be able to justify. Sitting front and center is a cute busty receptionist smiling up at you with long dark hair, written on her name tag are the words “Hirai Momo”.

 

“Hello sir, welcome. How can I help you?”

 

“Hi, I have a two o'clock appointment, I think her name was Park Jihyo?” There’s an unsureness to your voice, the whole situation was rather new to you.

 

Her slim fingers glide across the surface of a large tablet as the screen lights up. “Ah, yes sir, here you are. Right this way, please.”

 

Momo leads you down a brightly lit corridor full of several rooms until she stops at one at the very end of the hall. She opens the door to a rather voluptuous woman already in process of setting up the massage table.

 

“Here you are sir, Miss Jihyo will take real good care of you, please enjoy!” She never stops smiling as she exits.

 

“Thank you, Momo.” You watch her leave, hips swaying with every step.

 

The space was quite large for having one purpose, low-lit dark purple walls with three scented candles on a side table that made the room smell like vanilla and honey. The temperature was kept warm, but not smothering, smooth jazz was surrounding the room through multiple high mounted speakers. The whole package helped set the mood nicely.

 

The black haired bob-cut masseuse in front was rather ravishing, her clothes hugged her curves in all the right places. She was very well endowed, the skimpy white tank top she was clad in was doing a poor job of containing her rather large tits, making it fairly obvious at the lack of a bra, her nipples were piercing through the thin fabric as if trying to escape. You tried your best not to stare.

 

“Hi there, I’m Jihyo, please come in. Everything has been paid for, sir, including tip. Please remove your clothes and lie under the towel, you can place your clothes here,” she says as she puts a hand on the white cubby. I’ll be right in.“ She smiles and steps out of the room to let you get undressed.

 

The idea of being naked and having a stranger touch you was a little nerve-wracking for you, even one as hot as she was. You’re here to relax though, and that’s what you’re going to do, even if you have to force yourself to do so.

 

You undress and fold your clothes on top of the cubby, climbing onto the massage table and lie down face first, covering your waist with the small beige towel that was provided. It’s more comfortable than you expected, it was firm but not uncomfortably so.

 

You hear the footsteps of the lovely masseuse returning. “Ready?”

 

“Yes, I think so.” You're slightly nervous, but her sultry voice comforts you.

 

“What do you need me to work on first?”

 

“My shoulders and back have been killing me all week, I’ve had to put in a lot of overtime this week.”

 

Jihyo feels you out between your shoulder blades, “I can see that, your muscles are very tight. Let’s see if i can help with that.” She grabs a bottle of massage oil from the nearby table and flips the cap open, cupping one hand she pours a generous amount of oil into her palm, closing the lid and placing the bottle at the base of your legs in between your calves.

 

“What you do for work?” Jihyo asks, warming the oil up by rubbing it in between her palms.

 

“I do security consulting for several major tech companies, I help make sure they’re not vulnerable to intruder attacks and malware.“ You tried not to make it seem like you were showing off.

 

“Sounds complicated.” She presses her hands against your upper back, applying firm pressure as she rubs her hands down your spine and towards the small of your back, she repeats the movement several times, trying to concentrate on working out the kinks. Her hands were soft but strong, she knew just how much pressure to apply without hurting.

 

“Does that feel okay? Are you comfortable?”

 

“Very. I can feel the tension leaving already,” you reply as you start to feel all your worries washing away.

 

“You have nice back muscles. Do you work out?” It was an oddly specific compliment, but you took it nonetheless.

 

“When I can, sometimes I have to stay at work for sixteen hours, so I’m too exhausted by the time I leave.”

 

“That sounds miserable.” Jihyo focuses on your nape now, using the ball of her palm to knead tight small circles clockwise at the base of your neck.

 

“It can be, pay is real nice though.“ You feel muscles you didn’t even know you had unclench, Jihyo’s magical hands were putting you in a trance-like state.

 

Jihyo presses her palm harder against your neck, “Is that okay? Not too rough?”

 

“No, it's good. In fact you could go rougher,” you say innocently as she alternates the direction of her palm, moving circles from right to left now.

 

“Of course. Do you... often like things rough?” she says with a cheeky smile that you were unable to see, applying even more pressure.

 

Your cheeks grow flushed red at the sudden innuendo. “If the occasion permits, sure.”

 

“I see. Me too, sometimes rough is nice. Still okay?”

 

“Yes, it’s perfect. You seem to really know your way around a man’s body, Miss Jihyo.”

 

“Just Jihyo is fine, and thanks. It is part of my job, so I do have plenty of experience.” She grabs both of your shoulders from behind, moving slowly and pressing her thumbs down, finding most of where your most troublesome spots were. Those hours and hours per week huddled over a computer screen weren't doing you any favors.

 

“I’m going to push pretty hard now. Deep breaths, in and out, “ Jihyo says as she finds a particularly stubborn knot. You inhale and exhale in rhythm as she digs her knuckle into your bare skin for a few seconds, holding it just long enough to see the muscle finally relax.”

 

“You’re doing great. Turn over, please.”

 

You rotate onto your right hip, keeping the towel in place as you lay flat on your back. She pours more oil on her hands, warming it up once again and starts working on the tissue just above your right elbow, feeling every part of your bicep as she keeps constant pressure.

 

She works both hands, stretching each one back and forth before making her way down to your thighs, starting at the upper area and massaging gently. A sudden rush of blood hits your nether regions, you try to be discreet about it, but Jihyo glances down and notices the erection poking through the bottom of your towel. You feel embarrassed and feel the need to apologize.

 

“Ugh, I’m so sorry, I-”

 

She responds with a sly grin, “Don’t be, it’s a perfectly natural reaction, it happens to most of my male clients.”

 

You feel the color in your cheeks return to its original state, “Good to know, I guess that just means you’re really good at your job.”

 

“Thank you. If you need me to...I can help you do something about it. Maybe relieve the tension with my _special massage_.”

 

You nearly choke.

 

“I’m sorry?” Disbelief hits you, you're not sure you heard right.

 

“When I said everything has been paid for, I meant everything.“ She bites her lip, ensuring you know _exactly_ what she's talking about.

 

“I...understand. You’re quite the seductress aren’t you?”

 

Her cheeks start to blush, “I’m really not, I don’t do this for everyone, it’s only reserved for my most…exclusive clients. Which you happen to be. I only have one rule - my pussy is off limits, but you can touch me as much as you want. “

 

“That’s a fairly generous rule, I accept your terms.”

 

Jihyo allows herself to get more comfortable, grabbing the hem of her sleeveless top with both hands and scrunching it up just over her breasts to free them, letting you gander at her ample bosom as your mouth begins to water.

 

Jihyo carefully climbs on up the table and sits on her knees, resting the oil bottle flat between the two halves of the massage table. She pulls the towel off your body and tosses it aside, unleashing your stiff cock.

 

Her eyes grow wide as she yearns for your cock, impressed by its size.

 

“Very nice.”

 

With an insatiable lust in her eyes, Jihyo parts your thighs and gives your shaft a few strokes to ensure proper hardness before pressing her warm tongue flat against the base of your shaft, slowly drawing upwards and painting long strokes up and down.

 

She finds the tip of your cock, as soon as her slippery tongue makes contact you let out a deep exhale. Jihyo tongues around the outer edge of your head, brushing wildly over the slit and underside.

 

Locking her eyes onto yours, she brings her lips forward and tightens them around your swollen head, taking your cock into her tight, warm mouth for the first time, sucking slowly as you give out a low moan.

 

“Fuck…that's good.”

 

She slides her silky red lips down your shaft until half of your length is in her throat, she begins to suck harder as she bounces her head up and down, her tits jiggle with every stroke of her wet mouth.

 

You start to lose yourself in the pleasure, her slick mouth clings to your shaft, without warning she swallows every inch of your shaft until you've completely impaled her throat with your thick cock.

 

“Ugh, that feels so good. You’re just good at everything aren’t you?” You ask her as she does her best to smile with a mouth full of dick, you weren’t expecting her to deepthroat you, but it was most welcome.

 

You feel a warm hand join the party and grip your shaft, twisting and flicking around with every stroke, adding even more pleasure that causes you to close your eyes for a few seconds, taking in the feeling of her throat being completely filled with your cock, coating every surface of your shaft with warm saliva, working absolute magic with her hands and mouth between your legs.

 

She takes a breather and lets your cock flop out of her mouth, covered in her drool. “Such a nice, big, tasty cock. Would you like to fuck these big tits of mine with it?”

 

“I’d fucking love to. I haven't been able to take my eyes off them.”

 

Jihyo gets rid of the rest of the top, throwing it your head, releasing her round and sizeable breasts completely.

 

She runs her hands over her breasts from top to bottom, taking a few seconds to thumb her stiffening nipples before raising her arms over her head, allowing you to get a perfect view.

 

“Touch me.”

 

You do so without delay, not one to deny the best request you’ve ever been given, promptly bringing your hands to both of her supple breasts needing to fully worship them. Your hands cup each one firmly, feeling the weight and softness of each mound, squeezing and massaging them, trying to feel as much of them as you can.

 

Your hands explore every soft inch of her bust, feeling around the curves and making your way to those hard rosy pink nipples, thumbing each bud as you feel up every nook and cranny, taking in the warm flesh.

 

“You like?” Before you can answer she pins her succulent rack against your face, burying your face deep in between both perky mounds.

 

The humidity in the room had caused a thin layer of sweat to form on her cleavage, you savor it as you drag your tongue from bottom to top in between her chest.

 

You dive straight in as you make your way to her firm right breast, bringing the pink tinted nipple just begging to be tasted into your mouth. You wander around every surface of her mound, flicking your tongue around the hard nub in circular patterns, making her the one to moan this time at the sensitivity.

 

Not wanting to leave her other breast out your free hand grabs it, fondling it gently, pinching and rolling the sensitive nub in between your fingers before bringing your mouth to it, leaving the already savored nipple rich with spit.  

 

You alternate breasts, biting and suckling at each nipple, trying to take in as much of her breasts into your mouth as possible, leaving both nubs shiny and glistening.

 

Jihyo is ready for you to move on the to main event, she reaches for the bottle of oil that you forgot was still even there, opening the cap and aiming the tip towards her chest she pours a very generous amount of massage oil over both breasts, putting the bottle down and using both hands to rub the oil into her skin thoroughly, until both tits were oily and shimmering.

 

“Holy shit.”

 

You’re completely speechless at the sight of drenched breasts. She lowers to your lap, pinning your arms over your head as she begins to grind her perfect breasts over your body, pressing against your chest and drawing down slowly until her tits meet your crotch, running the soft mounds against your stiff cock, grinding up and down, teasing you with their touch ever so slightly.

 

Jihyo’s eyes light up, you knew what was coming next, and nothing in the world could prepare you for it. In a heartbeat she takes your hard cock and slips you into her cleavage, cupping and wrapping her large breasts around your shaft and squeezing them tightly.

 

She grinds her bust up and down your shaft as the warm flesh surrounds you, the feel of your stiff erection being trapped in her slippery tits as you thrust in and out of them was so utterly mind-blowing. The friction created as you pump your shaft between Jihyo’s mounds shoots pleasure throughout your whole body, with every thrust your sensitive cock disappears in the deep caverns of her firm and perky tits, lubricated nicely by the massage oil.

 

“You like that? You like fucking these big tits of mine?” Jihyo asks as she forms a wall with her hands, interlocking her fingers to prevent your slick cock from escaping from her cleavage.

 

“I fucking love it. It feels so fucking good. Fuck..Jihyo, if you keep that up I’m going to explode.”

 

“You _better_. Cum for me. All over these tits. “ Jihyo looks up seductively at you, eagerly anticipating your hot load.

 

You tried to hold out as long as possible, but the intense pleasure was just too, too much for you and you give in, the pressure that had been pent up had reached its peak.

 

“Oh fuck, Jihyo, I-I’m gonna cum!”

 

Everything turns black for a moment as your cock convulses and erupts, sending thick white streams of hot cum into Jihyo’s warm slick cleavage, subsequently glazing the tops of her tits as the final spurts land just below her neck on her upper chest.

 

Jihyo removes your still throbbing cock from her cum coated tits and gives your shaft a few final strokes, making sure she’s drained you of every drop of semen, the sensitivity from your climax causes your whole body to jerk.

 

You try to catch your breathes as your chest heaves, your post orgasm haze has taken over as Jihyo gracefully uses her hands to rub the sticky mess in everywhere, until it blends with her tanned oily skin, glistening even more.

 

“I hope that was...satisfactory.” Jihyo asks as she climbs down and puts her top back on, her wet breasts were clinging to the fabric of her shirt.

 

“That was incredible, Jihyo,” you barely make out in a whisper as you finally start to recover.

 

“I’d like to see you again. I'd love to stay but I have another client soon. I hope you can come again soon.” She flashes those pearly whites again that seemed to add years to your life.

 

“Of course. I'd like that.” She leaves the room, giving one last cute smile as you gingerly make your way off the table and get dressed. You head back the way you came in through the hallway and return to the lobby.

 

The cute receptionist smiles at you again before you leave.

 

“Was everything up to your standards, sir? I hope you enjoyed the _extra special_ service our masseuse provided.”

 

“Absolutely. Thank you Momo. I’m going to need to visit here more often.”

 

“Good, we look forward to seeing you again, sir. “


	16. Dahyun's Visit

It was a long week of show after show for Kim Dahyun, she enters your apartment as the light scent of her favorite perfume, a mixture of flowers and vanilla enters the air. Dahyun takes off her pink jacket, leaving her in a thin black tank top and places her shoes in the cubby and meets you on the couch, pecking your cheek as she sits down.

 

Dahyun plops down sideways and puts her feet in your lap. “I thought this week would never end. I missed you, Oppa.”

 

“I missed you too, Dahyun. You did so well this week! Want me to get you something to drink babe?”

 

Dahyun smiles brightly, “Thank you, not right now, I’m okay. Do you mind rubbing my feet?”

 

“You know I don’t, just lay back and relax.” Dahyun sinks into the couch and does so as you remove both of her socks, exposing her cute, soft feet and black painted toes.

 

You begin to massage her feet one at a time, pressing lightly against her soft soles, rubbing circles, kneading every part of her feet with your hands. The feel of her soft feet in your hands was amazing and was causing an erection to form through your pants, which Dahyun could feel with her other foot.

 

“Oppa, that feels really good. You're so good at that.” She uses her free foot to gently rub your cock through your pants, making your cock even harder.

 

“Fuck, Dahyun.” you whisper as she continues to rub her foot against your crotch. You stop rubbing her foot and bring her toes to your mouth, licking each and every toe and in between, making sure to not miss a spot..

 

You bring her big toe into your mouth and suckle on it gently as she gasps in pleasure, taking it all in your mouth. “God, Oppa that feels so good. Keep sucking those toes. Suck them all until they're nice and clean.”

 

You suck each toe one at a time, giving each equal attention before taking two at a time, watching Dahyun's face as pleasure washes over her as you cover her toes in saliva, continuing to slurp and lick them until they’re properly doused in spit.

 

You grab both of her feet and press them against your face, feeling every inch of her pillowy soft soles, resting them there for a while as you bury your face in them, enjoying every bit of them.

 

You kiss the bottom of her feet and slowly lick from the bottom of her heel, drawing your tongue up and savoring the slight taste of sweat of her delicious feet, pressing your tongue flat against her sole and running it all the way back to her toes again. You switch to her other foot and repeat the action, suckling and licking and kissing every surface of her foot until it’s been completely clean and saturated with your saliva.

 

“You're so good at cleaning and worshipping my feet, oppa. It's time to repay the favor.” Dahyun smiles as you move to lay down against the armrest of the couch, she moves her feet to the waistband of your boxers, gripping the elastic with her toes and slowly pulls them down with her feet, freeing your hard cock from its constraints. You were equally impressed and turned on at the feat as Dahyun looks on giggling.

 

Dahyun pushes your now free cock with one foot against your stomach, gently rubbing your tip up and down with her soft sole, moving up and down your length until she uses her toes to rub the underside of your cock while her other foot massages your balls.

 

“Fuck Dahyun, that feels so good.” Dahyun smiles at your pleasure, knowing just exactly what you like. She rubs your cock just a little more before she takes it in between her soft soles, wrapping both feet around your length and pressing her soles tight against your dick.

 

“I’m going to make you feel so good oppa, it’s your turn to relax now. “

 

You close your eyes for a bit as Dahyun begins to stroke your cock slowly in between her feet, using her long legs to move them up and down as the pleasure begins to build, the touch of her soft feet against your hard cock felt heavenly, every stroke felt better and better as Dahyun continues her footjob, applying more pressure and gradually picking up more speed.

 

“Do you like that Oppa? Do you like my pretty feet wrapped around your hard cock? I love the way your cock feels in between my feet, I know it must feel so good.” You were too consumed in ecstasy to answer her, her soft soles stroking your cock began to make you leak precum, before you knew it you were already close to orgasm.

 

“Dahyun...I’m going to cum soon if you keep doing that.” You can barely get words out at this point, Dahyun’s control of your cock with her feet has you in a trance-like state.

 

“That’s exactly what I want, oppa. Now cum for me. Cover my feet with that sticky load.“

 

Dahyun says to you in that cute voice of hers, flashing you her best smile.

 

A few more strokes of your cock in between Dahyun’s feet was just enough to send you over the edge, your cock pulsates as your orgasm hits, thick creamy cum shoots out of your cock, landing on the tops of Dahyun’s feet and toes, covering them in your sticky warmth. Dahyun slows her strokes gently to let you ride out your orgasm as your whole body shakes.

 

“Fuck...Dahyun. That felt so...fucking good. “ You try to catch your breath, your body still slightly trembling.

 

Dahyun brings her feet to her mouth one at a time, licking and cleaning the mess you made on her feet, containing it in her mouth as she makes eye contact and swirls your still hot load in her mouth, playing with it for a bit as she takes on big gulp and swallows it all, showing you her now empty tongue and mouth.

 

“Such yummy cum, Oppa”.

 

You lie there for a moment, too blissed out to attempt to do anything.

 

“Come taste me oppa.” She turns over and and gets on her knees, grabbing the arm rest with both hands.

 

You move behind her, digging into the waistband of her tight black shorts and pulling them down and off, smiling at the complete lack of panties, revealing her perfect round, firm, milky ass. You grab both cheeks and squeeze them, feeling their firmness and giving each one a hard slap with your hand before spreading them wide, bringing your tongue to her awaiting asshole as you begin to lick circles around her opening.

 

“Fuck...Oppa.” Dahyun moans softly at the feel of your tongue against her hole.

 

You continue to lick her tasty asshole with your tongue, painting strokes around as Dahyun moans more, continuing to spread her firm cheeks as you taste her, flicking around in every direction.

 

Dahyun grabs the back of your head with one hand, “Eat my ass, Oppa. It feels so fucking good, don’t stop.” You continue swirling your tongue around her ass as you begin to tonguefuck her hole, grabbing both cheeks and burying your face in her ass as your tongue thrusts in and out of her tight hole.

 

You bring two fingers inside Dahyun’s tight pussy as your tongue coats the inside of her asshole, Dahyun moans louder with every delicate flick of your tongue.

 

“Fuck! Oppa, i’m gonna cum soon.” You thrust your fingers in and out of her tight pussy while continuing to savor her delicious asshole, your thumb presses against her clit as she grabs your head tighter as you fingerfuck her faster. Within moments Dahyun cums, her body trembles as she squeezes your fingers tightly and drenches them in her juices, while you continue licking every part of her asshole as your fingers deep inside her slow down. Dahyun gradually comes down from her orgasm as you give her asshole one last slurp.

 

Still slightly shaking Dahyun looks at you over her shoulder and bites her lip. “Now fuck my pussy, Oppa. Fast and hard.”

 

Dahyun grabs the hem of her tank top and brings it up and over her head, throwing it to the floor and reaching behind her back and unhooking her black bra with one hand, slipping out from both straps as it meets her garment on the floor, exposing her smooth and sexy back to you.

 

You center your stiff cock against Dahyun's tight pussy, she’s tight - very tight, even after fingering her for a bit you still have trouble inserting inside her.. Dahyun relaxes her muscles and gradually the tip of your cock penetrates and disappears inside her wet pussy. She looks back at you over her shoulder with pleasure in her eyes as your tip finally enters her entrance.

 

“Oppa...it feels good. Fuck me. Stretch me out and fill me with every inch of that hard cock.”

 

You pull out a bit before thrusting back inside her tight pussy, pushing your cock deeper inside her tight, wet hole begging to be filled up. Dahyun opens for you with every thrust, stretching around your cock every thrust, her pussy accepts more and of your cock and not before long your entire cock has disappeared inside her.

 

“That’s it Oppa. Hard and deep now.“

 

You pull out to your tip and thrust back in all the way, feeling her tight, warm walls grip your cock, you begin to thrust in and out of her pussy as Dahyun moans, giving long, deep thrusts as you find a rhythm.

 

You squeeze Dahyun’s hips as you fuck her harder, she’s finally been stretched out enough to be easily penetrated, you thrust in and out of her as she begins to moan more, her tight pussy being filled with your hard cock was sending pleasure throughout both of your bodies as Dahyun grips the couch armrest with both hands.

 

“Harder, oppa.”

 

You do as she says, beginning to piston in and out of her tight cunt, you pick up the pace and fuck her with such force that your flesh begins to smack against her soft cheeks, sending more and more pleasure throughout Dahyun that causes her to moan louder.

 

Your cock slips out of her drenched pussy, and an idea hits. You press Dahyun's thighs together and place your cock in between, fucking her smooth, soft thighs for a bit, feeling the soft skin wrapped around your cock as you thrust in between them, rubbing against her clit with every movement.

 

"That feels good. Do you like fucking my soft thighs?"

 

"Of course, Dahyun, they feel magical."

 

You take in the feeling of her thighs wrapped around you, squeezing your cock tight, grabbing onto her hips as your cock glides in and out of them, the silky smoothness of them shoots pleasure everywhere.

 

Your cock makes its way back into Dahyun's drenched pussy, slowing inserting and fucking her at full speed again. You lean forward and slide your hands up and down her back before reaching around and cupping both of her firm breasts, fondling them gently and rolling her nipples in between your index and middle fingers.

 

“Yes oppa! Fuck me just like that! Fuck me hard until you fill my pussy up with cum!”

 

The lewdness of Dahyun’s words heightened your arousal, you squeeze her tits harder and fuck the girl as rough and fast as you can, Dahyun’s moans become screams of pleasure as the pressure begins to build up in your balls again.

 

“Fuck, I’m gonna fucking cum again, Dahyun.” Your hands drop from her tits to her asscheeks, palming and squeezing them tight.

 

“Cum for me, Oppa. Fill me with every drop of that thick load.” Dahyun’s words were music to your ears.

 

You hold out as long as you can, giving Dahyun’s dripping cunt a final few long and deep thrusts with your cock until you can longer take take it. Your cock convulses and erupts inside her, emptying into her pussy deep inside with your thick load, filling her up with so much of your sticky cum that it begins to leak out, spilling onto Dahyun’s thighs and the couch underneath. You slow your thrusts down as you try to ride out your orgasm, coming to a halt and staying inside Dahyun’s body for a few dozen seconds.

 

You pull out slowly out of Dahyun’s pussy as a thick stream of the rest of your cum slowly drips out of her, splashing against her thighs and mixing with the rest of the cum underneath Dahyun’s crotch.

 

You plop down at the opposite end of the couch and lie down down and do your best to catch your breath. Dahyun rubs the cum on her thighs into her skin and turns around to clean your sensitive cock, giving it three long strokes with her tongue to make sure she didn’t miss a drop before cleaning up your spilled cum on the soaked couch. She collects every drop that leaked from her ass before once again swallowing your load, not playing with it this time and crashing on your body as the two of you cuddle, exhausted and blissed out.

 

“Thanks for another lesson, Oppa. Maybe next time I'll teach you something."


	17. Sana's Extra Credit [AU]

It was the week before finals, Minatozaki Sana was stressing over them even though she knew the material back and forth. She had stayed after class to make sure she could go over everything she needed to know and to ask questions if she needed to. 

 

The pink-haired girl walks up to your desk wearing the shortest of skirts that you’re not even sure how it was school regulated. 

 

“Yes, Miss Minatozaki, what can I do for you?” Sana was always the prettiest University student in your class, she sat right in front of your view, always twirling and playing with her hair, you swear she was almost flirting with you but you thought better of it.

 

“Well, professor. I’m a bit worried about next week, I haven’t been able to study properly. Is there anything I can do to boost my grades?” Sana showed that pretty and charming smile that would get anyone to do anything for her and she knew it.

 

“You should do just fine, Miss Minatozaki. You have one of the best grades in the class, you know. There’s plenty of time to study.“

“I know professor, but maybe I can do a little extra work just in case. Please?” Sana really was determined, the pleading in her voice was very convincing. 

 

“What did you have in mind, Sana? I generally don’t do extra credit with this short of a notice.”

 

“Make me your little  _ slut _ , professor.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I know you heard me, professor. I see the way you stare at me when you pretend you’re grading papers. I’ve bet you’ve fantasized about taking me on this very desk haven’t you?”

 

“Of course not, you’re a student of mine. This is highly inappropriate Sana.” You were a handful of years older than her, and you  _ did _ fantasize about fucking her almost every day, but still, she was your student. 

 

“I know you want me. We’re both adults aren’t we? Nobody else has to know, besides almost everyone has gone home for the day. It’ll be our little  _ secret.”  _ Sana leans in to whisper in your ear, she’s so close you can smell her perfume.

 

“Fine. You're right, I do want you. Go lock the door, Sana.” You tell her as you stand up out of your chair.

 

Sana does so hurriedly, giggling on the way to the door, clicking the lock in place. She kicks her shoes off and uses her feet to pull her socks off and unexpectedly begins to slowly and seductively crawl on her hands and knees towards you. 

 

“I've been waiting for  _ such _ a long time to suck your cock, professor.”

 

“Straight to the point are we?”

 

Sana makes her way to your position and kneels before you, running her hands up your thighs, slowly unbuckling your belt, staring up at you with every moment as she begins to unbutton and and unzip your slacks. She yanks them down as they drape around your ankles, your hard cock aches to escape through the fabric of your boxers. 

 

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted this, Sana.“ 

 

“I know, professor. I’m going to give you every single thing you want.” She rubs your cock through your fabric, until she hooks her fingers into your waistband and pulls them down, freeing your stiff cock as you step out of your garments and kick them away.   
  


Sana is practically staring at your cock as she wraps her slim fingers around it, stroking you to full hardness,“ You have such a nice cock, professor. I should have done this a long time ago.” Sana giggles as she holds your cock up, meeting your base with her tongue and slowly drawing upwards along your shaft, before running back down again. 

 

“I'm going to work for every part of that grade, professor. I'll show you what a good student I am.”

 

She continues to run her tongue up and down your shaft, painting slow, gentle strokes until she reaches your sensitive head, swirling around and flicking circles, watching your face as a light moan leaves your lips. 

 

Sana kisses the tip of your cock before pressing her lips against the side of your hard shaft, running her mouth up and down the sides, all the way down to your base and back up. She gives your cock one more long, slow lick from bottom to top before taking your head into her mouth, parting her lips and sucking your tip lightly. 

 

Ensuring you're still making eye contact with her, Sana takes more of your cock into her mouth, until you're halfway inside her throat, her warm saliva begins to coat your shaft as she begins to massage your balls with one hand. 

 

Sana begins to bob her head up and down as she takes your whole length into her mouth, coating every inch of your cock in her drool as her soft pink lips wrap tightly around your shaft as she takes you in and out of her wet warm mouth, her tongue licking the underside of your cock wildly. 

 

“Fuck, Sana you’re so fucking good at that... You really are my best student.” You remove your tie and unbutton your shirt, taking it off and tossing it with the rest of your clothes. 

 

Sana removes your cock from her mouth and smiles, spitting on your cock the saliva that has built up, she gives your cock a half dozen strokes before it ends up deep in the back of her throat again. You close your eyes and your head tilts back involuntary. Sana's lips around your cock was the most incredible feeling, she really knew what she was doing, just exactly how to please you. 

 

You stare at her for what seems like hours as she works magic in between your legs, bobbing her pretty head up and down, light pink hair flowing everywhere. You grab a handful of pink hair and bunch it up in a makeshift ponytail as she blows you, gently guiding her back and forth against your cock until she's completely pressed against your balls as she looks up at you. She stays there for what seems like minutes, not needing to come up for air anytime soon, enjoying the feel of your hard cock being fully inside her throat until you let go of her. 

 

As you let go Sana spits on your cock again, using both soft hands to stroke your rock hard shaft, twisting in different directions while staring up at the pleasure in your face. 

 

You hesitate in stopping her, but you desperately wanted to get her out of that sexy cheerleader outfit of hers. You grab the bottom of her top and pull it over her head, throwing it beside the desk. Sana was wearing a cute lacy pink bra, showing just a bit of cleavage. 

 

You move Sana's hair behind her head and dive into her neck, kissing and suckling while your hands move behind her back to unclasp her bra. 

 

Sana slips both her arms out of the bra as it falls to the floor, her breasts were just the right size, round and perky with lovely pink nipples displayed in the center. 

 

“Come taste me professor.” Sana says as she backs against the desk. 

 

You do so quickly, cupping both of her breasts, feeling their warmth and firmness in your hands as you massage them gently. 

 

“Do you like them, professor?” Sana looks up and giggles.

 

“Of course, Sana. They're perfect.”

 

You bring your mouth to her right breast, taking her already hardened nipple, licking broad strokes as Sana gasps and tilts her head back. You flick the sensitive nub with your tongue, making it wet as you begin to suckle it, costing it with spit. You don't leave her left breast alone as you continue to fondle it, bringing her nipple in between your fingers, rolling it and pinching it lightly. 

 

You switch breasts, leaving the other drenched in your spit until both have been fully devoured. You grab the waistband of her skirt, taking her safety shorts with it, drawing both down past her ankles as she steps out of both and kicks them away, leaving her in nothing but a translucence light purple pair of panties. Sana moves back to sit on the desk, moving the contents of your desk to the side. She scoots back and lays down flat on her back, spreading her legs for you. 

 

“Eat me, professor.”

 

You run a finger against the outline of Sana’s pussy, teasing her through her panties, moving your finger up and down as her wetness begins to soak through the thin material. You keep at it, moving your finger against her lips, enjoying the feel of her panties becoming increasingly ruined by her own juices. 

 

You pull her panties to the side, exposing her beautiful pussy for the first time, bringing one finger inside and gently rocking it as Sana moans. You push your fingers into her waistband and remove her drenched panties off her hips and down her long legs, tossing them on the pile of clothes. Sana was almost completely shaved, all that remained was a cute little trimmed landing strip of pubic hair. 

 

“My pussy is all for you, professor. “

 

You take the invitation and dive right in, using your tongue to give Sana's already drenched pussy a taste, dragging from the bottom of her slit to the very top, tasting every drop of her sweet nectar, moving up and down as she moans and leans back.

 

You grab the outside of her right thigh and hold on, flicking up and down her dripping pussy, moving wildly until you find her clit, sensitive and swollen as ever. You paint circles around it as Sana moans more, swirling around it every direction before you capture in your mouth, slurping and suckling it, tasting every drop of her juices that she has to offer you. 

 

“Professor...fuck!.. That feels _ so _ good. I never knew you were so good at eating pussy. You make me so fucking wet. Keep doing what you're doing, don't fucking stop. “ Sana is blissed out, her eyes are closed and breathing heavily, she begins to wrap her soft thighs around your head in an attempt to brace herself. 

 

You continue your attack on her clit, licking her sensitive nub in figure eights, bringing it back in your mouth and suckling it hard as you stare into Sana’s pretty glazed over eyes. Sana grabs the back of your head with one hand and pushes your face further against her pussy, burying you against her wet cunt as you drive the Japanese student further and further towards orgasm. 

 

Two fingers enter Sana as your mouth keeps contact with her clit, her tight wet walls constrict around them as they quickly become drenched with her juices, building the pleasure in her body more with each touch. 

 

“Professor…I-I'm gonna fucking cum. Don't stop...”

 

You increase the speed of your your fingers inside her as your tongue licks wildly up and down her hard clit, Sana squeezes her thighs around your head as her orgasm hits hard, her whole body trembles and her legs buck wildly, her sweet juices cover your fingers and face as she grabs your head tighter, trying her best to ride out her orgasm as you bring her down slowly, gradually slowing down your fingers before giving one final slurp of her clit. 

 

Sana's breath is still heavy as she tries to form words, “T-that was amazing, professor. Now fuck me. Right here, right now.”

 

“I've been wanting to do this ever since you entered my classroom, Sana. I'm going to fuck your brains out.” 

 

Sana smiles and tries to catch her breath. “You fucking better.”

 

You grab Sana’s thighs and pull her body closer to you until she’s close to the edge of the desk. You bring your cock in your hand and run it slowly through her drenched pussy lips, feeling her warmth as her juices collect on your tip. 

 

Sana gasps at the feel of your cock touching her pussy for the first time, “Professor…don't tease me. Just put it in me already.”

 

You smile at the desperation in her voice. She wanted it bad and you wanted to make her work for it, “Beg for that cock, Sana. Beg for it like the slut you are.”

 

“Please fuck me professor.  _ Please _ . I need your cock inside me. Fill me with every inch of of that dick. Please professor.  _ Fuck me. “ _

 

“You're such a good student, Sana, ” you tell her as you tease her just a little bit more, using your cock to spread her inner lips as you glide your cock between them up and down, before rubbing against her clit. Sana moans lightly and begin to press against her soaked entrance.

 

You grab onto her right thigh, squeezing it lightly as your cock slowly pushes into her tight dripping pussy, parting her lips as the both of you moan loudly at the feel of penetrating her for the very first time. Sana’s wet walls squeeze your shaft tightly, not before long the head of your cock easily slips into her and disappears into her tight slim body, 

 

“Fuck, Sana, you're so fucking tight,” you say as you take in every intense sensation of entering Sana’s body, her tightness, her warmth, her wetness, everything brought endless pleasure throughout your body. You go at a slow pace at first, savoring every feeling of her warm body, every single little sensation as your cock has entered her. It wasn’t every day that you got to fuck your hottest student, you wanted to enjoy every moment of it. 

 

You drive your cock deeper into her body further, Sana's juices begin to cover your cock, making it easier to penetrate her deeper. With one slow, long thrust you fully enter her pussy as she gasps.

 

“Ahh! Professor, you feel so good all the way inside me. Fuck me! I’m  _ yours _ ”

 

You begin to thrust into Sana at a constant motion, feeling every inch of her warmth, watching as the girl moans with every movement of your cock, filling her tight hole deep, being squeezed by those silky, tight walls of hers that are completely drenching your cock, every thrust causes her moans to get louder and louder.

 

You take pleasure in the absolute sinful act of fucking one of your students, your hottest student, the rawness of fucking her on your desk was such a turn-on, hearing every moan and gasp that she lets out as your rock your hips into her perfect slim body, squeezing her thigh more as you begin to pick up speed and find the perfect rhythm.

 

“Do you like my pussy professor? Do you like how wet and tight I am for you? It’s all for you, now fuck me. Fuck me hard. I want to feel every part of that hard cock deep inside me. ”

 

Your cock moves in and out of Sana’s soaked pink pussy at a faster pace, thrusting deep inside her and pulling back out before slamming into her and pounding her tight little pussy, causing her moans to increase as the intensity of your thrusts do. Sana’s perky tits bounce with every thrust, you grab her other soft thigh and squeeze them both as you piston her pussy hard, bottoming her out and completely soaking your cock in her juices. 

 

“Oh god, you’re so deep in me! Fuck me just like that! Fuck!” Sana’s eyes glaze over with pleasure, every inch of your hard cock inside her brings immense pleasure to both of you, 

 

You bring her supple thighs together and lift her long sexy legs up straight in the air in an attempt to penetrate her further, leaving her feet dangling in the air as you continue fucking her. You feel Sana tighten even more around you at the new position, pressing into her hard and deep as she grabs the side of the desk. 

 

You slow down just a bit, wanting to give both of your bodies a break. With a heavy breath Sana manages to get the words out that were so satisfying to you.

 

“I want to ride your cock, professor.”

 

You slowly pull out of her, her pussy pulsates until you remove yourself completely out of her. Sana gets off the desk momentarily as the two of you switch positions, you lay down flat on your back as she climbs back onto the desk and onto you and straddles your crotch. Sana reaches behind her to find your slick hard cock, grabbing it and lining it up with her drenched lips. Staring deep into your eyes she slowly lowers herself onto your cock, until slamming hard and filling herself up with your length.

 

“Fuck!”

 

Sana allows herself to adjust to your length, moving her body forward and pressing her hands against your chest. Sana’s wet walls clamp your cock tightly again as she rides you, slamming her thighs against your body hard as she embeds you as deep as she can inside her tight slim body.

 

Sana looks into your eyes with an absolutely seductive stare, “Do you like filling me as I ride your hard cock, professor? You feel so fucking good inside me.”

 

You sink into the desk as you allow Sana to take complete control of your body, she rides you harder, slamming into your drenched cock as your bodies meet together, with every movement Sana’s firm tits bounce beautifully.

 

Sana is doing her best to release weeks of built up stress, riding you hard and fast, not intent on stopping until she has her second orgasm at her own hands. She slams her hips into your body as her pussy completely covers your cock in her juices, moaning louder and louder with every entry and exit.

 

Sana is breathing harder and harder, you feel Sana tighten around with every thrust, her orgasm approaches quicker than both of you were expecting. 

 

“I-m gonna, I’m gonna fucking cum, professor. I’m gonna cum all over your cock.”  Sana is almost breathless at this point, as soon as her sentence finishes her pussy quickly tightens around your cock, her back arches and her toes curl, Sana’s juices drip all over your body and the desk underneath, her orgasm lasts what seems like hours until she finally slowly comes down from her orgasm, beginning to slowly grinding your cock in an attempt to get a hold of herself. 

 

Sana slows her grinding down to an eventual halt until she slowly lifts herself off your body, catching her breath she climbs off and heads towards the end of the desk. Sana takes your hardness in her dainty hand, giving your cock several satisfying licks from tip to base, tasting her own sweet juices with every flick of her warm tongue. She takes your cock into her mouth once again, sucking your sensitive cock, completely cleaning it before removing it.

 

“Take me from behind professor. I want you to  _ ruin _ my body.”

 

You climb off the desk as Sana leans against it the end of it, putting her palms flat as she looks behind her as you line up against her. You push her sweaty body further down until she's at a nice angle, your cock reinserts and disappears inside her tight dripping pussy, easily penetrating her all the way. 

 

‘Ah!” Sana yells out, the sudden feeling of being completely filled to the hilt all at once took Sana a bit by surprise, but was no less pleasurable for her. You start out slow, taking your time and going at your own pace, savoring her wetness and tightness, enjoying every touch of her warm wet walls squeezing your cock. You grab Sana’s hips and begin to thrust in and out of her heat. 

 

You grab both of her hips, pulling her body towards yours as you quicken your pace, thrusting hard inside her, Sana moans as she tries to hold onto anything, latching onto both sides of the desk as you piston her pussy hard, coating your cock in her sweet slick juices. 

 

You lean forward and run your hands up Sana’s smooth sexy back, gradually reaching her shoulders as you grab on them and pull her back towards you, penetrating her deeper. 

 

You pull Sana back until she’s completely upright, hooking both of her arms and relinquishing any control she had left, you pound into her pussy as hard as you can, fully thrusting your cock inside her as, the sounds of your balls slapping against her warm flesh begin to echo around the room as Sana moans louder and louder. Both of you are breathing heavily with every thrust, you don’t have much left in you as you feel your orgasm rapidly approaching. 

 

“Fuck, Sana, i’m about to cum. Where do you want it?”

 

“All over me professor. I want my body  _ covered  _ in your cum. “

 

You pull out of her as she gets on her knees and takes your cock in her soft delicate hand, aiming the tip of your cock towards her chest as she rapidly strokes it, within seconds she quickly brings you to release. 

 

“I’m gonna...I’m gonna fucking cum, Sana.”

 

Your cock erupts as thick creamy cum shoots out, landing on both of her tits and in between her cleavage, the rest of your load paints her abs and drips onto her creamy thighs, Sana doesn’t stop stroking until she’s gotten every single drop out of you, grinning and giggling as she drains everything you have to give her. The aftershocks of your orgasm continue to last for what seems like minutes, until Sana finally lets go of your cock. 

 

“You made such a mess on me, professor. “ Sana says as she takes a finger and runs it through your hot load between her cleavage, bringing it to her mouth and tasting your sticky fluid. 

 

“But you taste so good, professor.. I hope this was enough to help me out?” Sana smiles, her body a complete mess of sweat and semen. 

 

“Of course, Sana. I’ll make sure you have the top grade in the class.”

  
  



	18. Tzuyu's Steamy Morning

You gently awaken to the sounds of water running, the two of you had chosen to sleep in as late as you could after a long week of schedules and meetings and various appointments. You slowly rise, tossing the blankets off, realizing that your morning wood had already taken over. The door to the bathroom was left completely wide open, you step in to the hot room as a trail of clothes are spread out on the floor, Tzuyu’s wet naked body was clearly visible from the large glass door but she didn’t seem to notice you yet.

 

You take a few moments to watch Tzuyu as she runs her hands over her soapy naked body, removing your other clothes as they join the pile. You open the door and enter as the warmth of steam hits you.

 

“Baby! I didn’t know you were awake.”

 

“I just got up. Sorry, did I scare you? You looked so good, I just wanted to join you.”

 

“No, I was just surprised. You can finish cleaning me,” she says with a sexy smirk as she hands you her pink loofah and turns her naked back to you. You lather up her back and shoulders, feeling the softness of her wet skin as your hands glide over her tight body.

 

Your hands move to the sides of her body, moving forward as you find her breasts, the perfect size, not too small, just big enough so you could grab them both with your hands, you squeeze and massage them, soaping them up as well.

 

“Mmm, that feels good babe.”

 

You move your head forward and place soft kisses on her neck, making sure not to miss a spot before she tilts her head to meet your lips, her apple-scented conditioner wafts over you as  your hands on her firm soft breasts, squeezing them, feeling the warmth and firmness as you pinch her nipples, she moans in your mouth.

 

You make your hands slowly down her back until they meet her firm ass cheeks, you press your hands into them, kneading them softly. delighted with how they feel in your hands. One hand wanders to her crotch, feeling up her pussy, already wet, a combination of warm water and slick as your two fingers move up and down her slit. You drag your fingers further until your thumb presses against her clit, firmly against her hard sensitive nub and rubbing in circles.

 

“Fuck...right there.”

 

You spin her body around, taking a good look at every inch of Tzuyu’s tight body, water washing over the flushed skin of her shoulders and chest, her wet hair beautifully sticking to her face and body. You kneel before her crotch and hold onto her right thigh for balance as she spreads her legs slightly, you reach your tongue out to taste her, moving up and down her slit ever so slightly. Tzuyu tilts her head back as a low moan leaves her lips, feeling the pleasure begin to slowly build up.

“That feels so good,” Tzuyu says as you flick up and down between her folds at a faster pace, tasting her sweet nectar on your tongue, watching her pretty face as her mouth opens in pleasure. Tzuyu gently grabs hold of your head, guiding your mouth further against her pussy as you navigate your tongue all around her drenched lips, tasting her bittersweet flavor, watching as she squirms before latching onto her sensitive clit and begin to suckle on it, causing her body to jerk.

 

Tzuyu runs her hands through your hair as she buries your face in between her luscious thighs, moaning louder as you continue suckling and slurping her clit, savoring every drop that her body releases, her breathing begins to become heavy as you insert two fingers into her dripping opening, thrusting wildly without mercy as they quickly become saturated with her juices.

 

Tzuyu digs her nails into the back of your head, pressing your face tight against her crotch as you increase the pressure on her sensitive nub, slurping wildly as your fingers continue to fuck her tight walls at a rapid pace, collecting her slick on them, staring up at her as she begins to approach orgasm.

 

“Oh god babe, I-I’m gonna cum, gonna cum all over your face.”

 

Tzuyu’s body jerks as she cums hard on your tongue and lips, drenching your mouth in her juices as her legs buck wildly, almost giving out as she holds onto your head, moaning loudly as you pump your digits inside her, helping her ride out her orgasm as it begins to wind down gradually.

 

You give her clit a half dozen more slurps while dragging your fingers up and down her soaked lips one last time, causing her sensitivity to shoot through the roof as her body trembles. You stand up as Tzuyu tries to recover, she wraps her arms around your neck as she kisses you deeply, tasting her own juices still on your lips.

 

“That was amazing,” she says in a low voice, still panting before switching places and getting on her knees, staring longingly up at you, strands of wet hair stick to her pretty face, warm water runs down her back as she takes wraps her soft delicate hand around your hard cock and begins to pump slowly.

 

Tzuyu wastes no time and right away takes your stiff cock into her warm mouth, usually she liked to tease you, taking her sweet time and lathering your cock up before blowing you, but there was no time for that in the shower as she wraps her silky lips tightly around your tip, sucking softly and slowly, sending endless amounts of pleasure throughout your body.

 

“Fuck...Tzuyu”, you moan her name as she takes more of your length into her mouth, sucking your cock intensely and sloppily, staring up at you with those dark eyes, wet hair matted everywhere. You close your eyes for a few seconds, focusing on every intense sensation of Tzuyu’s soft lips wrapped around your rock hard cock, her wet warm mouth gliding up and down, coating every inch of  your shaft with her drool as her tongue darts wildly against the underside of your swollen sensitive tip.

 

Tzuyu knew the perfect way to please you, she knew just what to do to make you feel good, her mouth works wonders around your shaft, filling up your senses with an an indescribable amount of bliss that you feel yourself getting lost in as she sends more throughout your body.

 

You open your eyes to see her absolutely loving sucking your cock, enjoying your taste and feel of being inside her mouth, bobbing her head up and down, doing her best to make you feel as good as she possibly can.

 

“That feels absolutely incredibly, Tzuyu,” you manage to find enough words praise her, causing her features to light up. Tzuyu was confident in her blowjob skills, she definitely knew what she was doing, but hearing the words from you lit up her world.

 

She releases your cock out of her mouth and unexpectedly places it between her wet soapy tits, pressing them together and squeezing your shaft tight in her cleavage. Thankfully they were the perfect size to do so, just big enough to surround your cock as she traps it between them, the soap providing a light lubrication. She begins to massage your cock with her soft perky tits, locking her eyes with yours, enjoying every ounce of pleasure she gives you.

 

“Does that feel good, baby? Do you like fucking my tits?” Tzuyu asks, even though she knew the answer. She squeezes your cock tighter between her tits, grinding them up and down against your hard shaft, the soft wet skin as your cock penetrates her cleavage felt so intense, so incredible, so inviting.

 

Her tits release your hard cock from being trapped in her slippery cleavage, she gives your shaft a dozen fast strokes, water washing the soap off your cock before looking up at you, biting her lip hard. “I want you to fuck me,. Fuck me from behind. Fuck me hard.”

 

Tzuyu presses her hands against the shower tiles and slightly sticks her ass out as you line up behind her warm wet body. Your cock presses against her tight opening, you can already feel the heat from her dripping pussy already as you gradually enter her, stretching her inner lips out slowly as she moans softly.

 

“Fuck...You feel so good inside me,” Tzuyu says, as you slide your cock deeper inside her walls, holding her left hip with one hand and squeezing her right ass cheek with the other, stroking her ass gently before giving it a quick smack. Her tight caramel toned ass jiggles as she gasps.

 

“Yes! Spank my ass, baby. Spank me harder.”

 

You give her firm ass several slaps in succession, each hit that bounces off her wet skin reverberates throughout the shower walls, with every smack of your hand Tzuyu’s perfect ass becomes a dark shade of red as your handprint becomes to form over her lovely cheek.

 

“Now fuck that pussy. Fuck me as hard as you want. My body is yours.”

 

Your cock enters more of Tzuyu’s tight body, with every thrust inside her tight walls her silky feel wraps around your cock, not letting you go, coating your cock in her warmth and slick. You pump your cock in and out of Tzuyu at a furious pace, squeezing her hips firmly, almost enough to bruises as you bury your cock deep inside her, her moans and the sounds of your flesh smacking against hers bounce around the wall.

 

“Fuck! You’re so deep in me, I love being filled by your cock, keep fucking me baby. Don’t stop until you cum inside me.” Tzuyu’s breath is getting heavier by the second, her juices are becoming more abundant, you feel her second orgasm coming on as she constricts around the hard cock being pistoned inside hard.

 

“I’m gonna cum again! I’m gonna cum all over your cock, fuck!”

 

Tzuyu’s does so quickly, she digs her toes into the tile floor as her slick pours out of her pussy and surrounds your cock, she holds the nearby safety rail as you do your best to keep her upright, continuing to fuck her as she cums not once but twice in succession, making an absolute mess in between her thighs as her sensitivity turns her into a shaking, quivering mess, you slow down almost to a halt as she regains her composure.

 

Tzuyu slowly catches her breath and looks back at you. “Fuck, baby you’re amazing. Now it’s your turn. Cum for me. Please. Fill me with your warmth, I wanna feel you cum deep inside me.”

 

Water rains over both your bodies as your pace returns, you unrelentingly pound into her slick drenched pussy, desperately seeking your release, every thrust builds up the intense pleasure in your body, and almost instantaneously you feel that ever familiar pressure about to escape.

 

You thrust inside Tzuyu's tight warm pussy one last time as your cock pulsates and erupts inside her, your thick load coats her, filling those tight walls up, every spurt that releases from your cock causes you to moan louder and louder, Tzuyu looks back over her shoulder at the ecstasy taking over your face, absolutely thrilled with being filled up with your creamy sticky semen.

 

Your orgasm gradually subsidies as you pant heavily, when you feel like you've completely emptied yourself inside her you give her tight ass one last firm smack, staying there motionless for seconds before slowly withdrawing your cock. Your thick creamy load slowly drips out of her pussy, before an even thicker white stream follows and gushes out, spilling onto the tile floor and mixing with soap and warm water underneath.

 

Tzuyu gets on her knees and brings your sensitive cock back into her mouth, cleaning your cock thoroughly while she spreads her cum drenched lips with her fingers, playing with the remains of your hot sticky load inside her freshly fucked pussy, glistening with a mixture of both of your cum and her juices.

 

She releases your cock from her mouth with a loud pop sound and strokes you a few more times. “I came in here to get clean baby, but you just made me more messy,” Tzuyu says with a smile on her lips.

 


	19. Twice's Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done as a request for Tumblr, first time writing so many characters so apologies if it's a train wreck.

It all happened so fast.

Movie nights were a weekly thing, a way for all members to spend time with you and each other, to wind down after the long week, to relax, to release the stress from their busy schedules. This week you were accompanied by Sana, Mina, Tzuyu, and Jihyo. There was too much giggling going on, there were something peculiar about the way they were acting this week, a tension in the air that seemed different. 

What you thought was going to be a lovely relaxing night involving popcorn and movies, turned out to be much more, so much more. 

All of a sudden the TV was off, clothes came off just as quickly, collected in a pile and tongues were in mouths, naked bodies piled up everywhere.

 

The three older girls - Sana, Mina, & Jihyo were focused on your lower half, Sana was sloppily slurping your cock while MIna and JIhyo both had one of your balls in their warm mouths, all three girls were absolutely covering both in warm spit. The feeling was heavenly, the pleasure was overwhelming, you regret not being able to see the girls working their magic as Tzuyu had taken it upon herself to mount and ride your face, bucking wildly as you taste every delectable morsel of her sweet juicy pussy.

 

Sana became greedy and wanted your cock for yourself, she pushes the two other girls away playfully and pounces on you,impaling herself again and again with your hard cock while Tzuyu was mercilessly riding your face, drenching you in her juices.

 

Tzuyu looks down at you, staring with devilous intent, “Have you ever made two women cum at the same time, oppa?” She asks, as if there was a way to answer with her thighs wrapped around your head as you lick her slick pussy sloppily, her body grinding against your face. Tzuyu and Sana both moan loudly, almost as if it were a competition, trying to outdo one another to let each other know how good you were making them both feel.

 

Mina and Jihyo were on each side of you, caressing both of your arms, waiting for their turn while making out with each other. Tzuyu gives you a greedy look,  “Well today, you’re going to. That’s how good you are. Every single person in this room is going to cum today, including you oppa. Now keep eating that pussy, you’re so fucking good at it.”

 

Sana rides you harder while Tzuyu grinds her pussy against your face vigorously, both girls mouths open, panting and moaning loudly. Sana presses her hands onto your chest as her soft supple thighs smack against your body. Tzuyu grabs the headboard behind you tight as you hold onto her thick thighs, sloppily tasting every part of her delicious slit, becoming wetter by the second as she grinds her hips and pussy all over your face. “Ah! I’m so close oppa, eat that fucking pussy! Fuck! I’m gonna cum soon!”

 

Mina and Jihyo continue kissing each other as if they were the only ones on the bed ,lustfully and deeply until they make room for themselves on the right side of the bed. Jihyo pulls her on top of her as Mina takes her sizeable tits into her mouth, coating both of her sensitive nipples in spit and bite marks.

 

Sana rides hard, pounding your cock as roughly and fast as she can, tightening around your cock, moaning louder and louder with as she impales yourself inside her tight slick cunt. “Fuck! Your cock feels so good in me, i’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum so hard oppa, gonna cum, all over that cock. Fuck fuck fuck! Fuuuck! “

 

Sana bounces hard on your cock, slick coating your shaft and pouring out as Tzuyu’s orgasm hits at the same time,

 

“Oh god, i’m gonna cum too! Fuck! You’re gonna make us both cum! Fuck! Fuck! I’m gonna-! Fuck!

 

Both girls cum beautifully together, drenching both your cock and face in their sweet juices, loud echoes of moaning and swear words fill the room, both tight bodies shaking and quivering as they begin to gradually let up, heavy panting and breathing follows as they ride out their orgasms.

 

Tzuyu trembles until she slowly peels her body off your face, crashing to the left side of the bed next to you, trying to catch her breath as Sana follows and collapses onto her spent body, caressing her soft caramel skin, both girls sinside antill panting heavily.

 

“Fuck. Oh my god, Oppa is so amazing,” Tzuyu manages to say as Sana kisses her softly.

 

Mina lowers her head between Jihyo's thighs and spreads them, before sticking her firm ass and looking back at you. “That hard cock of yours hasn't been inside an ass at all tonight. It's time we changed that." Mina says, and gives Jihyo’s slit a long lick from bottom to top, she lets out a loud deep moan.

 

”Ahh!”

 

You caress Mina’s beautiful soft ass as you line your lubed up cock against Mina’s tight asshole, pressing against the tight ring as you enter her ass, penetrating her tight walls as your cock disappears in between her firm cheeks. Mina slurps Jihyo’s pussy as she moans, sending vibrations through the other girl.

 

Mina’s asshole stretches around your cock as you fill her to the hilt, starting out slow at first and then speeding up your thrusts, ramming into her tight hole as she sloppily eats out Jihyo in front of you, Jihyo grabs the back of Mina’s head and buries her face against her pussy, muffling the moans as she wildly uses her tongue to taste every bit of her.

 

Sana looks up at the pile of sweaty bodies in front of her, breaking her kiss with Tzuyu for a brief moment. “Look at our little slut, Tzuyu. Taking oppa’s hard cock in her ass while she’s eating out our leader. You better stretch her out nice and wide oppa. Fuck that ass so hard until she screams and can’t walk straight walk straight tomorrow.

 

Your pace and intensity increases, pulling Mina’s hips towards your body as your cock continues to impale her tight asshole, “Your ass feels so fucking good Mina. I love seeing you stretched out for me, you take my cock so well like such a good little cockslut. Tell me how much you love me fucking your ass.”

 

“Yes! I love it! I love when you fuck my ass! Don’t stop fucking me! Don’t stop fucking my ass until you cum in it!”

 

Mina’s moans are muffled once again as Jihyo grabs a handful of her brown hair and pushes her back down again against her pussy, squeezing her thighs around her pretty head as the younger girl resumes tonguing and flicking her drenched slit, slurping her clit wildly, trying to focus on the her sensations while her ass is being vigorously pounded. “God, that feels so good. Fuck!. Make me cum, Minari! Make me cum with that magic tongue of yours, fuck!”

 

Tzuyu and Sana regain their stamina, lining up on both sides of Mina while staring at each other. Tzuyu reaches down between Mina’s thighs, already covered in slick and begins to fiercely rub her sensitive clit. Sana takes it upon herself to give both of your bodies more pleasure, licking Mina’s asshole and your shaft as it enters and exits her tight hole.

 

Meanwhile Jihyo is getting close to orgasm, she squeezes her thighs wrapped around Mina’s head tighter as her tongue moves wildly up and down, collecting her sweet nectar on her tongue and clamping her soft pink lips around her swollen sensitive clit, lapping and tasting all the juices that Jihyo's body releases.

 

“Oh my god Mina, I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum so hard, fuck!” Mina slurps and suckles her hard nub until Jihyo quickly cums, her thighs shake around her head as she moans Mina’s name loudly, hips buckling wildly as she coats her lips and chin with her juices. Jihyo slowly loosens her grasp of hair and decreases the pressure around her thighs as Mina is able to freely moan.

 

Mina’s body begins tremble as she approaches her own orgasm. Fingers on her clit and tongue running against her asshole while it’s being drilled in and with your hard cock are sending waves of pleasure through body bodies.

 

“Ah! Fuck! I’m gonna cum!” The pleasure is too much for MIna, three separate types of sensations send her past the edge and her body rocks, legs buckling and trembling, her vibrations cause her asshole to clench harder around your cock as she squirts all over Tzuyu’s fingers, making a mess and soaking the sheets underneath. Tzuyu helps her ride out her orgasm before she gives her fingers to Sana who cleans them meticulously, tasting every bit of her sweet juices.

 

You slow down your thrusting, both to help Mina out and because you wanted to spend as much time with your cock embedded deep in her ass. Jihyo is still recovering, playing with her clit trying to wind down as Tzuyu goes to pepper her body in soft kisses.

 

Sana gives Mina’s ass cheeks a few quick slaps while gazing upon you and encouraging you. “You must be getting close, oppa. Cum in her ass. I know those balls must be full, empty them all in this tight little asshole. Cum for me oppa. Cum for all of us, deep inside this little sluts ass. Fill it all the way up with cum. Is that what you want Mina?”

 

Mina is still coming down, her voice low and shaking, but manages to look back and respond. “Yes! Fill me with your thick load, oppa. Cum in my ass.”

 

As if you’ve been given permission, your cum shoots out of your tip and deep inside Mina’s tight asshole, filling her walls up with your thick creamy load, thrusting harder but slower until you’ve emptied every single drop of cum inside her hot gaped hole. You slowly withdraw your cock from inside her ass as Sana bends down to clean your cock, not wasting a drop before beginning to suck your cum directly out of Mina’s asshole.

 

Sana gathers it all up, cleaning Mina’s messy asshole with her tongue before swirling it around in her mouth while she crawls over to Jihyo. She’s still a heaving, squirming mess as Sana kisses her, depositing all your cum in her mouth, tongues darting around each other and both playing with your sticky mess before Jihyo swallows it all.

 

“Oppa’s cum is so delicious, now I want to feel it inside my pussy. Can you cum again for me?”

 

“Of course. Just- just give me a moment.” You say with a heavy breath, needing a bit to recover.

 

Mina slumps to the bed as Tzuyu and Sana take position on each side of Jihyo, massaging her breasts before each taking a nipple into their mouths.

 

You take a few moments to catch your breath and recover, the view of Jihyo continuing to play with her wet splayed lips, as well as both girls burying their faces into her tits ensure your erection wasn’t going anywhere.

 

You bring your body in front of Jihyo’s crotch as she strokes your still hard cock a few times. “Put this in me, right now. I want both of us to cum again.”

 

Watching Jihyo play with her clit, she spreads her thighs wide for you, inviting you inside her slick warm entrance. Lining your stiff cock up with her drenched lips, waiting for you to enter you press against them, easily slipping inside her walls. Her wetness encourages you to penetrate further, and soon after you’ve filled up Jihyo’s pussy fully with your cock, basking in her tightness and wetness.

 

“Don’t go slow. I want you to use my body. Fuck me.”

 

The words coming out of her mouth shoot your arousal levels way up, your thrusts immediately start at a fast pace, slamming deep into Jihyo’s tight warm pussy again and again, feeling the slickness and softness of her walls as they grip your cock snugly, coating your shaft in wetness as pleasure fills body of your bodies.

 

“Yes! Just like that! Fuck me like you fucked them, use my body, just fuck me!”

 

Your hands grab onto Jihyo’s waist, watching the view of Sana and Tzuyu’s tongues dashing over JIhyo’s tits, covering her hard buds in spit with their perfect asses in view, enjoying what you see as you fuck JIhyo intensely, gripping her waist firmly as your cock enters and exits rapidly,

 

Jihyo’s eyes meet you as you notice the pleasure overtaking her face. “God, you feel so good inside me, fuck!”

 

Mina has recovered and sneaks up behind Tzuyu, giving her asshole one long lick before two fingers enter her tight pussy and begin to pump inside her quickly.”

 

“Ah! Unnie! That feels really good”

 

“I know it does, now be a good girl and cum for me again. Give me and oppa a show. “

 

“Oppa, don’t leave me empty!” Sana whines, as your fingers make their way deep inside her slick cunt, disappearing past two knuckles and rocking back and forth, cause her to moan without a care. “Yes! God yes, that feels good, fuck! “

 

Trying to focus on both fingering Sana and fucking JIhyo, watching on as Mina eats Tzuyu’s ass wildly, fucking her with her fingers as if she had something to prove while a cluster of moans fills the room.

 

Your view shifts to Jihyo, watching your slick covered cock as it disappears between her thighs, feeling the warmth of her body as her walls tighten around you, signaling her impending orgasm.

 

“God, you fuck me so well. Make me cum! I’m so close, keep fucking me!”

 

A few more thrusts inside her and Jihyo cums again, her back arches as floods your cock with her juices, keeping the pace as you pound her pussy through her orgasm, watching the deep pleasure take over her.

 

“Unnie! I-I’m gonna” Tzuyu doesn’t even finish her sentence before her body jerks and she cums on Mina’s fingers hard, drowning them in her juices while her tongue swirls slowly around her asshole, bringing her down slowly, pumping her digits inside to a gradual halt before slowly releasing them.

Sana is not far behind, she’s riding your fingers, grinding her body against them, letting you focus on fucking Jihyo as she has her second orgasm, bucking and quivering as she moans deeply, covering your two fingers in her sweet juice while she rides everything out.

 

All three girls crash to the bed, surrounding Jihyo, letting themselves to enjoy the view.

 

Jihyo wraps her legs around your waist, locking you in place tightly and staring passionately into your eyes. “I don’t want this cum going anywhere but inside my pussy. Now give me that fucking load.”

 

The seduction in Jihyo’s eyes unleashes something in you, you roughly fuck her tight pussy as hard and fast as you can, feeling her warm thighs trapping you against her body made everything that much hotter, a half dozen thrusts later and you feel ready to burst inside her willing body.

 

You move your upper body and bury your face into her neck, feeling her massive tits pressed against your chest as you pump into her at a speed and force that you think might break the bed, but it holds together. at least for the time being/

 

“Fuck! Fuck! You feel so good, cum inside me, cum right inside me!” Jihyo is screaming at this point, pleading to be filled up.

 

“I’m gonna fucking cum so much inside you Jihyo, holy shit, I’m gonna fucking cum!”

 

You thrust inside her as long as you can before erupting inside her, sending a flood of thick cum deep inside her pussy, filling her up to the brim as you moan loudly, all four girls watch as you empty everything you have inside her, pumping slower and slower until you have nothing left in the tank to give her.

 

You withdraw your sensitive cock slowly, watching as your cum leaks out of her glistening pussy, dripping onto the sheets.

 

“Come over here and let me clean your cock,” Jihyo says, the two of you still breathing hard, you take your cock and bring it towards her wet mouth as she sucks your swollen sensitive tip a handful of times, dragging her tongue up and down and swirling around your, ensuring she’s gotten everything out of you.

 

Mina has taken to cleaning Jihyo up, licking the cum that dripped out of her pussy, flicking long deep licks against her slit, gathering everything up before taking into her mouth and swallowing it all down her throat.

 

You plop down against the bed, completely exhausted as Sana and Tzuyu cuddle against your naked body, Mina rests against Jihyo’s chest, everyone in the room completely drained.

Sana looks up at you, giggling. “Thanks for movie night, Oppa. We’ll see you again next week.”


	20. Mina's Rehearsal

Rehearsals were boring. Most of the day is spent sitting and waiting for things to be set up, cameras, audio, sound checks. There were still hours left before Mina needed to change into her stage outfit, and she was yearning for something to do.

 

Mina looks in your direction, a mischievous grin over takes her face.

 

“What?” You ask her, oblivious to what she could possibly be thinking.

 

“Let's go do something, I'm tired of sitting.”

 

Mina takes you by the hand, all the way to the upper level seats, stopping just by a row of seats behind an advertisement billboard.

 

“Nobody will see us here, babe.”

 

“See us do what?”

 

“You’ll see.”

 

Mina sits you down and immediately gets on her knees in front of you.

 

“I’m going to suck your cock.”

 

“Wait, here?”

 

“Yes. Here.”

 

The sight of Mina kneeling down in that that gorgeous dress immediately makes you hard, she rubs your crotch for a bit before beginning to undo your pants, taking them off along with your boxers all the way down to your ankles, unleashing your hard cock.

 

“Don’t worry, nobody will come here. You’re not even going to be thinking about it in a few seconds.” Mina says, spreading your legs and taking your stiff cock into her hand and pumping up and down to make sure you were completely hard. Mina lowers her face to your cock and brings it to her mouth, parting her red lips and wrapping them tightly around you as she sucks your sensitive tip at a leisurely pace.

 

“Fuck..” you moan out, your head tilts back as Mina takes more of your cock into her mouth, her soft plump lips running up and down your shaft does wonders to your senses, the pleasure of her warm mouth tasting your cock was exhilarating, and the fact that she was doing this in public made it that much more arousing.

 

She begins to bob her head up and down between your legs, all while pulling her dress down her body, exposing her perfectly shaped round tits to you.

 

“Fucking hell Mina. “

 

You reach down and cup one of her tits, squeezing firmly when Mina suddenly places one of her hands over yours and forces you to squeeze even harder.

 

“Don’t be shy, baby. It’s okay, no one will catch us.”

 

Mina’s soft lips grip your cock tighter as she tries to fill your body with much pleasure as she can, listening to your moans carefully to indicate you were enjoying what she was doing to you, not that there was any possible way you weren't. Her eyes lock against yours as she blows you intensely, still pressing your hand against her soft breast as you take her nipple in between two fingers.

 

“God, Mina, that feels so good.”

 

Your shaft begins to be covered in her warm saliva as Mina starts to suck your cock more sloppily, slurping your cock as it hits the back of her throat, running her tongue wildly on the underside of your head. You run your hands through her soft brown hair, gently holding on to the back of her head and guiding her.

 

Panic hits for a second as you hear someone call out Mina’s name, but you realize it was much further away on lower levels. Mina is unphased the whole time, continuing to bob her head, sucking your cock as if the two of you were the only people in the entire building.

 

“It’s fine. We have about twenty minutes until they actually need me.”

 

A smile comes over your face and the nature of the situation hits you. There you were, being blown by Mina in the most elegant dress, in the stands of the auditorium she was going to perform in later.

 

She suddenly takes your cock out of her wet mouth, stroking your cock furiously while never taking her eyes of yours.

 

“Don’t cum yet, baby. You still need to fuck me.”

 

“Mina-”

 

She knows what you’re going to say and cuts you off.

 

“It’s going to be fine, nobody has any reason to come up and they’re still doing sound check, it’s going to be loud.

 

With that she turns around, hiking her red dress up past her waist, exposing her perfect bare ass to you.

 

“No underwear Mina? Naughty girl.”

 

“It’s just a burden to you, so I don’t need it,” she replies, with that cute smirk of hers washing over her face.

 

Mina bends over, running two fingers between her slit, showing how wet she was for you already.

 

She hovers above your lap and lowers her body onto your crotch, reaching behind and grabbing your cock as she carefully lines it up with her pussy, rubbing the tip against her lips as she slowly lowers onto your shaft.

 

“Ahh,” Mina moans softly at the feel of her body being penetrated for the first time.

 

You feel Mina’s warmth and slick as her lower lips grip your cock tightly, she grabs onto the armrests and impales herself with your hardened cock. Mina fills her tight pussy with as much of you as she can, letting out a moan almost a bit too loud than you were expecting.

 

“Just sit back and let me do the work, baby. Just enjoy the show for a bit.”

 

“Fuck, Mina. You’re so goddamn tight, I love it.”

 

Mina holds on to the chairs in front of you while she takes control, roughly slamming down on your cock, glazing you with her juices as the sounds of your flesh slapping against each other are thankfully drowned out by the loudspeakers.

 

“You feel so good inside me, fuck! You’re so deep, baby.”

 

You watch intently as she continuously fucks herself with your slick cock, focusing on the beautiful curves of her body and her firm flawless ass bouncing up and down on your shaft.

 

The sight in front of you is so intoxicating that you can’t resist, you grab hold of both of her ass cheeks and regain control, smacking your wet flesh against her own so much that an orgasm hits Mina abruptly and cums unannounced. Her pussy pulsates around your cock as you feel your shaft being continuously squeezed and released while becoming wetter, you bring her down gently, the vibrations around your cock are so intense that you feel you could climax any moment now.

 

“Fuck, Mina I’m gonna cum.”

 

Mina looks over behind her shoulder, “Cum in my mouth, babe.”

 

Mina quickly lifts her body off your body and repositions on her knees again as she holds your cock up with one hand and and strokes it slowly with the other, making sure your attention is on her as she sticks her tongue out, pressing your tip right against it, preparing you to release into her mouth.

 

A handful of strokes is all ias you need your cum launches out of your tip, spurt after spurt of your sticky thick load shoots out, landing on her soft warm tongue and painting the inside of her mouth creamy white. She keeps stroking until she’s satisfied she’s gotten every drop of your hot cum inside her mouth, kissing your tip a few times before swallowing your load all the way down her throat.

 

She licks your tip, swirling her tongue around to ensure not a drop goes wasted, causing your sensitive cock to throb and jerk as she sucks your tip a few final times.

 

Mina looks up at you, the bliss in your eyes has overtaken you and she couldn’t be happier with what she’s done to your body.

 

“Myoui Mina, please report to the stage.”

 

“I guess I’m needed now. I’ll come find you again during our next break.”


	21. Tzuyu's Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started as an ask on tumblr and requested to be turned into a full smut. Didn't really bother to proofread it so hopefully it's not too much of a mess. 

Tzuyu has called you unexpectedly and asks to meet at her favorite cafe. When she arrives and has a seat you can clearly tell her she’s been crying, her eyes are watery and red. “What’s wrong Tzuyu? What happened?”

“Its...It’s my boyfriend. i caught him cheating on me. I found a pair of underwear that wasn’t even mine, and wasn’t my size. When I confronted him he said it was because I was too busy so he needed to find somebody else to satisfy his needs. “

“What a fucking asshole,” you tell her, wiping a tear that forms under her eye with your thumb.

‘Can...can you help me teach him a lesson, please?”

“Of course, he’ll regret what he did to you.” You think up a strategy as to what to do but nothing immediately comes to mind.

“What if I fuck you, film it, and send it to him?” You say in a very obvious joking manner.

“Okay.”

“Tzuyu, I was kidding. I wouldn’t want to take advantage-”

“I’m not. And you wouldn’t be, I want him to know what he threw away. “

“You’re serious?”

“Yes. He never got to fuck my ass, so I want you to. I want to show him what he’ll never have.”

“Jesus. If you’re okay with this I still have a camera setup that I used for my old job. We can go to my apartment whenever you’re ready.”

“I’m ready, now. Thank you for this, you’re going to love it. I’m very tight.”

\----

You fasten the camera and lock it in place as it rests attached to a tripod, carefully positioned at the side of the bed. You test the focus on Tzuyu’s now naked body, turning the viewscreen over so the two of you can watch the action at any point.

“Come on already, come fuck me. I can see how hard you are already.” giggling as she notices the sizeable bulge that has formed in your pants.

“Just making sure everything is working. Trust me, I’m going to ruin you in a bit. ” you tell her as you strip out of your clothes, throwing them out of view as you hit the record button. The two of you show up in the viewfinder as you line up behind Tzuyu’s intoxicating ass. You bring two lubed fingers deep inside Tzuyu’s asshole, struggling to fit them in as you spread the liquid around her walls.

“God, you are tight. I don’t even know if I’ll fit. “

“You’ll fit. If we have to use a whole bottle of lube I’ll make every inch of you fit inside my ass.”

“Fuck. You’re really hot, Tzuyu. What a dumbass this guy was.” you say as you spread more lube in her ass, pouring a generous line of lube down your shaft and rubbing it in.

“Ready, Tzuyu?”

“I’m ready, baby.” Tzuyu says, looking directly in the camera.

“I want you to destroy my ass.”

Lining up your hard cock with Tzuyu’s ass, you press against her clenched asshole, feeling the resistance of her body. Even lubed up you find it a bit difficult to breach her anus, you pour more lube into her asshole and your cock as you make a second attempt. Tzuyu tries to relax as your cock slides in more easily this time, disappearing into her ass as you gradually penetrate your tip into her ass.

“Mmm. You’re much bigger than he was. “

Her ass has opened nicely to you now, the extra lube helps as you push deeper into her anal walls, feeling her squeezing your cock tightly as you cock pushes further until, moving almost past the halfway point the base of your shaft.

One more thrust and you hit the end of your base, watching as the entire length of your cock has disappeared inside Tzuyu’s tight ass.

“Fuck my ass. Fuck me like he never could.”

With both hands on her hips you slam hard into her ass, eliciting a moan from her for the first time of the night. You pull out and slam back into her body just as hard, burying your cock into her tight ass as you move in and out quickly, filling her with your shaft.

WIth a hand on her right cheek you smack her ass, watching as the soft flesh bounces.

“Harder.”

You slap her ass again while continuing your thrusting.

*Harder!”

You hit her flesh with more force, beginning your rhythm inside her tight body, giving her ass hit after hit as you watch the skin turn a slight color of red.

“Harder! Smack my ass harder!”

You smack her ass hard as you possibly can, swatting her in succession, hard enough to sting as you massage the skin that’s now turned bright red.

“I’m fine, just fuck me. Hard.“

Your cock drills Tzuyu’s tight asshole as she presses her body against yours, as if an invitation to try and penetrate her deeper.. She moans louder as you grab a handful of her hair into a makeshift ponytail and pull it hard, moving her body up and towards yours.

“Yes! Just like that!”

With a hand gripping her hair tightly you pound Tzuyu’s ass, stretching her out with your cock as her moans quickly turn into screams as you smack against her caramel skin, her drenched pussy slapping against your balls with every exit and entrance into her tight body.

“Fuck! Fuck! You’re so deep, oh my god! Fuck me! Fuck my tight little asshole, AH!

Using Tzuyu’s hair almost like a handle you vigorously pound her tight ass, feeling her open up more and more around your cock as you continue to ruin her body.

“Show him, baby. Show him what you’re doing to my tight ass.”

You get the hint and angle Tzuyu’s body so her ass is right in front of the camera. You pull out completely to give  a good view, showing how gaped her asshole has become.

“You stretched me out so much, baby. Now keep fucking me. I know you wanna cum in my ass, and I want you to.”

You fill Tzuyu’s ass back up with your cock, squeezing her hips as you pump into her again, enjoying the feel of impaling her tight warm hole again and again.

You latch onto Tzuyu’s shoulders and pull her towards you, dropping a hand to squeeze her right breast, playing with the stiff nipple you find there. The sensitivity of her nipples causes her to involuntary shake, you see her juices leak out of her pussy, dripping onto her thighs and spilling onto the bed.

“I’m gonna cum! Ah! Fuck, I’m cumming!”

Tzuyu looks into the camera as she screams your name loudly, you fuck her through her orgasm while letting go of her breast, bringing both hands back to her hips. Bringing her back down through her high, you slow the pace down of your thrusts.

“It’s your turn, baby. Cum inside me. Cum in my ass.”

The encouragement drives your arousal up, your fuck her ass while pulling her hips against your body, feeling the pressure build up in your lower half. Tzuyu now has her head buried into the sheets, screaming your name again and again as you watch your cock drill her, trying to last just a little longer and enjoying the site of her ass being completely filled with your hard cock.

You use your leftover strength and pound into her ass with as much strength as your body will let you, enjoying the music of her screams echoing throughout the room. You hold out as long as you can until you’re pushed past the edge, your cum freely flows out of your cock and into Tzuyu’s awaiting ass, spurting hard into her and filling her to the absolutely brim.

Breathing hard and gasping for air, you slowly pull out of her puckered asshole as the evidence of what you’ve done to her body slowly trickles out, before the rest pours out and mixes with her juices already on the bed.

Tzuyu gets on her knees in front of the camera to clean your cock, taking it all the way in the back of her throat. Staring up at the camera as she gags as she deepthroats you, cleaning every drop of cum off your sensitive, throbbing cock. “You could never do this to me could you? You could never gag me with that pathetic cock of yours.”

She smiles and waves at the camera as you shut off the recording.

“Alright. It’s done. You were...that was amazing. Tzuyu.”

“You were amazing. I...I’ve never been fucked like that before. I’m going to be sore for a couple days, “Tzuyu says while giggling.

“You can get cleaned up, I should have everything ready by the time you’re out of the shower.” you tell her as she heads off to the shower. You take the SD card out of the camera and insert it into your laptop. Within minutes you splice it at the end of a video clip Tzuyu made earlier, pretending to be sad and saying how much she misses her former boyfriend.

Tzuyu comes out of the shower, draped in a white towel, her skin absolutely glowing.

“It’s done. I sent it to your phone already.”

“That was quick. I’ll send it to him now. Make sure you keep a copy for yourself. Thank you again. Now that I’m single again, you can fuck me whenever you want.“

“I’ll take you up on that offer."


	22. Mistress Nayeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on tumblr.

“Hello my little pet. It’s been a while hasn’t it. Have you been behaving?”

“Of course, mistress.”

“I’ll be the judge of that. Although I’m sure our last little session made sure you knew not to misbehave anymore. Did you like me edging you? Did you like me having control of your cock and not letting you cum?”

“Yes, mistress. I loved it.”

“Good answer. Keep behaving well and my little slave will get to cum today.”

“Thank you, mistress. I’ll do whatever you want.”

“I know you will. Now strip. Get down on your knees and lick my boots clean.”

“Yes, mistress. Anything for you.”

Nayeon has a seat on the bed, presenting both of her leather boots to you as you remove your clothes. You do as she says, dropping low to your knees. You give her left boot kisses all over before dragging your tongue over each side, feeling the touch of leather as you lick up and down every surface. You hold onto her boot as your tongue glides over the bottom of Nayeon’s boot, making sure not to miss any spot and thoroughly running your tongue over the spike of the boot.

“Good boy. Now the other one.”

“Yes, mistress.”

You switch, cleaning off her right boot, repeating the same process you did before, cleaning every single spot of her boot with your tongue again. Nayeon watches as she sees your saliva glide over the surface of her boot.

“How do they taste, my slave?”

“They’re delicious.”

“Such a good slave. Now you’re going to use that tongue for something else. Sit against the headboard and eat my ass. Do a good job and maybe i’ll touch you.”

“Yes, mistress. “

You do as she says, climbing on the bed and scooting back against the headboard. Nayeon follows while lifting the hem of her leather outfit up, (she never wore underwear for these sessions) and presses her ass up against your face.

You line your mouth up to the inviting ring of her ass, bringing your tongue inside her pink puckered asshole and give a deep, wet satisfying lick.

“Oh god…” Nayeon moans out,

Tasting the brim of her asshole with your tongue you work your tongue around it, coating it in your saliva.

“That’s a good boy, fuck! Eat my ass!” she says, spreading her cheeks wide for you, enabling you to completely devour her ass. Your tongue runs wildly across the surface of her hot hole as she presses further against your face, causing you to bury your face in between her soft cheeks.

You reach out a hand to touch her thigh but Nayeon immediately grabs it, turning around and slapping your face hard, hard enough to sting. “I didn’t say you could touch me did I? I’ll let this one slide because you’ve been doing so well, but try that again and you’ll be tied down and edged for hours."

“S-sorry, mistress.”

“Just keep going, slave.”

Nayeon holds on to your head while continuing to press her perfectly sculpted ass against your face, moaning out while your tongue wanders wildly inside her, playing with her rosy colored hole and swirling around its depths.”

“You’re so good at that, slave. More.”

Never leaving your tongue from her ass you continue eating her ass, your wet saliva completely drenching her tight anus, as you savor her delicious flesh.

Nayeon could feel her orgasm approaching, she could cum from her ass being eaten but she was getting impatient. She needed a little extra push.

As if to toy and tease you, Nayeon’s fingers make their way down to her pussy, rubbing her clit intensely as her ass begins to shake around your face.

“Fuck…make me cum, slave. I’m almost there.”

“Yes, mistress.” you respond to her, burying your tongue as deep as it will go and sloppily eating her ass out, making messy slurping sounds as you try your best to bring Nayeon to orgasm quickly.

You desperately want to touch her there but you know there would be dire consequences

Her fingers pump in and out of her pussy as she furiously rubs her swollen clit. With the two of you working in tandem together it seems like only seconds pass before she reaches climax and screams out, squirting all over your face and bathing you in her sweet delicious nectar, staring at her absolutely glistening pussy lips.  You give her asshole one last sloppy wet lick, slurping loudly as you release your tongue from her mouthwatering ass.

Nayeon turns around and pats your cheek and begins to clean your face off with her tongue. trying to form words between deep gasps and shallow breaths,  “Good boy. You did really well, now I’m going to give you what you want.”

She kneels between your legs, taking your stiff cock into her hand and forms a fist around your shaft as she slowly pumps her hand up and down, running her thumb across the the underside of your head.

It feels good to be touched finally, you moan softly at the pleasure that enters your body and immediately begin to drip precum into her soft delicate hand.

“You’ve been a good boy so I won’t edge you today, but i don’t want you cumming yet. Just stay there and keep leaking onto my hand for a bit okay? You’re a messy boy already.”

“Y-yes, mistress.” Nayeon continues to stroke you slowly, spitting onto your cock to help lubricate it as her hand works your shaft, still running her thumb over your dripping slit as her other hand gently massages your balls.

“Does that feel good, my little slave?”

“Yes, mistress. It feels amazing.”

“Good. Because that’s all you’re getting. You’re my little fucktoy and I need you to fuck me.”

Nayeon lets go of your cock as you change positions, she lies on her back with her head against the pillows and spreads her legs. The sight of her beautiful shaved mound immediately causes you to drool involuntarily.

You place a hand on each of her soft warm thighs, lining up your cock with her pussy and rub your tip up and down her lips, feeling her juices collecting already.

“Don’t keep me waiting, Put it in me already. Fuck me.”

You move your body forward as you slowly insert your cock into her dripping tight pussy. You feel her walls squeeze your cock as you pierce her opening, the slick warm flesh of her folds wrapping tightly around your shaft as you move your hips forward.

“Ohhh yes…that feels good slave. “

You penetrate her more, feeling her warmth blanket your shaft as you fill up her pussy with your hard cock. You fill her to the hilt and slowly pull out, slamming back into her as a soft moan leaves her lips.

“Fuck…Just like that, fuck me just like that.”

Your hips rock back and forth as you settle into a rhythm, thrusting in and out at a steady pace as you watch your hard cock disappears in between her thighs again and again. You push her legs forward and grab onto her thighs, increasing the depth and intensity of your thrusts.

“Fuck that pussy, oh my god, fuck my tight little pussy.”

Nayeon never takes her eyes off you as you continue to impale her wet cunt, hands tightly gripping her thighs as your hard cock enters and exits her tight body. With every passage of your cock into her tight gripping lips elicits a moan from Nayeon and brings her closer and closer to another orgasm as you feel her silky walls continuously tightening harder around your shaft.

“Am I making you feel good, mistress?”

“Yes, oh my god, yes you are. Make me cum again, slave. Make me cum all over that fucking cock.”

You steady your pace as you slam your cock into Nayeon’s pussy, wet warm skin smacks against wet skin watching pleasure overtake her body .

“Fuck! I’m gonna cum!”

Her breath hitches as she puts her arms over her head, digging her nails into the sheets as her orgasm hits, causing her to arch her back high as her thighs shake violently, her walls grasping your cock tightly as her juices begin to flood out and leak onto the bed sheets. You watch Nayeon becoming a moaning mess, her body still trembling as she tries to come down from her orgasm as your thrusting slows down.

“I-I didn’t say to stop. K-keep fucking me. You don’t stop until that big thick load is all the way inside me,” the vulgarity of her words surprises you, as does the fact that she was able to form coherent sentences.

You keep the rhythm and pace up as sweat has begun to drizzle over both your bodies. Nayeon wraps her legs around you, squeezing them tight and locking you in place as you feel the leather of her boots press up against your back..

“You’re not going anywhere, slave. You’re gonna cum in my pussy, and I don’t want a disappointing load. Now be a good boy and fuck me as hard as you can.”

“Yes, mistress.”

You lean forward until both of your faces meet, Nayeon wraps her hand around your neck as you pound into her, staring into her lust glazed eyes as you feel your balls start to tighten.

“Fuck, I’m close, mistress. “ you tell her as you bury your face next to hers, her hand still pressed up against your neck as you feel weak.

“About fucking time. Now cum for me.”

Y-yes, mistr-” before you can finish responding you erupt and moan loudly, sending cum deep inside Nayeon’s pussy. Your hot cum fills her walls as her legs wrap tighter around your body, not letting you go until she’s ensured your cock is completely drained inside her.

“Good boy. You came so much for me!” she says, letting go of her vice grip on you as you pull out and crash beside her.

Nayeon breathes heavily as a thick torrent of white sticky semen steadily pours out and exits between her thighs, staining the sheets and making her freshly fucked pussy glisten. She takes two fingers and scoops up the remnants, bringing it to her mouth and looking at you while she gives your load a taste.

“You taste as good as you fuck, slave. I”m going to shower now, I expect you to clean me properly.”

“Yes, mistress.”


	23. Dressing Room

Chou Tzuyu slips into the fifth dress of the afternoon - a white and strapless garment that was more expensive than most used cars. The previous dresses were all perfectly fine, but they weren’t what Tzuyu was looking for. She needed something just a little more special, something that would help her stand out.

 

The better part of an hour had gone by, you’ve been sitting and waiting patiently. There were certainly other things you’d rather be doing, but doing anything with Tzuyu was worth your time, and spending time with her made both of you happy.

 

Tzuyu looks into the mirror and checks herself out, satisfied with the way the pricey dress hugs her body, fitting perfectly. She exits the dressing room with a smile on her lips directed at your sitting body.

 

“How does this one look. babe?”

 

They all looked good on her, but this one looked especially gorgeous. There was an elegance to this dress that the other ones were missing.

 

“It looks amazing. Turn around for me, babygirl.”

 

She does so playfully, spinning 180 degrees and arching her back slightly, sticking her butt out just a little. It fit like a glove, as if it were custom made just for Tzuyu, displaying all her curves in just the right areas.

 

“It's perfect, just like you. This is the right one.”

 

Tzuyu's cheeks turn flushed red at the compliment.

 

“It is, thank you for helping me pick it out, daddy.” Tzuyu says in a lower voice, causing you to be the one who blushes now. Tzuyu rarely used that word outside of the bedroom, unless she was really in the mood or just wanted to tease you. Or both.

 

With that sneaky look in her eyes that you've seen before she leans down to give your forehead a kiss. “Now help me take it off so we can buy it,” Tzuyu tells you as she has that ever familiar smirk that lets you know she's up to something.

 

She grabs you by the hand and looks down the hallway before dragging you inside the dressing room with her, locking the door behind her.

 

The two of you stop in the middle of the room before she turns her back to you. You kiss both of her exposed shoulders before carefully grabbing the zipper of her very expensive dress and slowly dragging it in down, exposing more and more of her back until it’s reached its end point.

 

Tzuyu slips each arm out of the strap and pulls it down to her ankles, cautiously stepping out of it and places it back on the hanger, leaving her only clothed in a rather skimpy set of black lace lingerie. She turns around to face you, that same playful smirk still engraved on her face.

 

“You’ve been so patient today. Helping me with everything and not even complaining once. I know it’s not your favorite thing to do, so let me reward you. Let me suck your cock, daddy.”

 

“Here…?”

 

“Of course, here. I picked the last room for a reason.” Tzuyu responds and moves toward your body until your back is pressed flat against the door. Your hands subconsciously latch onto her slim waist as her lips capture yours.

 

Your left hand squeezes her ass cheek while your right hand caresses her body. Frantically moving past her hip and lining up with the center of her crotch, you press two fingers against her almost see-through underwear, pressing against her tight slit as the juices of her body already start to soak through the fabric.

 

The sweet taste of Tzuyu’s lips hits you, her mouth pressed deeply against your own, while two fingers slip underneath the thin fabric of her panties and brush the edge of her pussy, teasing her lips already wet with slick.

 

“You’re drenched already? Naughty girl.”

 

“I’m always wet when you’re around, daddy.”

 

You circle around her lips again before running your fingers up and down her slit, bringing your middle finger inside and inserting it into her tight hole.

 

“Fuck...daddy,” Tzuyu moans out, trying to keep her voice low.

 

Quickly your index finger follows until both digits are inside Tzuyu’s tight entrance.

 

“God, it feels so good. Pl-please don’t stop.”

 

You move Tzuyu’s now wet panties to side to give your fingers better access to her mound. Her head drops to your shoulder as your fingers continue to pump in and out of her pussy. Her walls swallow and squeeze your fingers as you fully insert both to the hilt,  moving them in and out of her at a slow and steady rhythm as she moans softly into your ear.

 

Her breath becomes heavy aas your fingers move fast and steady inside Tzuyu’s dripping cunt, twisting and curling deep inside her body. Needing to add more pleasure your thumb finds and traces slow circles around her swollen sensitive clit. The pleasure intensifying causes her to moan louder to the point where she places a hand of her mouth to try and muffle her moans. Your fingers pump intensely inside her, juices begin to leak out and coat your fingers.

 

Your fingers become wetter as Tzuyu clamps around them, thrusting in and out of her furiously, intent on bringing her to orgasm as she buries her head in your neck, moaning louder.

 

“Ah...You make me feel so good, daddy. I’m so close.”

 

Your fingers piston inside her tight hole mercilessly, her head now buried in your neck, panting and moaning and squirming.

 

“Cum for me, babygirl.”

 

“Oh fuck, daddy-”

 

Tzuyu’s voice is a whisper as she cums hard, you hold her waist with one hand as she struggles to keep upright. Her slick juices drench your fingers, dripping onto your hand as you move slower inside her, thumbing lighter circles on her clit to help her come down gently from her orgasm.

 

“You’re so pretty when you cum. “

 

“T-thank you, daddy. Now let me suck your cock.”

 

She drops to her knees, unbuttoning your pants and dragging them down along with your boxers down to your knees, unleashing your hard cock to freedom.

 

Tzuyu wraps her soft hand around your shaft and strokes it up and down, making sure you're fully erect.

 

Her tongue moves up and down your entire shaft, coating your length with her warm saliva. She slips you into her mouth, wrapping her soft lips tightly as she begins to suck your cock.

 

Tzuyu's lips move quickly up and down your shaft as she bobs her head between your legs, making you feel as good as she can.

 

You place one hand on the back of her head to guide her, watching as she looks up at you and and covers your cock in drool.

 

“Try not to moan so loud. We’re still somewhat in public,’ Tzuyu says with a cheeky smile on her face.

 

“I can’t help it, you’re making me feel so damn good right now.”

 

“Maybe you’ll feel even better if you fuck my face.” she says with a seductive smirk.

 

You grab onto the back of her head with your free hand as your cock drives in and out of her wet warm mouth, filling her throat up with every inch of your shaft.

 

Tzuyu stares up at you happily as you continue to use her mouth for your own pleasure, aggressively thrusting in and out of her warm throat.

 

The two of you look to the mirror to the left to watch as you roughly facefuck Tzuyu, her now holding onto your thighs while your balls smack against her newly drool stained chin.

 

“I love using you baby, do you like me fucking your face?”

 

“Mmmmyesmmdaddymmm.”

 

She tries to answer with her mouth full of cock, but her sounds are muffled.

 

“You're gonna make me cum babygirl, do you want me to cum in your mouth?”

 

She does her best to nod, as you loosen your grip, giving her control back and wanting her to finish you off herself. Her blowjob is sloppy now, no longer taking her time but intent on driving you in and out of her throat to climax.

 

“God, I’m gonna fucking cum, Tzuyu.”

 

Tzuyu is silent except the continuing slurping sounds of her sucking your cock, looking up at you to confirm what you’ve said as she bobs her head faster. You try your best to contain your moans as your orgasm arrives, you grab onto the back of her head tighter as your cock erupts, ejecting hot cum into her open warm mouth and filling her throat with every drop of your thick load.

 

You hold her there for what feels like minutes, her soft lips still wrapped tightly around your still throbbing cock as you empty everything you have to give her, loosening your grip on her head to signal that your orgasm has thankfully subsided.

 

Tzuyu gives your cock a few final intense sucks, making sure she’s drained everything you have to give her completely.

 

With a satisfied look she lets go of your sensitive cock and opens her mouth wide to display the big creamy load you’ve left in between her cheeks. Her cum stained tongue plays with your thick load, playing and swirling it around in her mouth. Not taking her eyes off yours you watch as she takes a huge gulp, swallowing it as she opens her now empty mouth again, sticking her tongue to show you her she’s downed it all.

 

“So yummy, daddy. Let’s go pay for this now.”


	24. Break time with Chaeyoung

Two hours had gone by already, Chaeyoung had many more to go. Shooting for nine members was time consuming, various outfit changes and makeup touch ups ensured that she most of the day was spent sitting around and patiently waiting for her turn.

 

Her first break of the day comes finally. After a quick meal and a quick text telling you to meet up you found yourself currently being dragged by the cute short blonde in a stunning pink dress hurriedly on a mission to get you both as far away from others as possible.

 

“Where are you taking me, Chaeyoung?” you ask, while being whisked away to who knows where. “Somewhere quiet. Somewhere secluded. I only have thirty more minutes until I have to shoot my part, and then it’s going to be hours until I get another break. I want to get the most of it.”

 

Chaeyoung knows how busy you’ve been as well, taking advantage of this and teasing you with vulgar texts and lewd bathroom pictures, knowing every time your phone vibrates something sinful is is about to appear.

 

She stops by a couple of unmarked doors, making sure nobody is watching she takes you into a storage closet, one small enough to barely move around in and store props and lighting and all sorts of equipment when they aren’t in use.

 

Grabbing onto the knob, you look around for a lock, only to find one doesn’t exist. “ Chae, this doesn’t have a lock.” She looks at you, almost as if it were planned. “Well then I guess we’ll just have to be quick. And quiet.”

 

Chaeyoung’s soft lips connect with yours, her strawberry flavored lip gloss filling your taste buds as her wet tongue swirls inside your mouth, playing around with your own. Without saying another word Chaeyoung drops to her knees, staying motionless as if waiting for your cue. The sight of the cute blonde before you kneeling was enough to make you hard already, knowing just what obscene act she was about to commit in a fucking workplace closet.

 

Her hands slowly undo your pants, dragging them down just slightly past your knees. “Did you enjoy everything I sent you today? Chaeyoung asks, a sinister expression on her adorable face.

“No, I had to stop myself from being hard the entire day. You’re such a fucking tease.”

 

Chae laughs while starting to rub both of your thighs, making the bulge inside your underwear larger. “You love it though, ” Chaeyoung responds, running one hand underneath the fabric of your boxers as she slowly strokes your needy cock.

 

When she feels that you’re fully erect she slowly drags your underwear down in the same spot as your pants, pumping her soft hand around your cock all the way up and down. “God Chae, just suck my dick already.”

 

“Impatient much are we?” Chae says with a smirk. “We still have plenty of time, I want to tease you just a little bit more.”

 

“You’re killing me.”

 

“Good, " she says in response with a cheeky smile.

 

Chaeyoung’s wet tongue darts out to collect what your leaking cock has been dripping out, running the muscle up and down your stiff shaft, stopping just before your tip as her slim hand continues to stroke your cock.

 

She gives your tip three quick flicks, listening to your moans as she swirls it around lazily, still pumping up and down with one hand. Her mouth hovers just above your head, watching as you eagerly anticipate her lips. Chae gives your tip a quick peck before slowly parting her plump pink lips, wrapping them tightly around your swollen head.

"Fuck, Chae," you lightly moan out at the newfound pleasure which causes your head to tilt back subconsciously.

 

You’ve grown slightly frustrated with Chae’s teasing, and as much as she enjoyed it you still were pressed for time. After a few sensual sucks of your head Chaeyoung’s mouth winds up all the way down the base of your cock, beautifully taking your entire length down her warm throat.

 

“Fuuuck,” you moan out, the sudden movement takes you by surprise. Her pretty blonde head begins to bob up and down rapidly, quickly coating your cock in her drool as her eyes stay focused on you for every second. You run your hand through her hair, almost guiding her as her perfect lips made for sucking cock move over every surface of your wet shaft.

 

Chaeyoung’s soft wet lips glide up and down your shaft, working magic between your thighs as sweet slurping sounds fill the tiny space. “You’re so good at that, Chae,” you tell her, your voice suddenly weak and low. She lets go of your stiff cock from her mouth with a sexy pop, still stroking your spit-drenched shaft.

 

“I know.”

 

She stands up, letting you know it was her turn to be pleasured, bending slightly over a set of shelves full of various things. Grabbing her pink dress by the hem, Chaeyoung hikes it up just past her waist, letting your eyes feast on the thin fabric doing its best to cover her ample butt.

 

“Come taste me, I know you’ve been dying to.“

 

Within seconds you comply, dropping to your own knees this time just underneath her plump cheeks, warming them up with your hands as you caress them. As you dig one finger into the side of her waistband, a sinister idea hits. With a devilish grin that only you can see, you grab hold of one side with both hands and quickly tear the fabric, ripping them off completely and disposing them to the side.

 

Chaeyoung cries out softly in shock, “Those were expensive!”

 

You look back at her with a smirk. “You can afford another pair. That’s what you get for teasing me all day, you little devil.”

 

Before she can continue her protests you immediately bury your tongue into her pussy, holding onto her now bare cheeks for stability. “Oh fuck!” Chae moans as you drag your tongue between her already damp folds, lapping up the slick you find waiting there for you already.

 

Chaeyoung has one hand tightly grasping the shelf above her, the other running through your hair, trying to cram your face deeper into her pussy between her cheeks. Her juices overflow already, the sweet and tangy mixture hitting your lips tastes so delicious that you could eat her out for hours You curse having to be on such a tight schedule.

 

As your tongue darts wildly inside her dripping cunt, your thumb finds her clit, already swollen. You press lightly against the sensitive nub, rubbing slow, easy circles around it in a rhythm that makes her shriek.

 

“We’re still technically at work in case you forgot, I know i’m making you feel amazing but try and lower your moaning?.”

 

“I could slap you if you weren’t making me feel so fucking good.”

 

The pressure increases on her clit, the circles move faster, tracing long deep circles while your tongue laps up every drop she releases. “Oh god, babe, I-I'm close,” Chaeyoung says, trying her best to keep her voice to a whisper. You bring her all the way to the edge, listening to every detail of her body. She’s close, exceedingly close.

 

“Oh fuck, I-I’m cumming!” Just before the moment, you pull both your hand and tongue away suddenly. Chaeyoung tries to catch your mouth with her body but ends up just meeting the cool air. She lets out a cute frustrated whine as the smile on your face widens. “Fuck! I was almost there!”

 

“I know, just returning the favor. I can tease too,” you respond as you stand to tilt her head towards your own and smack her lips, silencing any further complaints and making her taste her own delightful juices.

 

In her own playful attempt at revenge Chaeyoung bites your lower lip, as you pull back and swat her ass. You whisper into her ear “I’m gonna make you cum, don’t worry.”

 

You gaze at the perfect set of cheeks in front of you, running your hard cock gingerly between her now soaked slit, teasing it up and down. You can sense Chaeyoung’s desperation, her whiny moans increase as you slowly press against her dripping tight hole and almost immediately upon entrance.

 

Chae is needy, and hungry, and as much as you wanted to keep on teasing her you needed to fuck her as much as she needed to be fucked. One more slow press against the opening of her tight pussy, and with a strong push of your hips your cock fully enters inside her every single inch fills and stays inside her body.

 

“Oh god, oh god, it feels so good,” Chae murmurs, trying to control her volume. You pull out entirely of her body, making her count the seconds until you fill her back up again. You stay inside her this time, slowly beginning to move inside of her tight, inviting body. Every thrust that enters and and exits her slim body feels incredible, her slick walls desperately squeeze your cock tightly, as if not wanting to let you retreat.

 

Moving her hips backwards Chae bends over slightly, as if encouraging to have you penetrate her even further. You hold on to her hips for dear life as your cock slick with her honey penetrates her petite body deeply.

 

Chae looks back over her shoulder and gives you a look of absolute lust and desire, as if to say she didn't care you were in a closet, she wanted to be taken.

 

You plan to do just that, slamming your hips against her soft supple cheeks as you fill her tight little pussy to the absolute hilt, giving her little time to adjust.

 

Blonde hair flies as you unleash all your energy into her, drilling her tight cunt as those deep moans become louder, neither one of you seemingly aware of your surroundings anymore.

 

“Oh fuck baby!”

 

Chaeyoung was already sensitive from her ruined orgasm, the speed and intensity of your thrusts deep inside her was rapidly bringing her to climax, as your wet cock pounds the depths of her heat. Warm skin slapping against warm skin, loud smacking sounds filling the tiny room as you continue your completely devour Chae’s pussy, sending her closer to that sweet nirvana she’s been so frantically wanting.

 

“Ah, that’s so good! Fuck, I'm going to cum. P-please don't stop this time, I need it,” Chaeyoung says with a nervous tone in her voice.

 

You bring your head down on her shoulder as you continue fucking the tight small girl. “I won't, I promise. Cum for me.”

 

“Oh! Oh fuck I'm cumming! Ah!”

 

Chaeyoung's warm juices cover your cock as you bury as deep as you possibly can, her body tenses up as her pussy squeezes your shaft even tighter and released that sweet nectar. You keep fucking her through her orgasm, not letting her come down once until she has her second, making up for teasing and depriving her earlier as she becomes a loud trembling mess.

 

Once you feel like she’s been properly satisfied you slow down your rhythm, letting her catch her breath and regain her composure. Her pussy pulsing around your own greedy cock uninterrupted has sent you almost to the brink of your own climax.

 

You whisper in her ear softly, “I’m close.”

 

She drops to her knees, her open mouth and inviting tongue front and center. The thought does occur to empty into her mouth, as juicy and plump as those soft lips looked, but you unexpectedly had other plans.

 

The rawness of Chaeyoung readily awaiting your load, wanting you to empty just past her soft lips was ssomething else. The duality of her cute face staring up at you, pleading with her eyes while steadily caressing your thighs to quicken your climax made you lose it. Consequences be damned, you decide to finish on that pretty face of hers instead, and you weren’t going to stop until you’ve expelled every last drop.

 

Before you can give Chae any warning you aim away from her mouth,with only a handful of strokes your cum gushes out of your tip, initial strands sticking to her forehead and connecting to her nose, hitting one cheek and ending up in her pretty light golden locks. The sudden surprise of sticky warmth hitting her face causes Chae to jerk back as you continue painting her face with cum, ending the remnants of your orgasm all down her plump lips and chin.

 

With heavy panting you watch the utter mess you’ve left on the poor girl, thick strands of creamy semen from top to bottom start to drip down her glazed face, threatening to stain her expensive dress. Chae has a look of disbelief upon her features, her tongue licking her now cum-stained lips, all while laughing at the absurd situation.

 

“Babe! I thought you were going to cum in my mouth, I have to be back in five mins and I’m covered with you!” Chae’s voice is no longer a whisper, a mixture of malice and shock and laughter.

 

“We both have to get back soon, you should probably get cleaned up then? Thanks for spending your break with me, I'll see you after okay?"


	25. Sharing Momo

“We should really get going, it’s really coming down. “

 

Momo pays the bill as three of you leave and do your best to share an umbrella. Momo and you were in town for a week and she wanted you to get to know her best friend, Jun. She had taken you to her favorite ramen place in her hometown of Kyoto.

Momo’s house was miles away, as was your hotel. The rain was pouring and showed no signs of letting up, becoming worse by the second.

 

“Let’s just go there, it’s the closest place we’re going to find,” Momo says while pointing at a nearby building with neon signs with words you hadn’t practiced enough to understand yet.

 

You walk into a rather low lit looking establishment, Within moments of talking to the front desk receptionist who was a little too smirky, she gets a key and leads the two of you up a flight of stairs and into your room.

 

It’s a rather large, room and unlike any you’ve stay in. The center of the room stands a queen sized canopy bed, surrounded by fancy lights and decor.

 

“Momo, there’s...only one bed here.”

 

“That’s the point, silly. This isn’t your...average hotel.”

 

Momo looks at a machine on the side of the room, pressing a few buttons and soft music comes out of speakers.

 

“We’re basically trapped here for at least a few hours. Let’s have some fun," Momo says, taking a seat on the bed and crossing her legs.

 

You catch eyes with Jun who seems to catch onto what she's suggesting.

 

Momo looks up at the two of you, the lust in her eyes clearly evident. “I want both of you tonight. I need both of you boys to share my body.”

 

She stands up, lifting both of her arms up, as if giving out an invitation. “Don’t keep me waiting. Come undress me already, get me out of these wet clothes.”

 

You both dash to Momo, the two of you grab the soaked hem of Momo’s dress and pull it up and over her head, tossing it in a clump on the floor beside you, leaving her in only a skimpy pair of black lingerie and heels.

 

“Your body is so amazing, Momo. Have I ever told you that?”

 

“Yes,” she answers with a giggle.

 

“Many times.”

 

As if putting on a show, Momo reaches behind her black lace bra to unclasp it, carefully pulling each strap down her smooth milky shoulders.

 

Momo teasingly waits, watching the two of you basically drool with anticipation before stripping it off her chest to expose her perfectly shaped voluptuous breasts. Both were adorned with rosy pink nipples that were stiffened already, maybe due to the cold or the fact that two men were about to explore her body or somewhere in between.

 

Now completely topless, Momo lifts her arms up, causing her bust to jiggle slightly. The two of you take the invitation and plunge into Momo’s beautiful chest, each taking one breast into your mouths, devouring her tits like hungry animals, tongues flicking over both hard nubs.

 

Momo immediately moans and tilts her head back, your mouth beginning to cover one nipple in spit while Jun mirrors your movement. Your hand moves down to Momo’s stomach, tracing circles into her tight firm abs, moving ever so slightly down until your hand slips into her black underwear, pleased with the wetness you find there already.

 

Your tongue slides into Momo’s mouth as one finger slips into her wet pussy, feeling her moan in your mouth as your lips press together. Jun’s lips still latched onto one now slick nipple, your finger pumping in and out of Momo’s wet heat. You leave Momo’s mouth, allowing her moans to escape as your fingers reach into her waistband and quickly drag her underwear to the floor, kissing her soft thighs on the way down as she quickly steps out. You toss the garment aside, leaving the gorgeous Japanese woman completely naked.

 

The two of you both gaze upon Momo’s naked body before quickly joining her in a similar state of undress, throwing clothes in a pile. Momo’s eyes open wide before dropping to her knees and crawling between the two of you, the sight of both of your unleashed hard cocks creating a look of desire in her eyes.

 

Eyeing the two of you Momo takes both cocks into one hand, wrapped around both of your stiff erections and she simultaneously begins to pump them up and down.

 

“Do you boys like that?” she asks, both you and Jun too focused on the pleasure to respond. Momo licks up and down the entirety of your length, wettening your shaft before mirroring the movement over Jun’s cock.

 

Momo’s expression is one of lust and hunger, bringing Jun’s cock into her mouth first as she furiously strokes your own. A multitude of moans escapes as she takes more of Jun into her mouth, her hand twisting around your rock solid shaft as her soft lips glide over the cock in her mouth,

 

She keeps Jun’s cock in her mouth for a while longer, bobbing her raven colored head up and down until she lets go with a pop before looking in your direction.

 

Before your next breath you feel Momo’s soft lips around your shaft, the second cock she’s wrapped her lips around tonight. The silky soft feel of her wet mouth feels astonishing, her pretty puckered lips sliding up and down your length to taste every inch of your cock, all while stroking another man’s cock right beside you was so lewd and obscene you can’t help but elicit a smile.

 

Momo bobs her head between both of your thighs, frequently switching between each cock, giving each one equal attention. She takes each one further into her mouth, gagging a bit but determined to get every inch embedded inside her warm throat. Her ability to deepthroat while simultaneously giving a world class handjob at the same time a feat to watch and enjoy.

 

Giving her mouth a rest Momo strokes both cocks at the same time using the same speed and rhythm while keeping her eyes focused on both you and Jun. She spits on each one of your cocks, covering them in warm saliva as her hands jerk off both furiously.

 

“Do you like that, my soft hands stroking both these hard cocks? Stay nice and hard for me. How both the two of you take turns fucking my pretty little mouth? Use me, boys.”

 

“Gladly,” you say and take the lead, driving your cock into Momo’s open mouth. Hands grab her head as you start to thrust into her wet tight mouth, stuffing every inch of your cock down her throat as far as it will go. Momo gags at how deeply you’re penetrating her throat, and within seconds her drool spills out of her mouth, dripping onto her chin and chest, just below the mole on her left boob.

 

More drool seeps out as you continue fucking Momo’s throat, her gagging sounds increase as you watch her mouth and chin become covered in saliva, her chest seemingly glistening from the amount of her own spit landing on it.

 

You withdraw from her sloppy mouth as a trail of spit connects your cock to her lips, Momo ejects the piled up saliva in her mouth and spits it all on your cock, rubbing it into your shaft and stroking wildly before moving on to Jun.

 

Jun immediately fills up Momo’s mouth, this time grabbing a handful of her dark locks and making it into a ponytail, thrusting into her mouth much more aggressively, gagging her with his length while you play with her now spit-ridden tits.

 

The two of you ping pong Momo’s mouth, each facefucking her back and forth. Two cocks, one at a time jammed down her warm throat, eliciting a chorus of gags and slurps. As you pull out of her messy mouth Momo gives both of your dicks one big sloppy peck before licking her lips, forming an idea in her head.

 

Both stiff cocks in each hand, Momo brings them both side by side, running her tongue over both swollen heads, licking the precum that leaks out of each dick. WIthout another word Momo opens as wide as she possibly can and fills her pretty mouth with both cocks, just slightly past the tip and sucks both of you at once.

 

“Holy fuck,” you say, surprised with the sudden movement of Momo giving both of your cocks pleasure at the same time. Her drool spilling onto both hard cocks double stuffed in her mouth, while the two of you cup and play with both of her spit stained tits.

 

Echoed moans come from you and Jun at the newfangled sight of Momo’s hidden talent, the rawest of her sucking both cocks at once was an incredible feeling, one that didn’t last very long as she had other plans now.

 

“Come fuck me, boys.”

 

“Who do you want first?” you ask.

 

Momo shakes her head briefly. “Both. I want both of you to fuck me, at the same time. I’ve never been double penetrated, and i want that to change. Fuck me, both of you, at the same time. ”

 

You and Jun briefly exchange shocked glances as Momo takes off her heels and climbs the bed and kneels, making a “come hither” motion. You follow and sit down against the headboard, watching Momo as she carefully straddles her slim body between your legs.

 

Momo grabs your cock and lines it up against her drenched slit, rubbing it against her entrance to tease both of you. She bites her lip hard, and without any hesitation she presses her body down against your hard cock, filling herself all the way up to the hilt as she gasps loudly.

 

“Oh fuck!”

 

Momo takes her time riding you, letting her body get warmed up enough to prepare for another cock to enter her body. Her soft creamy thighs jiggle as they slam against your body, you sit back and enjoy the show for a bit, scanning up and down every inch of her perfectly sculpted toned body.

 

Momo’s huge tits beautifully bounce up and down hypnotically, almost putting you in a trance. Her moans are light and whiny, completely cute sounding as she rides you. Her tight silky walls wrapping around your hard shaft squeezing firmly, becoming increasingly wetter by each thrust deep inside her pussy.

 

For just a moment all you can focus on is being driven in and out of her warmth, her head slightly tilting back as the sounds of her moans and warm skin smacking against your own are the only sounds that ring in your ears.

 

A third sound enters the room, a loud squirt from a bottle of lube just behind Momo’s body. You watch Jun climb and line up behind Momo as she exchanges smirks with you and leans forward to grant access.

 

“Are you ready, Momo?” you ask her, as she stops riding you briefly, looking down at you with her gorgeous big eyes, already glazed over with lust. “Of course. Fuck me. Both of you.”

 

Your view was obstructed but you knew exactly what was happening to Momo’s body. Momo releases a deep breath and closes her eyes as her puckered hole slowly begins to become filled with Jun’s cock.

 

“Fuck…” Momo gently moans, drooping her head down, trying to relax her muscles to allow more of Jun’s cock to enter inside her ass. It takes Jun a few times, entering and exiting and an additional squirt of lube before being able to fit his cock deeply inside Momo’s tight clenched asshole, each time Momo moaning more and more at being filled.

 

“Your ass is so fucking tight Momo,” Jun says with a grunt.

 

Momo was enamored with being fully double penetrated. She loved the new feeling, one of being so absolutely full. One hard cock in her delicious wet pussy, the other stuffed balls deep into her hungry asshole. Both men ready and willing to take her, to give her body as much pleasure as she was going to give in return.

 

“How does it feel baby, having two cocks inside you at the same time? Do you like being double penetrated?“ you ask while caressing her thigh.

 

“It feels...so good...fuck..." Momo says in between breaths.

 

"I feel so full, I fucking love it. Fuck me, use my body as you will.”

 

The two of you begin to pump in and out of both of Momo, two cocks in her body at the same time, fucking her beautifully. You thrust in tandem, one cock into each of her tight holes. forming a similar rhythm, watching the absolute bliss and desire in Momo’s face as she’s double penetrated for the first time. Momo settles into having two hard cocks inside her her body at the same time, adjusting to the feeling of being completely full.

 

It was such an intense sensation for Momo at first. She’d had plenty of anal and vaginal sex, but both holes being stuffed with cock at the same time was something incredibly different and unique, but no less pleasurable.

 

Momo gives you a look, as if to continue to fuck her. Momo is letting you and Jun do most of the work, still acclimating to the new feeling of fullness.

 

“Fuck, it feels good, oh my god,” Momo cries out, and the two of you take it as a cue to quicken the pace, fully injecting both of your cocks into her pussy and ass simultaneously, the look on Momo’s face quickly becoming overwhelmed with pleasure. 

 

You both begin to piston into Momo’s body, two cocks, in and out, flesh smacking against flesh everywhere, both of her warm tight needy holes squeezing both of your cocks intensely, all while moaning loudly.

 

A look of true ecstasy washes over Momo’s gorgeous face, her hands press on your chest to brace herself while she’s wildly fucked by two men, thrusting deeply in her cunt and asshole. Momo's tits bounce deliciously while you capture one of her stiff rosy nipples in your lips, suckiing deeply while you feel her pussy tighten even more.

 

Momo is leaning on you for support, lust covered eyes that barely stay open unlike her mouth that stays in a constant gape. Lewd whiny moans escape her pretty mouth uninterrupted, sweat misting her forehead and strands of long jet black hair sticking in all directions, the busty Japanese girl being double penetrated was quickly becoming a disheveled mess and it was a gorgeous sight to behold.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, it feels so good! Oh my god I love you two fucking me both. Fuck me! Oh my god, keep fucking me!

 

You and Jun match rhythms, slapping flesh echoing as Momo is drilled by two cocks. She’s absolutely losing herself in the pleasure, quickly becoming on the verge of one intense orgasm.

 

“Fuck! I’m gonna cum, oh my god I’m gonna fucking cum!”

 

Momo head jerks back as she floods your dick with her juices, gasping and moaning and trembling as her pleasure takes over every sense in her body. She cums so hard and intensely threatens to push both of you out of her needy body but you both do the best to keep her filled, both slowing your pace to help her ride out her tremendous high.

 

A layer of sweat covers Momo’s milky white skin, her magnificent breasts heave up and down while she recovers. Both cocks don't stop, driving into Momo's tight walls, pounding her ass and pussy hard, sweaty bodies sandwiching her into intense pleasure.

 

“You boys must be close. I want both of you to cum inside me. Fill my holes with your thick loads, flood my body. Cum, cum as much as you two can.”

 

With those words the two of you absolutely pound Momo’s tight body, fucking her ass and pussy as deeply and intensely as you can, watching the overstimulation of her face as her whiny moans quickly turn into loud screams.

 

You and Jun both savor using Momo’s body, holding out as long as you two can as you continue to wreck her body. With an echo of moans and simultaneous orgasms you both give Momo what she desires, blasting two huge sticky loads into the depths of Momo’s tight pussy and ass, not stopping until Momo is filled to the absolutely brim.

 

Heavy breathing and panting fills the room, Jun gingerly exit’s Momo’s ass as she gently dismounts your sensitive shaft, giving your cock a long lick, tasting her own juices.

 

Momo stands up and squats, gradually pushing both oozing creampies out of her completely wrecked body. The absolute sinful sight that became pleasingly visible underneath Momo’s sweat misted thighs was simply beautiful to watch. Two thick creamy loads make their way down, one trickling from inside her warm pussy while the other escaping from her stretched asshole, both leaking and freshly fucked and glistening pearly white.

 

Both loads mix into the sheets as Momo plays with her glistening creamy pussy lips, still wanting more, delighted with the fact that both of you were still fully erect.

 

“I hope that isn’t all you two plan to give me tonight. I’m not done, so I hope you’re ready for round two,’ Momo says, her heavy chest still heaving up and down with the biggest smirk on her lips.

 

She drops to her knees, exchanging glances with the two of you. “I want to be fucked, from both ends. Spitroast me boys.”

 

Jun sits on the headboard besides you as Momo gets down on her hands and knees, stroking his still rock hard cock.

 

“You heard the lady, fuck her.”

 

Momo looks back at you as if she were agreeing before slipping Jun's hard cock into her mouth and giving him a sultry, wet, sloppy blowjob.

 

You line up behind Momo’s beautiful heart-shaped ass, her pink pretty asshole still stretched and slightly gaped and coated in a mixture of lube and cum. With one strong stroke you easily penetrate her, having the honor of being the second cock that enters her ass that night, savoring the warmth and wetness of her puckered hole that absolutely welcomes you inside.

 

You don't have the energy to go full speed, instead you move inside Momo’s slick anus at a leisurely pace, enjoying the feel of her as your cock disappears inside her ass, the view in from of Momo’s dark hair bobbing up and down between Jun's thighs, slurping his cock like a hungry madwoman.

 

With two hands on her hips you give Momo's ass long, deep thrusts, driving in and out of her clenched hole, still sticky with remnants of the anal creampie that had been left inside her. You absolutely loved to watch her hot asshole take your hard cock, resting it inside once it reaches the very end and caressing both of Momo’s soft scrumptious cheeks.

 

You look forward again to see Momo's head bouncing wildly, her hand playing with Jun's balls while working his tired shaft. You almost feel jealous. Were you not pumping deep inside Momo's ass, making her moan around his cock you absolutely would be.

 

The amount of pleasure she was giving Jun was second to none, Momo loved to suck cock and she loved to demonstrate it. Jun’s soft moans combining with Momo’s wet sloppy sounds of her mouth going down on him was so arousing.

 

Your hands tighten on Momo’s slim waist, pressing each thumb deep into her her back as you bury your cock into her tight ass. Every single thrust into Momo’s ass sends a monumental amount of pleasure in between the two of you.

 

You’ve found your second wind, with strong deep thrusts you give Momo the most intense assfucking of her life, every inch of your cock penetrated as deeply as it will go, causing her muffled moans to shoot out.

 

Every thrust into Momo’s body is as deep and hard as it can be, all the way down into her warm puckered asshole, still full of cum and leaking. The force causes her perfect buttcheeks to slap against your body and jiggle beautifully, every bit of momentum echoes around the room as beads of sweat build and drip onto your forehead.

 

You turn your attention in front of you, to the wonderful sight of Momo’s blowjob on Jun. Every thrust into Momo forces her to take more of Jun’s cock further into her mouth, until she has every inch of him inside. Momo runs her hands up and his spread thighs, Jun’s hand now firmly planted on the back of her head to help her take his cock down all the way. 

 

You deeply wish your cock could stay trapped in between Momo’s plump cheeks, as it vanishes and reappears inside her round, flawless ass, your sweaty bodies melding together to form one.

 

The zen like state of anal sex with Momo was quickly interrupted by a tightness in your lower half, signaling your second orgasm approaching.

 

“Momo-” you say in a drained voice, but she already knows what you were saying.

 

“You both came inside me, now I want you to cum on me. Anywhere you want, just cum. Cover me,” Momo says, her voice dripping with need.

 

Not quite wanting to leave Momo’s ass, you give her a handful more of deep thrusts, each one pushing you further and further past the fringe of release.

 

You withdraw from Momo’s ass slowly, peering at the mess you and Jun have left inside her now fully gaped asshole as you head past the foot of the bed. Jun holds Momo’s head all the way down against the base of his cock, resting her soft lips there just enough to push him past the threshold of orgasm.

 

The two them exit the bed and meet you, Momo gets on her knees in between you and Jun, her glowing messy body a still an absolute work of art.

 

“Cover me, boys,” Momo says with a hand on both of your thighs, caressing and looking up with encouragement as you both eagerly stroke your cocks over her, seductively licking her lips.

 

You slow down your stroking to let Jun cum first. The first thick stream of Jun’s cum escapes along with a loud moan, landing squarely on the right side of Momo’s pretty face and winding up in her dark hair, aiming down Jun sprays Momo’s big tits with the rest of his cum, every heavy white strand clinging to her marvelous chest like it belonged there.

 

Momo grabs Jun’s cock, pumping his shaft to completion to ensure every single drop that was owed to her and sucks it clean. The two exchange proud smiles, Jun steps to the side, pleased with the mess he’s left on the beautiful Japanese woman.

 

Those big eyes of hers meet your gaze as you step forward, cock in one hand, ready to explode. You stroke slowly, enjoying the thick load already on Momo’s cum-stained face that you were about to add to.

 

Although your second load of the night, your orgasm releases with the strength of not releasing for a week.

 

“Fuck, Momo, I'm cumming!”

 

You aim high, the first shot of sticky cum landing precisely against Momo's forehead and signature bangs, moving downwards as you splash her cheek with two hits of warm semen, finishing your orgasm by cumming on her pretty talented lips, making a complete mess of the girl.

 

Momo strokes your sensitive cock a handful of times to make sure she's gotten every drop, using just her tongue to clean your cock, running it along the edge of your sensitive swollen tip.

 

Momo laughs cutely and looks satisfied, proudly covered with two thick creamy loads, big milky tits and her cute cum-glazed face a sticky mess, all slowly beginning to drip down her gorgeous face.

 

“I love it,” Momo says, displaying her approval as she scoops up cum on both sides of her face with her fingertips, tasting each load and delighted with the flavor of them.

 

“Such yummy cum from you boys,” Momo says, sucking both of your depleted cocks a few last times. All three of you are completely spent, sweaty and exhausted. Four sticky loads both released inside and outside her body made Momo absolutely covered and messy.

 

“How was it Momo? How was it being double penetrated?” You ask after a series of deep breaths and heavy panting.

 

“Wonderful. We’ll have to do this again, but we should clean up and get some rest.”


	26. Stress Relief (Jihyo)

Park Jihyo was the new director of JYP entertainment. The new position came with an ever growing list of responsibilities, an increased salary and increased stress. Her first act was to disband DIvision three, an incompetent group of employees that had been a thorn in the side of the company for years and sent them to janitorial duty where they were better suited.

 

“I need three signatures for the new Minatozaki wing and you’ll be done for the day, Ms. Park.“

 

“Wonderful,” Jihyo says with an ever present radiant smile as she scratches her name three separate times as needed. 

 

Jihyo had taken you on as her own personal assistant, and it was your duty to help her both inside and outside the workplace, which for the time being involved a lot of stress relief.  

 

“Care to follow me home? I have to gather some material for a meeting and fill out a bit of paperwork but it won’t take long. I bet we could both use some de-stress, “Jihyo says with a smirk on her face. 

 

“Of course. Take your time, Ms. Park.” 

 

“It’s after 5, you can just call me Jihyo now.” 

 

You follow her out the room as she gathers her belongings, dressed in a casual red and black plaid shirt and the tightest pair of black dress pants that she owned, hugging her curves perfectly and showing off that plump butt off beautifully. Jihyo picked up the pace, as she knew you were staring at her body behind her. 

 

“How does it look?” Jihyo asks with a laughter in her voice. 

 

“How does what look?” You respond, pretending to know now what she meant.

 

“How does my ass look of course? I know you can’t keep your eyes off it and I don’t wear these pants for just anyone.” 

 

“Perfect like always, Director Park,” you tell her as you speed up to match her pace, giving a buttcheek one quick squeeze. 

 

“Hey!” Jihyo lashes with surprise in her voice. 

 

“People are still here, they could see you. Nobody knows about us yet.” 

 

“Well they should know then, “ you say with a sly grin. 

 

‘Everyone should know I have the pleasure of fucking the great Park Jihyo, new director of JYPE.” 

 

Jihyo gives your shoulder a playful slap as you reach her expensive car in her own personal parking spot, one of the new perks of her new job. 

 

“Shut up and get in.” 

 

“How long has it been since we fucked?” Jihyo asks, as the wind catches her hair.

 

“A week today. Not that i’ve been counting.” 

 

“That’s it? It feels like it’s been a year. I’ve been so busy with work I haven’t even had time to touch myself. Once I settle into the new job there’ll be more time. “ 

 

Upon entering Jihyo’s rather lavish apartment the two of you slip off your shoes with haste. The moment Jihyo’s bare feet hit the wooden floor both of you turn into hungry animals, devouring each other’s mouths as you clumsily head towards the bedroom. 

 

Jihyo’s hands fumble for the light switch, eventually slapping it and lighting up the room. She stops just by the edge of the bed, almost ripping your shirt off your body. Her hands trace down your chest and down your stomach, unbuttoning and unzipping your pants. 

 

Jihyo reaches into your boxers to pull your dick out, her lips still pressed against yours as a hand wraps around your shaft, making sure your erection was at full strength. 

 

“I love how hard you get for me. How many times do you think I can make you cum today? Two?” Jihyo asks as she pumps you into her hand faster, applying more pressure. 

 

“It’s been a while since we fucked. Three. God, that feels good,” you respond faintly. It was an effortless handjob but Jihyo was already making you feel incredible, it really wasn’t going to to take much to cum for her multiple times.

 

“Good, three it is. I’ll hold you to that. I won’t stop until you’ve given me three loads, where you release them is up to you.” 

 

Jihyo grabs the waistband of your boxers and drags it down to the ground along with your pants, helping you step out of them and disposing of them aside. She stays on her knees, her tongue slowly drags from the base of your hard cock to tip, running over your swollen head and catching the clear fluid that’s leaked out already. 

 

Jihyo can only smile as her tongue swirls around the sensitive head of your cock, eliciting an even louder moan. Her velvety cherry lips press against one side of your shaft, gliding up and down in one solid motion, pausing and repeating on the other side. 

 

A look of desire and lust hits Jihyo, she starts to take your cock into her mouth when you suddenly stop her.

 

“Wait,” you tell her, standing her up. Jihyo has a confused look on her face. “I wanna fuck your mouth.” 

 

Jihyo happily obliges with a smirk on her face, climbing and laying down on the bed, positioning herself so her head hangs just off the edge of the bed. 

 

“Then fuck my mouth.” 

 

You eagerly move forward, taking your hard cock into one hand and gently rubbing your tip against Jihyo’s soft, plump lips. She opens her mouth to invite you inside, swirling her pink tongue around your swollen head. 

 

You let her continue, feeling her tongue flick around as she lathers up up your cock with drool. You carefully enter her mouth with your cock little by little, feeling her lips wrapping tightly around you. As you penetrate her throat deeper Jihyo gags a bit, adjusting to your length as you fill her with more of your shaft. 

 

With every entrance into Jihyo’s warm mouth you watch the bulge in her throat as you slide deeper into her, listening to the sinful sounds she makes as her mouth gets fucked. You pull out for a bit to give her a chance to breathe, your cock now glistening with her warm spit. 

 

“How does it feel? How does it feel to fuck my throat?” Jihyo asks. 

 

“Fucking amazing,” you respond as you once again fill her wet mouth with your cock, this time hitting the back of her throat and penetrating her deeply as you possibly can. 

 

As you begin to fuck Jihyo’s warm throat you lean forward, hands gripping the center of her plaid shirt and rip it open, her attempts to protest are muted as you continue to stuff her throat deeply with your hard cock.

 

Jihyo wasn’t wearing a bra, and as you rip her shirt wide open the sudden movement causes her big voluptuous breasts to bounce perfectly. 

 

“God, your tits are so perfect,” you tell her, withdrawing your now drool covered cock to give her a chance to respond.

 

“I know. But thank you,” Jihyo says with a sexy smirk, reaching back to latch her lips on your full balls, stroking your cock at the same time. 

 

You let out a loud groan to show your satisfaction. Jihyo places a hand on your thigh as she continues to deeply suck both of your balls, working your wet shaft. 

 

With one loud messy slurp Jihyo lets go of your balls, opening her mouth to welcome you back inside before guiding it back down into her mouth.

 

You fuck Jihyo’s mouth with long, hard strokes, every deep thrust inside her throat causes her tits to bounce in rhythm. Her hands wrap around the back of your thighs, in an attempt to drive you as far down her throat as you were able to go. The sounds coming out of her fucked mouth were so arousing and sinful that you couldn’t help but go as deep as you can inside her warm throat, making a mess of her lips and chin. 

 

It was an absolutely incredible feeling. Jihyo’s soft wet lips wrapped around your messy shaft as you impale her throat, squeezing her pillowy soft tits as drool expels out of her mouth. Every handful of hard thrusts you pull out, smearing your cock coated in saliva between her gorgeous cleavage, lubricating them plentifully. 

 

You move forward and place your slick cock in between Jihyo’s beautiful mounds, she squeezes them to help you out as you proceed to fuck them. Her warm skin feels wonderful as your cock glides in between them, her fingers holding your cock in place as you fuck her big tits, Jihyo’s tongue flicking your balls with every thrust, increasing the pleasure by tenfold. 

 

“Fuck, that feels so good,” you say as you increase your pace, watching your hard cock disappear inside Jihyo’s deep cleavage.

 

“I bet, do you like fucking my big tits? Are you going to cover them for me?”

 

“No, as much as I would like to I’m gonna cum in your mouth,” you reply, shoving your dick back into her wet mouth to silence any further questions.

 

“God, I’m so close baby.” 

 

To give you an extra incentive Jihyo unbuttons and unzips her pants, lifting her hips up and pulling her pants and underwear down just enough to give you a glimpse of her trimmed bush. She slips one hand down into a set of thing purple panties, playing with herself and beginning to finger her pussy, causing her to moan around your cock, sending vibrations everywhere.

 

The sight of Jihyo fingering herself in front of you causes your arousal to skyrocket. You slam your cock down her throat, grabbing onto her tits again as you fuck her warm mouth, driving yourself quickly past the edge of your impending orgasm. 

 

The feel of Jihyo’s slick mouth swallowing every inch of your dick combined with not releasing for a week was making you weak, you needed to cum and you were going to do it all the way inside her pretty mouth.

 

Jihyo releases her hand from between her thighs, holding it in front of you see a thin slick fluid has coated her first two fingers. You watch as the liquid slowly drips down her hand, landing on to her firm abs, causing you to absolutely lose it. 

 

“Oh fuck, Jihyo! I’m cumming!” You barely manage to say before your cock completely erupts, your eyes close for just a second as you send a week’s worth of thick cum into her mouth, moaning loudly with every hot spurt that you empty down into her throat. She does her best to keep it all in her mouth, but your load is so huge and thick that it begins to overflow, dripping out of her lips and splashing onto her pretty face. 

 

You finish giving Jihyo every drop of cum you have deep down into her fucked throat. You press your hand against her neck, feeling as Jihyo swallows your load down all the way into her body with one gulp. Jihyo licks her lips, cleaning the cum left on her face with her fingers and bringing it into her mouth. 

 

“You came so much,” Jihyo says with a laugh. “Now how about you come taste me.”  

 

You climb the bed and hand her a pillow as she scoots forward, laying on top of her amazing body, feeling her soft skin already. 

 

Jihyo's lips meet your own, as does her tongue, sliding against your own, feeling the passion that exudes from a long week. You break the kiss as your lips move to her neck. If you wanted to you would kiss her for hours, but you want to explore every part of her body, to worship every inch of her that she works so hard for. 

 

As your mouth travels down Jihyo's chest in a trail of kisses you meet her big voluptuous breasts, your absolute favorite part of her body. Moving her shirt aside you cup and massage her round breasts, feeling how wonderful they feel in your hands, pillowy soft and heavy. 

 

You cover her ample tits in kisses before guiding your lips to her right nipple, squeezing her left breast gently as you begin to suckle on her already hard nipple. Jihyo's nipples were sensitive, and just the slightest touch of your mouth to one causes a moan. As you lick and taste her hard nub, Jihyo moans even louder as you cover it in spit, changing places and latching on to her left one, gently pinching her right one. 

 

Your mouth leaves her chest and moves on down, dragging your tongue against her tight firm abs, licking every inch of them. 

 

As you reach Jihyo's underwear you take notice of the damp spot front and center. “Wet already?” you ask as she blushes. Your fingers dig underneath her waistband, dragging the wet garment off her full hips and slowly off her waist, exposing her glistening beautiful pussy as you pull it down her long legs and throwing it across the room. 

 

Starting at the bottom of Jihyo's feet, you kiss them and work up slowly, running your tongue up both beautifully toned legs until you reach her warm thighs. 

 

You spread them as wide as they will go before covering them in kisses, teasing her by rubbing circles with your fingers into her skin. 

 

Looking up at her pretty wet pussy you slowly make your way in between her legs,  giving her wet slit one long lick up and down as Jihyo gives out a loud moan. You repeat the motion, gathering the honey with your tongue that has started to drip out. 

 

You watch Jihyo's face as you tease her pussy with your tongue, her eagerly anticipating your next move. One more soft lick, this time making your way to her clit, already swollen and hard as you give it a few quick flicks, causing her to jerk. 

 

You've done enough tasting, and you want to downright devour Jihyo's pussy. You dive right in, no longer giving slow strokes but rabid swipes, eating her pussy like a starved animal, listening to her intense moans as her thighs squeeze around your head. 

 

“Fuck, you’re so good at eating my pussy, don’t fucking stop,” Jihyo says, as if there were a single thing in the world that would prevent you from feasting on the sweet delicacy between her thighs. 

 

Your head now buried in Jihyo’s crotch, flicking wildly along as you eat her pussy with the greatest of ease, both hands cupping her thick thighs as Jihyo grabs a handful of your hair, trying to secure herself through the intense pleasure you’re giving her. 

 

Given the chance you could eat out Jihyo for hours, days even. You loved how good she tasted, a mixture of tanginess and sweet nectar. She was a messy girl, it really didn’t take much for her pussy to become absolutely dripping with her juices, leaking everywhere but preferable all over your face. You lap up every drop Jihyo releases, working your tongue in between her folds before returning to her clit, suckling it deep and listening to her beautiful soft moans.

 

Your tongue works magic between Jihyo’s legs, quickly turning her to jelly, working so deeply inside her wet cunt for what feels like hours that she has trouble forming words, becoming a quivering mess. 

 

“Ah! O-oh go, fuck! I’m gon-gonna cum!” 

 

You lock eyes with Jihyo as your tongue works quick circles around her swollen sensitive clit, slurping her pussy with intensity, one that was driving her quickly past the threshold of one of many orgasms you planned on giving her. 

 

“Fuck!” is the last word Jihyo moans before Jihyo cums hard, holding your head tightly against her wet pussy as her warm trembling thighs wrap even tighter around your head, jiggling and shaking as her back arches deeply. 

 

JIhyo moans your name loudly throughout her entire orgasm, her juices flooding your face as you lick through her orgasm, the absolute deliciousness of her juices hitting your taste buds as you drink up everything she has to offer you. 

 

You let Jihyo come down from her orgasm, but you’re not satisfied. If she was going to make you cum three times then you were going to return the favor. 

 

Once you feel that Jihyo has recovered you remove your tongue and lips from her, only to replace them with two fingers deep inside her pussy. 

 

“Oh fuck! Babe, i’m still sensitive!” Jihyo cries out. You ignore her pleas and rock your fingers deep inside her pussy, feeling her juices coating your fingers already. In and and out they piston inside her tight walls, it doesn’t take much at all before Jihyo is squeezing them tightly, signaling her second orgasm.

 

“Ahh shit! I’m cumming again!” Jihyo grips the sheets tightly as she not only cums, but  squirts,  juices absolutely flooding over your hand as and soaking the sheets underneath as you intensely finger her through another orgasm. As you withdraw, the removal of your fingers almost causes another orgasm, and as you lick her soaked slit one more time, tracing the entirety of her pussy with your tongue as Jihyo cums again, quickly and quietly due to the sensitivity her entire body shaking at the extreme pleasure.

 

You caress her thighs, misted with her juices as she recovers. What seems like minutes go by until she recovers, finally catching her breath and able to form words again. 

 

“I wanna ride your dick.” Jihyo says, her voice now stern.

 

“Then fucking ride my dick,” you say with a smirk, as you swap positions and lay flat on your back.

 

As Jihyo takes a seat on your crotch, straddling you she grabs your rock hard cock, running it up and down her soaked pussy, as if to lubricate it with her own juices. 

 

Jihyo lifts her body up just enough to press your cock against her dripping tight hole, and while making sure your eyes were focused on hers she slams her hips down, opening her hungry pussy up with your cock and filling herself up with the entirety of your length.

 

You both groan simultaneously, Jihyo’s tight slick walls grip your cock while she adjusts to being penetrated by your entire cock. 

 

“Oh fuck! I’ve missed this fucking cock so much,” Jihyo moans out.

 

“And I’ve missed this tight pussy.“

 

As Jihyo begins to ride your dick, her hands press against your chest, tits bouncing marvelously. She controlled the pace, how deep she wanted you inside her, and honestly she controlled you. 

 

Just as you were using her body earlier, using her throat to fuck for your pleasure, Jihyo was now doing the same to you, using your cock for her own pleasure. 

 

Jihyo doesn’t waste any time, her pace is quick as she rides hard, her soft thighs slam against your own. Her mouth begins to open wide as loud, seductive moans escape, every bounce on your dick causes her tits to continue to jiggle hypnotically.

 

You can already feel your cock becoming flooded with Jihyo’s slick juices, helping to penetrate you into her body, Jihyo is riding you so hard that you almost slip out of her. 

 

“Fuck, you’re so deep in me, I fucking love riding this dick. You make me so wet.” 

 

“And you’re so tight, god you’re always so fucking tight.” 

 

JIhyo has become so wet she’s begun to drip down her thighs. The sound of your bodies smacking against each other is so arousing, so sinful, both of you are quickly becoming sweaty and clinging to each others skin, you can easily see beads of sweat forming on Jihyo’s forehead. 

 

She removes the ruined shirt off her body, showing her tan smooth shoulders glistening with sweat. Jihyo quickly opens a drawer in the bedside table, grabbing a bottle of clear liquid. 

 

You notice its a rather large bottle of lube, one that was already half used due to the two of your various situations. Without saying a word she opens the cap, drizzling a generous amount of the sticky liquid all over her tits and stomach, rubbing it in to make her skin shine and glisten. 

 

“I thought I’d add a little something extra for you baby.” 

  
  
  


“I love it. Fuck, you ride me so well, baby,” you tell Jihyo, who can only respond in a long string of moans.

 

“Oh! Oh fuck, oh fuck! God, you feel so good inside me, fuck! “

 

The view in front of you is so enticing, so satisfying, watching Jihyo’s face contort in pleasure. Her now oily big tits continuing to bounce, that you feel your hands begin to explore her body, almost of their own volition. 

 

You begin to caress her thighs, feeling how warm and soft they are. You move up Jihyo’s tight body, one hand on her waist and the other on her delicious firm stomach, feeling how tight her abs are, how good they feel as you run a hand across the sweat misted surface of her skin. 

 

You then make your way to those beautiful bouncing oily breasts of Jihyo, capturing them both with your hands, cupping them and squeezing them, trying to grab as much of them as will fit in your hands. You play with both of her sensitive nipples with your thumbs,rubbing slow tired circles before pinching them both, making Jihyo cry with pleasure, her pussy tightening even more around you as you feel her become even wetter. 

 

Jihyo changes positions briefly, leaning her body back and spreading her legs all the way, grabbing onto your thighs as she fucks herself with your hard cock. You can already feel her pussy pulsating and tightening around you, preparing herself for her orgasm.

 

“I’m gonna cum! Fuck, i’m cumming!”

 

Jihyo cums hard, her head tilts back as her moans become the loudest of the night. Her pussy squeezes around your cock intensely, flooding your shaft with her juices.

 

You’re a bit thankful you’ve had an orgasm already, you want to soak in the pleasure that Jihyo gives, to last as long as you can as she completely controls and dominates your body. 

 

Jihyo stays there motionless, letting herself recover, before she begins to return to her original pace, this time not intent on making herself cum, but you. 

 

“Cum. Cum inside me, cum inside this tight fucking pussy,” Jihyo demands, as she pins your arms over your head, 

 

You hadn’t decided where your next load was going to be released, maybe her pretty face or that tight stomach, but those options were taken away now, not that you were complaining about the act of being coerced to empty deep into her pussy. 

 

 

A few more bounces was all Jihyo needed to push you over that delicate edge, to ensure that your cum was going to fill her pussy. Jihyo was going to drain you and wasn’t going to stop until you’ve completely emptied inside her. 

 

All you can do is lay back and enjoy the feeling of being ridden by Jihyo, savoring the last few seconds of pleasure before it becomes too much, before you give her what she wants, before you cum inside her and fill her all the way up to the brim. 

 

“I’m cumming...” you tell Jihyo as you surrender to her body, exploding inside her and filling her tight cunt up with cum. Jihyo’s big beautiful eyes look at you for the entirety of your orgasm. Every warm spurt that releases into her insatiable pussy comes along with a moan. 

 

A mixture of creamy semen and Jihyo’s juices were creating a delectable mixture inside her, one that you could already feel overflowing out of her tight squeezing walls, dripping down to your sore balls and staining the already drenched sheets underneath. 

 

Your second load was less intense, but no less satisfying for Jihyo. A sticky creamy mess that her tight pussy swallows up. 

 

“That’s two.” 

 

Jihyo stops bouncing, slowly grinding your dick to ride out your orgasm. As she dismounts your cock carefully, part of your load oozes out of her freshly fucked pussy, spilling onto your crotch as she bends down to clean it. 

 

“Ready for round three?” Jihyo asks with a playful smile. 

 

“I-I will be...in just a moment. Need to rest...for just a bit, “ you say, your breath heavy. 

 

“Sure thing,” Jihyo responds, laughing at the energy she’s sucked out of your body. 

 

She positions next to you, getting on hands and knees and bending over. “Whenever you’re ready...Come eat this ass.” 

 

You rest for just a few moments, before finding yourself behind Jihyo’s bent over body. 

 

There wasn’t anything sexier than Jihyo’s naked body, bent over and ready for you to take it. As you kneel you admire her big, round ass, caressing her right cheek for a moment before giving it a light spank, watching as the soft flesh jiggles against your palm. 

 

Your grab both buttcheeks and knead them, feeling how soft and warm they are. As you move your mouth to Jihyo’s rear and aim it at her beautiful pink asshole, you can’t help but notice her pussy still glistening with juices and remnants of your fresh load still inside her, which causes you to smile. 

 

Jihyo’s ass was dying to be tasted, you bring your tongue to her puckered hole, giving one gentle long lick, causing Jihyo to immediately moan at first touch. 

 

“Mmm fuck, eat my ass.”

 

You give another long flick and swirl the tight ring of her ass, using your tongue to taste and stimulate her tight asshole. Jihyo settles into her ass being eaten, the stimulation causing her to moan prettily. 

 

As you bury your tongue inside Jihyo’s tight hole you feel your erection not only returning but becoming stronger than ever. Your hands spread Jihyo’s luscious cheeks as you bury your face in between them, pressing your tongue deep inside her asshole as it will go, feeling it loosen up slightly as you flick it wildly.

 

Jihyo looks back at you, with an sinful look in her eyes. “As good as your tongue feels in my ass, I want your hard cock inside. Fuck me.  Fuck my ass. ”

 

You give her ass one more lick, one more  slurp  as you remove your tongue from her tasty ass, taking notice of how wet her puckered hole has become with your saliva. 

 

Not wasting any time you generously lube up your hard cock, spreading the excess liquid around the tight walls of Jihyo’s ass, fingering her for just a bit. You take your hard slick cock in one hand and press it against the opening of Jihyo’s tight, puckered asshole, feeling almost no resistance. 

 

You move your body forward as the tight ring of her ass gives way, allowing you entrance and inviting you inside, swallowing you just past the head of your cock. Jihyo quickly relaxes and opens up as your cock gently eases further, her tight ass snuggly grips your shaft until you’ve fully penetrated her as deep as you can. 

 

Your lubed shaft has started to become sore now, after fucking two of her holes and leaving thick loads in them, on its way to leaving a third. 

 

You let Jihyo settle into being completely full before, beginning to fuck Jihyo’s unforgivably tight ass in a stern matter without any buildup or warning, immediately slamming your hard cock into her tight, hot asshole. 

 

“Fuck, baby, just like that. Fuck my ass just like that!”

 

Your pace is quick as you bury your needy cock into her, grabbing her full hips as you fuck Jihyo’s ass hard and rough, the only way Jihyo likes it. At the peak of your thrusts Jihyo’s asscheeks jiggle delicously, further strengthening your thrusts. 

 

Jihyo’s moans are so loud, so sensual and erotic that you don’t see yourself last much longer. As you piston into her snug, gripping ass so hard and so deep that your swollen balls smack against her drenched pussy, feeling a need to empty them inside her as soon as possible. 

 

The sounds of moans and warm skin slapping against skin echoes throughout the room, both of your tired bodies have become drenched with sweat as you pound Jihyo’s ass, seeking that third orgasm. 

 

“Fuck, fuck! That feels so fucking good, don’t stop! You’re so fucking deep baby, don’t stop until you fill me with cum!” 

 

You lean forward to cup Jihyo’s tits once again, squeezing them and feeling the oil and sweat as you play with and pinch her stiff nipples.

 

Every thrust into Jihyo’s bent body brings you further to the point of orgasm, wanting to absorb every ounce of pleasure before draining yourself completely inside her. 

 

“Ah, Jihyo, I’m gonna cum. “

 

“Good, fill me. FIll me, fill this ass with cum,  flood me baby .” 

 

You give Jihyo’s tight clenched ass deep thrusts, again and again, her loud sultry moans escape uninterrupted. Her hands gripping the sheets in tight fists as she begs you to cum, begs you to completely fill her ass. 

 

You’re so close to climax you can taste it, you need just a little bit more as you pound Jihyo’s tight asshole with your sore cock, expending every last bit of energy you can muster. Your hands are squeezing her hips so tightly that you’re afraid you might leave bruises, but the only thing that matters right now is your pleasure. 

 

Just a few more thrusts is all it takes to finally push you over the edge. You cum loudly and deeply inside Jihyo’s stretched asshole as you finally fill her with your load. Your third orgasm was your most intense of the night, every thick stream of cum you shoot inside her depths feels so good, the pleasure so powerful enough to almost pass out as you fill her to the absolute brim. 

 

What feels like minutes go by as your orgasm mercifully dies down, you finish emptying in her ass with as much cum as you can produce. As you wind down you rest on Jihyo’s sweaty back, both of you breathing heavily and exhausted. 

 

As gingerly as you can you withdraw your cock from Jihyo’s ass, now pumped full of cum. You glide your cock into between her soft cheeks, wanting to take just a little more pleasure from her wrecked body. 

 

Moments after a river of your thick semen leaks out of Jihyo’s tight puckered asshole, flowing out freely and dripping onto to her thighs before depositing onto the sheets below and staining them. 

 

You crash beside Jihyo, drained and dead tired as she plops on top, her sweaty oiled breasts pressed firmly against your heaving chest.

 

“Three,” Jihyo says with a smile, running her hands through your hair before giving you one last kiss. 

 

You trace Jihyo’s perfect body, feeling the sweat misted skin as you glide around her every curve.

 

“You did so amazing, baby. Rest well, this weekend is going to have more of that.” 

 


End file.
